You're the one that I want
by iTVXQ
Summary: YunJae, YooSu, 2Min Changmin/Minho , 2Min pt2 Minho/Taemin later on . Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

"A-ah~... I'm hungry!" Changmin sighed from his place on the floor, spread out like a sea star on the wooden floor in the studio. They had been recording for hours, and Changmin wasn't the only one being hungry.

"I second that..!" Jaejoong agreed, glancing over at Yunho, whom were outside the glass and listened to the recorded song. A soft smile spread on the beautiful lips as he watched the object of his love, but quickly looked away as their manager gave him a weird look. He was the only one out of the six of them who didn't know about Jaejoong's and Yunho's relationship.

Yoochun and Junsu returned after their bathroom break, which had been unnecessarily long.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Yunho asked as he also entered the small studio, giving the two younger males a suspicious glance "I doubt the line to the bathroom was that long, was it?"

Jaejoong laughed a little, a light touch on Yunho's back to shut him up "I bet they bought snacks, and then ate it all on their own!"

"Heeey! No fair!" Changmin protested while pouting "I'm hungry too! Junsu-hyung, why didn't you buy me snacks, huh?"

Yoochun laughed and shook his head "We didn't buy any snacks, promise! We met SHINee on our way back, so we stopped and talked to them for a while. Minho seemed unhappy that you were still in the studio, Changmin."

Changmin looked a bit embarrassed, but his relationship with the younger man wasn't that well hidden. Let's just say that they both took everyone with surprise, as 99% had foreseen that Minho would end up with Taemin. But there they were, and so it was.

Yunho looked over to Jaejoong, giving him a meaningful smile "Are you hungry? We should probably get food sent up soon. We haven't had lunch yet, and it's almost four in the afternoon."

The forever hungry Changmin growled and rolled over on his stomach instead, covering his head with his arms "I'm dyyyyiiiiiing~!" he complained, his stomach doing a very suitable growl at the same time, causing the five of them into laughter. Their manager stepped inside the small studio, looking down in his papers for a second before he nodded "Alright guys, good job. The interview has been canceled, so you're all free now. I guess you want to have some dinner now?"

A one-sided YES was heard, and with five stomachs growling at the thought of food, they left the studio all together.  
Yunho sneakily slid his hand over Jaejoong's ass as he walked by, giving his lover a playful glare as Jaejoong glared at him.

"Hands off Yunnie..!" Jaejoong hissed, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.  
"You know that we can't get exposed. Actually, you're the one being stubborn on that one." He continued quietly before he looked around and placed a light kiss on Yunho's cheek when nobody saw "Wait until tonight, okay? I promise I'll let you touch my ass as much as you want..."

Yunho nodded in agreement and smiled to him, before they continued their walk towards the car. Yoochun looked at them over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Gosh, those two were so obvious. And that was the best part. Their relationship stole the attention from his and Junsu's relationship. YunJae fans were crazy nowadays, and everything everyone ever saw was YunJae. Yoochun and Junsu had just started realizing their feelings for each other, so they wanted it to stay down. Changmin and Minho on the other hand were almost as obvious as Yunho and Jaejoong. All that playing around, always just 'accidentally' eating at the same restaurants… well… None of them knew discretion, but obviously, none of them cared either.

Changmin was taken aside by Onew half way through the hallway, and dragged down to a locked door.  
"He's waiting in there." Onew said mysteriously before he disappeared, leaving Changmin alone in the dark corridor. Alright then… He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. It opened within a second, it was opened. Minho smiled against his hyung, opening his arms "Hey there…"  
Changmin smiled. If there was something he liked more than food, it was Minho. He went straight into his lovers arms, wrapping his own arms around Minho's neck "Hey stranger… It's been a while…"

Minho nodded softly, stretching up the last few centimeters to give Changmin a kiss "I've missed you…" he mumbled just before their lips met in a deep kiss.  
"I've missed you too, Minho…" the older male answered as the kiss broke off "But I can't stay… They'll wonder where I went, okay? I promise I'll meet you up at the hotel later… That's okay?"

Minho looked a bit disappointed at first, but then he nodded "Alright. At ten?"  
"Ten it is."

The DBSK manager let out an annoyed sigh as he noticed that Changmin was missing.  
"Where did he go NOW?" he muttered. That kid..!  
The rest of the four members gave each other meaningful looks, then hiding their smiles as Changmin came rushing. His clothes were a bit disrupted, and so was his hair. Minho hadn't let him go just like that, despite their plans later on.

"Aah, so sorry, I got caught up by uh… Someone who needed help…" he tried to explain, but seeing the looks on his hyung's faces, it was useless.

Well, in the end, they finally got into the car and their manager drove them back to their apartment's building.  
"Alright guys, listen carefully. We meet in the studio at 8am tomorrow morning. Anyone who's running late will have to pay for lunch, deal?" their manager gave them a stern look each before he softened a little "Come on, you've deserved your free time. Enjoy your evening!"

Happily, the five members of DBSK got out of the car after saying good night to him.  
"So, what shall we eat?" Changmin asked quickly "Jaejoong-hyung, will you cook?"  
Jaejoong sighed "Why is it ALWAYS me? But okay. I'll see what I can find.. We need to do some grocery shopping soon. But I think I could make something with what we have."

The five of them took the elevator up to their apartment, all of them letting out a relieved sigh as they got inside the door.  
"Finally!" Yunho said as he took off his shoes, then quickly making Jaejoong company into the kitchen. Jaejoong smiled as he suddenly felt Yunho's strong arms around his slender waist.  
"Hey Yunniebear~..." he purred as he spun around in the other's arms.  
Yunho smiled and gave his beloved boyfriend a soft kiss. He had wanted to kiss the other for the whole darn day, but because they were always surrounded by people, he never got the chance.

"Yah, can you two stop acting like lovesick teenagers, and get to cooking instead? We're starving here!"  
Yoochun, smiled widely from the doorway.  
"Alright, alright…" Jaejoong laughed and got out of Yunho's arms "Sorry Yunho… Later?"  
Yunho smiled and gave his ear a light kiss.  
"Later Boo, later…"

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong gasped as he was suddenly pushed against the wall, looking at Yunho with big eyes. It was way past dinner by now. Changmin had left to meet Minho while Yoochun and Junsu decided to spend the night at a friend's house. So now, Jaejoong and Yunho were all alone.

"It's past dinner Jae…" Yunho mumbled, placing soft kisses on his neck "You'll stay with the promise you made, wont you?"

Jaejoong laughed and leaned his head back, giving Yunho more skin to play with "That depends Yunho, did you like dinner or not?" he said with a teasing grin.

Yunho looked at his lover, then smiling "I'd eat anything you make for me, you know that. Dinner was delicious, as always. Right answer?"

"Right answer." Jae agreed, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck, giving him a heated kiss. Yunho's hands slipped inside Jaejoong's shirt, gently touching the warm and soft skin with shaking hands.

"You're trembling Yunnie…" Jaejoong mumbled, cupping his hands around his lovers face "Are you okay?"

Yunho smiled and kissed him softly "I'm just eager to get you naked…" he mumbled back, pulling up the others shirt. Jaejoong lifted his arms and happily let Yunho take off his shirt. To be quite honest, he was eager to get the other naked as well. It had been a while since they had sex last time, mostly because they had been sharing rooms with the other three members while being in Japan. Let's just say that five guys in one small hotel room didn't leave a lot of time to 'get busy'.

Yunho took half a step back, looking at Jaejoong with warm eyes "You're so damn beautiful Jae…" he said, slowly letting his fingertips circle one of the others nipples "Really damn beautiful…" he added, almost breathless. Jaejoong squirmed a little, wetting the beautiful, pink lips. Every time Yunho touched him, his mind started to play up every damn dirty moment they had had together, making his whole body long for more. This could happen at any time, and mostly ended up with him hurrying off to the bathroom or shower to cool off.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam shut, and angry steps leading into Changmin's room.

"Is Changmin back already?" Yunho said, disappointed.

"Obviously… I thought he'd spend the night with Minho?" Jaejoong looked just as disappointed.

"I guess he changed his mind…" Yunho sighed, looking at his boyfriend "Should we talk to him?"

Jaejoong nodded "Leave it to me…" he smiled and gave Yunho a soft kiss on the cheek "No sex tonight either?"

"I guess not. You're too loud to be able to have sex with someone else in the house." Yunho teased, and immediately got punished as Jaejoong hit his arm hard.

"You're not exactly quiet either, stupid." He said, pouting before he smiled again, put his shirt back on and left the room. Yunho sat down on the bed and shook his head. Changmin surely knew how to cockblock them, whether he did it on purpose or not.

Jaejoong gently knocked on Changmin's door "Changmin? Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Changmin answered with a thick voice. Jaejoong took a deep breath. For Changmin to actually be on the verge of tears there had to take a lot. He opened the door and entered the dark room.

"What's wrong Minnie..?" he said softly, sitting down next to the young man.

Changmin glanced over at his hyung, quickly drying away the tears that stubbornly fell "Minho and I had a fight…"

Jaejoong placed an arm around the other's shoulders, pulling him close "About what?"

Changmin sighed, leaning against Jaejoong "I don't really know… It started off so well, we took a bath together… Then I got a text from Seohyun. She asked me out on a date. He got really jealous after seeing it, and started to assume stuff… Like that I was cheating on him, and all that. I told him that there's NOTHING going on between me and Seohyun. I think she's nice, but… I love him, and not anyone else. But then he started going on about how hot Taemin was on him nowadays, and that he didn't know if he should accept or decline his invites anymore, because I'm so busy all the time and…"

Jaejoong sighed, rubbing his face a little "Wow. I didn't think he'd get that jealous about something like that." He looked at Changmin "What are you going to do? You don't really have anything to apologize for, do you?"

Changmin shook his head "No… I don't know. I guess I'll try to spend more time with him, but whenever we're here, they're in Japan… And when we're in Japan, they're here… We keep missing each other, and I don't know what to do to fix it."

Jaejoong hugged Changmin close, leaning his chin on top of his head "I guess the only thing you can do is to let him calm down. He'll get around, I promise." He gave Changmin a reassuring smile "Or else he's a big idiot, for giving up on you."

Changmin laughed a little "You think so? I don't know really hyung… But I trust you on this…" he looked towards the door "I suppose I cockblocked you two again?"

"Yeah. We were just getting naked." Jaejoong teased, making Changmin hide his face in his hands.

"Don't want to know."

"What? You don't want me to thoroughly explain what we were doing when you stormed in?"

"No! Get out!" Changmin laughed and pushed Jaejoong out of the bed, then pushing him with his foot towards the door "Gosh, you two. Just shut up so I can sleep. You're both too damn loud, even if you're not even having sex."

"What do you know about that?" Jaejoong raised an eyebrow "You're not filming us again, are you?"

"I would never…" Changmin said with faked innocence before he shook his head "I'm not. But I bet your fans would like me to, and spread the movies online."

Jaejoong laughed "I'm sure they'd love that, but you wouldn't. If you do, I'll post the pictures that I found in your phone of Minho, sucking your private parts. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Changmin blushed wildly "How did you..? Those photos don't even exist!" he tried, but Jaejoong took out his phone, showing him one of the pictures.

"Oh god… If you spread them, I'll spread whatever material I have left of you two. Trust me on that."

"I won't." Jaejoong laughed and got up from the floor "Well. Good night Changmin. Don't think too much about it, okay?"

"Yeah. Goodnight hyung! Say good night to Yunho-hyung too." Changmin gave Jaejoong a thankful smile. Good thing he had Jaejoong to confide in. Despite their almost daily fights, he cherished Jaejoong and the rest of the members a lot. If he didn't have them, he'd be the loneliest man on earth.

Jaejoong nodded and closed the door, leaning a little against it for a few seconds before he walked back to his and Yunho's room.

"I'm back…" he laid down next to the other in the bed, wrapping his arms around Yunho from behind.

"Hey there… How did it go? What happened?" Yunho turned around and looked at Jaejoong, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Jealousy fight…" Jae sighed, cuddling closer to Yunho's warm body "It'll sort itself out, sooner or later."

Yunho placed his arms around Jaejoong, kissing his forehead softly "I hope so… That kid always manages to get into those situations when we're about to get busy, doesn't he?"

Jaejoong laughed "Yeah, he has an amazing ability to do that…"

Yunho smiled and gave Jaejoong a kiss on his mouth "We should sleep, I guess."

"Mhm, Changmin told us to shut up. Obviously we're too loud even when we're not having sex…" Jaejoong laughed a little, but then he yawned "I'm pretty tired too…"

"Yeah, same here…"

They were quiet for a while before Jaejoong sighed deeply.

Yunho looked at him, almost worried "What is it?"

"I forgot that I'm still wearing my clothes…"

Yunho laughed "Idiot."

"Shut up… I'm so comfy right now, and have to get up to undress… Grr…" Jaejoong complained, rolling over on his back. Yunho chuckled and gave him a kiss, getting half way on top of him.

"I can help you undress…" he purred, his hands already making their way down to Jaejoong's pants. Jaejoong himself just laughed and stroke away some hair from Yunho's handsome face "I think I can take care of that myself, you'll just turn me on again, and then we'll never be able to sleep."

"… True…" Yunho pouted and sat up instead, watching Jaejoong as he got out of bed and changed into his pajamas. When he returned to bed, both of them laid down in their previous positions; Jaejoong with his head on Yunho's chest, and Yunho's strong arms wrapped around him.

"Good night Boo…" Yunho mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

Jaejoong smiled, placing his left arm around the others waist "Good night Yunniebear…"

And thus, they fell asleep like that. Unaware of Yoochun and Junsu, who stumbled in a few hours later, almost crashing the whole living room before they managed to get to their room and got silent.

The Dong Bang household was once again filled, and silent.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived, far too soon, and everyone groaned as the clocks started to ring, one after another in each room.

Junsu muttered quietly and somehow managed to hit the clock so it fell down on the floor while reaching out for it.

"Oh, for Christ sake…." He mumbled, grabbed the annoying thing and turned it off. Next to him, Yoochun rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

"Yoochun~… It's time to get up." Junsu said softly, placing a kiss on the others shoulder.

"I dun wanna, go away…." Yoochun said down in the pillow, hugging it closer "I dun wanna get up…"

Junsu laughed silently and shook his head. Compared to the moron in the bed, he was quite a morning person. He got out of bed and stretched out his stiff limbs, moaning a little as he felt the pain in every muscle.

"Damn Yoochun, you went hard on me yesterday. How am I ever going to be able to dance today?"

"… Painkillers…" the man in the bed grunted, still not getting anywhere close to getting up.

"Yoochun-ah, if you haven't gotten up when I come back from the bathroom, I'll get the bucket."

Yoochun's head flew up from the pillow. The bucket? Oh shit. He somehow got up, quicker than usual as he looked around in disorientation "That's mean Junsu-yah…" he mumbled and wrapped his arms around the other, leaning his chin against Junsu's shoulder "And I'm sorry, but you liked it so much, so I just kept going…"

Junsu blushed slightly at the memories "I… I did… Still! You owe me massage. A lot of it." He gave Yoochun a kiss on the cheek before he took a step from him "Get dressed. Or on second thoughts, take a shower first. And then get dressed." Junsu smiled and shook his head at the others hairstyle.

"Yeah, yeah… On my way…" Yoochun smiled and took his towel, clean clothes and then walked off to the bathroom.

In the room next door, Jaejoong and Yunho woke up as well. Yunho slammed the clock all the way to the other end of the room, where it landed broken on the floor. The sudden crash made Jaejoong almost fly out of bed before he started laughing, and went back to sleeping position "It CAN'T be 5.30 already." He said, still laughing, but his voice showed no joy about it.

"Sorry babe, but it is…" Yunho mumbled and gave him a kiss "I think I heard Yoochun getting into the shower just now… We can stay in bed a little longer…"

Jaejoong smiled and cuddled up closer to him "Sounds nice. We really need another bathroom though. I think we should talk to our manager about moving… This place is too small, even though everyone has their own… Sort of, at least… Bedroom."

Yunho nodded in agreement "I think so too. We need another music room, another bathroom, and a bigger living room. There just isn't enough space in here."

"Hmm-mm…" Jaejoong hummed, placing a kiss on Yunho's neck "Well, we have to get up now. Come on. I'll make breakfast while the rest of you showers." He smiled and got out of bed, stretching out his body with a slight groan "Ah, so stiff."

Yunho watched him with intense interest. Or well, more like that he watched Jaejoong's ass with great interest "Hm-hm…" he hummed as an answer, letting his eyes slide over the others back. Fuck, this guy was just too damn sexy to be real.

In the third room Changmin had just gotten out of bed, when his phone rang. He stared at it for a while. Minho was calling. He couldn't take the call now, he needed to sort out his mind first, before deciding on what to do with Minho and their relationship.

He took his towel and stole the bathroom just in front of Junsu, locking the door with a sigh. Maybe a shower would help him clear his mind.

Absentminded, he got out of his clothes and into the shower. When the hot water hit his shoulders, he let out a content sigh. He wasn't really fond of getting up this early, but he had gotten used to it by now.

He stood like that, with his head bowed down under the warm water, for two minutes before he swallowed a little. Memories of Minho's body coated with foam from the bubble bath, made his head spin a little. Damn it. He couldn't stay too long in the shower without the hyungs starting to tease him through the door. But maybe just a little longer today…

He closed his eyes and leaned a little against the wall, letting his memories run free. Pictures from their nights together rushed by behind his eyelids, his fingers searching their way down the naked body. Changmin gasped a little for air as his fingers found the tipoff the already hard cock, stroking it softly, just how Minho always did. He imagined how the other started sucking him as he wrapped his hand around the hard member, jerking it slowly. If he closed his eyes hard enough, he could feel how Minho's hot and wet mouth surrounded him, that it was his tongue, and not his own fingertips, that teased the small slit in the top. Changmin bit down on his bottom lip as his hand moved faster, quiet moans coming out from him. Good thing that Jaejoong enjoyed listening to music in the mornings, he always played it while cooking, just like he did now.

Breathing heavily now, Changmin grabbed his hard member even firmer with his hand, his legs shaking violently. He needed release, and he needed it now. He leaned his head back against the still cold wall, thrusting into his hand while tightening the grip even more. The young man arched his back from the wall as the pleasure got more and more intense, his hand frantically jerking the throbbing cock. He was about to come any second now, his whole body twisting and turning from the pleasure he brought to himself. Finally, with a scream that he managed to muffle by biting his hand, he released himself. Slowly he sunk down on the floor, still jerking out the last drops of semen, soft whimpers emitting from him as the pleasure slowly wore off. Shit.

"Changmin-ah!" Junsu shouted through the door "Hurry up, we need to shower too!"

Changmin jumped a little "A-ah, I'm sorry. I dozed off a bit, I'll hurry up." He quickly got up on his feet and washed himself clean, then stepping out of the shower. He grabbed his clothes, and rushed out of the bathroom, hiding his face a little. He knew that it was completely flushed, and well. He didn't want to be too obvious.

"Ehh, you were masturbating again, weren't you?" Yunho shouted teasingly after him, and got smacked hard with a wooden spoon by his very own lover.

"Shut up! You're embarrassing him. Let him jerk off if he wants to." Jaejoong glared at the two of them, extra much at Yunho "And you, Mr. Jung, are not getting anything today." He said "And that's final."

Yunho pouted "But.. But.. Jaejoong! Come on! I was just jokiiiing!" he whined as he followed Jaejoong back into the kitchen "Boo, come on, please

~…"

Junsu laughed quietly and shook his head before he got into the bathroom as well. Yunho and Jaejoong were always quarreling about stuff, and it was pretty amusing to listen to. Despite the harsh words that sometimes were said, they never said it with harm. Junsu was still smiling as he got into the shower. Even though his body felt stiff and pained, it was totally worth it. He had never been with such a great lover before. Yoochun was superb in bed, that was for sure. But let's just say that he was not going to top the next time they had sex. Payback time, it was.

Jaejoong pretty much refused to talk to Yunho for the rest of the morning, and the five of them left together with a quite pressed mood. Changmin were staring out the window in complete silence, Yoochun and Junsu sat down in the two front seats next to the driver, while Yunho and Jaejoong took the backseat for themselves.

"Jaejoongie~.." Yunho tried, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, only to be met with a hand in his face.

"Don't even try it Yunho."

"But I…"

"No."

Changmin glanced back at them, smiling a little "Jaejoong-hyung, it's okay. I just dozed off in the shower, cause I was tired."

Jaejoong looked at him, giving him a slight smile "Are you sure it's okay? Cause I won't hesitate to refuse sex for a while."

Changmin laughed "I don't want you two to walk around, being sexually frustrated, and vent out your frustration on everyone else. And you guys always do that. So please don't refuse sex, it's just bad for the rest of us."

Yunho nodded in agreement and was just about to say something when a glare from Jaejoong shut him up again. Better not mess with him, not when he was like this.

"Alright. But don't think I'm forgiving you Yunho. You gotta make this up to me, big time." Jaejoong warned, then leaning back in the seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yunho smiled and moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other "You do know that I love you very much, right?"

"I do."

"So, then you know I'd do anything for you?"

"I do."

"So what do you want me to do then?"

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at Yunho "You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Don't talk to Heechul. He's hitting on you so much these days. You're making me jealous."

Yunho looked surprised "You're mad because Heechul texted me this morning and asked if I had time to have lunch with him today?"

"Yes."

"Oh, baby…" Yunho gave Jaejoong's ear a kiss, the others body shivering by the soft touch "Why would I cheat on the perfect man?"

"I'm sorry, are you talking about me now?" Jaejoong answered, but his voice weren't so cold anymore.

"I don't see anyone else in here, love."

Changmin made puking sounds from the seat in front of them "Stop it! You two are just… Ew. Just. Shut up. Please. My fingers are crumbling up, seriously."

Jaejoong laughed and gave Yunho a push "You're right, he's getting a bit greasy." He teased, then giving Yunho a loving glance.

Peace was restored once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping out of the car, the first thing that caught Changmin's, and everyone else's, eye was Minho. The young man was standing next to the elevator, obviously nervous.

"Ehum…" Jaejoong glanced at the others, nodding towards the elevator in the other end of the parking lot "Let's go this way." He gave Changmin a pat on the back "Go get him."

Changmin nodded, looked both nervous and determined. He walked over to Minho, biting his lip a little "H-hey…"

"Changmin, I'm so sorry…" Minho looked at him with apologetic eyes "I don't know what came over me last night… I didn't mean what I said about Taemin and all that…"

Changmin shut him up by placing a finger over his lover's soft lips "Schh… It's okay, I'm not mad at you." He smiled at the younger man, giving him a hug instead "Peace?"

"Peace." Minho smiled and wrapped his arms around Changmin's slim waist, hugging him tightly with his face buried against his shoulder. Changmin closed his eyes, softly stroking the others back with a relieved sigh. Despite their numerous fights and disagreements, he loved this man with all his heart.

"Promise me one thing Minho…" Changmin said after a while, suddenly serious.

"What?" Minho looked up at his face, slightly worried.

"Don't cheat on me with Taemin. That would be like as if I'd cheat on you with Jaejoong-hyung."

Minho grimaced a little "He's prettier than me."

Changmin laughed "See my point?"

"Yeah I do…" Minho smiled and gave him a soft kiss "I promise I won't. You're the only one for me."

Changmin smiled, answering the kiss just as softly. After letting Minho finish his sentence, he leaned down the few centimeters that separated them and gave the other a deeper kiss. Minho let out a soft mewl and wrapped his arm around Changmin's neck instead, willingly parting his lips as the others tongue demanded entrance into the warmth. Changmin slowly pushed the other against the closest wall, their hands slowly getting more intimate with each other's body. Minho gasped slightly for air as they broke of the kiss, when Changmin placed his hands around his firm ass.

"Ch-changmin… Anyone can see us down here… We shouldn't…" he started, but Changmin shut him up with another passionate kiss that made his knees weak. Suddenly Changmin stepped back a little, listening closely for sounds "I think I heard someone drive down here…" he mumbled, making Minho sigh in disappointment.

"How can they have such a great timing…." He muttered to himself, making Changmin laugh quietly.

"I dunno. Maybe we're the ones choosing the wrong places all the time?"

Minho smiled and fixed his clothes "Most likely." He stroke Changmin's arm softly "Should we meet up tonight?"

Changmin nodded "We should… But I don't know if we can, we're filming so late tonight…" he gently stroke away a strand of hair from Minho's face "It depends if you can wait for me or not…"

"I'll wait." Minho said immediately "I want to spend time with you. Alone. Where nobody can disturb us."

Changmin smirked and gave him a light kiss "Deal. I'll text you when we're done, okay?"

Minho nodded and gave Changmin a hug before he moved away "We should take different elevators, not to rise any more suspicion."

Changmin nodded "I'll take the one over there, so you go up first, okay?"

Minho nodded and disappeared into the elevator behind him, leaving Changmin alone in the parking lot. Changmin sighed and smiled to himself as he looked after the other before he walked off to the other elevator, the one his members took earlier.

Waiting at the top floor were Yoochun and Junsu. Yunho and Jaejoong had walked off to the studio with their manager to take the first photos.

"What do you think they're doing?" Junsu asked, casually leaning back against the wall.

"Probably making out, and getting caught on the security cameras." Yoochun answered, as if that wouldn't be something bad.

"That would be bad though. If they got busted for having a relationship, they'd be screwed. You know how tough they are about relationships within the company. They'd NEVER accept the two of them getting together."

"I know…" Yoochun sighed "Let's hope nobody sees it. I wouldn't be able to stand having Changmin heartbroken. You know how sensitive he is about those things." The young man looked over at his lover "I like your new hair by the way."

Junsu smiled and looked at him with warm eyes "You like it? Thanks. It feels weird though. I hope everyone else will like it too."

Yoochun gave him a light shove with his elbow "Someone's coming up. It must be Changmin, otherwise he'll be scolded again for being late."

The two of them watched the door to the elevator intensely, making Changmin stop just outside the elevator.

"What the..? Why are you looking at me like that?" he looked confused at his two hyungs, who continued to stare him down. He scratched the back of his neck, tilting his head to the side "Shouldn't we get to the studio? I sense that our manager is going to scold me for being late again."

Yoochun smiled "Oh, that's right. We have a scolding to look forward to!" he started walking towards the studio with the other two after him. As they entered, Yunho and Jaejoong had just finished their individual shots.

"Kim Junsu-sshi, it's your turn now!" the photographer called.

"Ah, yes, I'm coming!" Junsu replied quickly, taking off the jacket he was wearing and walked over to the white room.

Changmin quickly bowed his head to his manager-hyung and hurried off to get styled and dressed up. Yoochun shook his head towards Jaejoong and Yunho "He didn't say anything. And to be honest, he didn't look much different either."

Yunho nodded in agreement, while Jaejoong rolled his eyes "You two are so blind to the obvious."

"What do you mean?" the question came in unison from the other two, who looked at Jaejoong with dumbfounded faces.

"Oh lord." Jaejoong shook his head and smiled "Didn't you guys see his eyes?"

Yunho and Yoochun shook their heads, making Jaejoong facepalm a little "Nevermind then. I can't understand how I can date one of you, and how the other one can be my best friend. Good thing you have me, such an intelligent being at your side."

The two men on each side of Jaejoong glanced at each other before they burst out in a loud laughter, both of them sitting down on the closest seating.

"Whaaat?" Jaejoong pouted, looking at them with an offended look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing…" Yunho laughed as he dried away the tears from his eyes "It's just that you made such a funny face saying that…"

"You looked so arrogant, it didn't suit you!" Yoochun continued, rubbing his aching stomach "And well. You're not more intelligent than anyone of us.

"Hey!" Jaejoong protested, gave Yoochun a hard hit over the head "That's not fair! At least I can read people, and you cannot. You're just jealous!"

Yunho snickered and got up, wrapping his arm around Jaejoong and hugged him close "Sorry. Of course you're intelligent…" he said, but the laughter could clearly be heard in his voice, telling everyone who was listening that he didn't mean what he said. Not fully, at least.

Jaejoong pouted and hit him in the stomach with his elbow "That's it, Yunho. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Yoochun watched them with huge amusement. The bickering was damn amusing as usual. He didn't understand how they did it. They always bickered and teased each other, and yet they stayed as close as they were. Must be some magic or something, cause that totally did not make sense.

Yunho just smiled to Jaejoong, whom in the end smiled as well "I hate when you smile at me like that. It's not fair, because you know I can't be angry with you when you look like a puppy."

"That's why I do it, why'd you think I'd do it otherwise?" Yunho laughed and gave Jaejoong's side a light squeeze with his hand before he moved away.

Junsu returned to them, giving them a smile "Yoochun, it's your turn."

Yoochun nodded and got up, fixed the hat with a self-confident smile "I… Shall now be off… And write history…" he said dramatically.

Dead silence.

"… Why are you guys so serious whenever I make a joke?" Yoochun asked before he smiled and walked off to the photographer.

"Yeah, I wonder why…" Jaejoong chuckled after him. Yoochun's jokes were damn lame from time to time.

Changmin also returned two minutes later, all fixed up.

"Ah, I'm in such big trouble. And I'm hungry." He complained. Their manager's glares had been no joke. He should be more careful from now on.

Jaejoong smiled and gave him an apple "Here, eat this. I brought it since I knew you'd get hungry soon."

"Oh, thanks hyung!" Changmin smiled and took the big, red apple. He took a large bite from it, the sound making the hyungs swallow a little. Changmin could totally do a commercial for apples, because whenever he took a bite from an apple, it made that perfect, cracking sound.

"What?" Changmin asked, looking at the three of them "You're so weird today, sheez." He turned his back to them and looked towards Yoochun, who were busy modeling for the photographer.

Changmin's thoughts drifted off a little as he ate the apple. He wondered where he could take Minho for them to be alone. The hotel that they've been to yesterday wouldn't work, since people there would start talking if the two of them went there at the same time, together. Again. He sighed a little, this was getting harder and harder. Maybe he could get his hyungs to leave the apartment tonight, so he could bring Minho there? No, that would be too hard. There would be fans EVERYWHERE if the other four stepped outside. No, that didn't work at all. Aish, why did it have to be so hard?

Yunho pushed Jaejoong lightly in the ribs "A moment?" he whispered, nodding towards the empty corridor outside.

"Ah, what is it?" Jaejoong looked at him, smiling a little "We're taking the group shots soon.."

"We're having a break before that, come on."

"Hmm…" Jaejoong looked at him, but then he nodded "Manager-nim, we're taking a break." He smiled to their manager who nodded at them.

"Alright, but don't go too far. Come back here in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay~…" they both agreed, Yunho leading Jaejoong outside, shutting the door to the studio.

"What is it Yunho?" Jaejoong asked, but then losing his breath as Yunho suddenly shoved him against the wall.

"You… You…" Yunho couldn't even find his words. Seeing Jaejoong going all sexy in front of the camera drove him crazy.

Jaejoong smirked "I see…" he placed his arms around the others neck "But not here. Let's go somewhere else…" he pulled Yunho with him into an empty room a few meters away. The room wasn't much to brag about, it seemed to be some kind of storage. Yunho locked the door behind them.

"This time, I won't let anyone disturb us Jaejoongie…" Yunho mumbled as his mouth found its way to Jaejoong's left ear, playfully sucking on his earlobe.

Jaejoong closed his eyes and hugged Yunho closer.

"Me neither."

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaejoong moaned as Yunho's mouth molested his sensitive ears, his nails scraping over the others back.

"Y-yu-yunho-yah~…" he gasped, turning his head from side to side to get away from Yunho's teasing mouth. The other never missed the chance of teasing him half to death.

"What is it, my beautiful Jaejoongie?" Yunho replied, teasingly as he stopped with the molesting of the others ears for a second "Turned on?"

Jaejoong growled quietly and tugged on his shirt "Yes, I am..!" he said, a slightly desperate tone sneaking its way into his voice. Yunho snickered and pushed Jaejoong down on the only table in the room, pinning down his hands with his own "I can see that…" he whispered, playfully running his tongue along Jaejoong's right ear, making the other shiver violently.

"Y-yunnie… Come on…" Jaejoong begged, his deep brown eyes clearly showing the desperation he felt "I need you… Please…"

Yunho gave the soft, pink lips a gentle kiss "Patience my love, patience."

"We only have 30 minutes, don't fucking 'patience' me..!" Jaejoong muttered, but then smiled as Yunho took off his shirt, watching him with deep interest. He knew every inch of his lover's body, but never stopped being amazed over the strong muscles, the soft, slightly tanned skin. And what he liked the most was the two nipples. Just how Jaejoong's ears was sensitive, so was Yunho's nipples. Jaejoong sat up a little, placing an arm around Yunho's waist, quickly taking hold of his left nipple with his teeth.

Yunho gasped, one of his hands immediately going up to Jaejoong's hair "J-jaejoong-ah…" he whispered, closing his eyes as the other started sucking it hard. Shit, he both hated and loved when Jaejoong did it like that. Jaejoong's mouth sucked, bit and licked over his nipples, making him tremble and moan. His lover snickered as he let go with his mouth "What is it Yunho? Lost the ability to speak?"

Yunho smirked and pushed him down on his back again, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip "Maybe. Your mouth made it kinda hard to speak…" he said quietly. Jaejoong laughed and let himself get pushed down on the table once more "Undress me, and punish me then…" the words came out as a seductive whisper. Yunho weren't late to oblige. He managed to get Jaejoong's shirt off without ripping off any buttons (which he had did last time they had sex during a time like this) and watched the beautiful body in front of him. Jaejoong's hands were already down by Yunho's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them in a flash.

"Am I too slow?" Yunho laughed, leaning down to give Jaejoong a kiss. His lover nodded, but didn't take time to answer; instead he met up Yunho's mouth half way. Yunho pulled down his own pants a little, taking out his hard cock from the pants. He let out a relieved sigh as it was freed from the tight pants, but the sigh ended up in a moan as Jaejoong suddenly grabbed the throbbing member. Brown, teasing eyes looked up at him as Jaejoong started moving his hand hard over the thick shaft; first slow and nice, but he picked up the pace within a few seconds. He was not going to wait any longer.

Yunho gave the other a deep and hungry kiss, his tongue invading Jaejoong's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Jaejoong moaned and grabbed Yunho's hand, moving it down to his own crotch.

"You're being a tease Jung…" Jaejoong said, almost a bit angry "I don't like it. Or I do. Just not now."

Yunho laughed at Jaejoong's indecisiveness, opening his jeans and pulled them down a bit "Turn over." He demanded.

Jaejoong smiled widely as he did what he was told, turning over so he leaned over the table, with his ass in Yunho's direction. Yunho watched him with heated eyes, slowly moving his hand down the others spine, then to the firm ass "I don't have any lube though." He said.

Jaejoong sighed and turned back to his previous position "Well, I can fix that…" he said, suddenly down on his knees in front of Yunho. His soft lips wrapped themselves around the tip of the hard member, making Yunho gasp in surprise. Jaejoong's blowjobs were out of this world, it usually didn't take more than a few minutes for Yunho to come when the other blew him.

"Be nice Joongie, I don't want to ruin your make-up…" Yunho warned, making Jaejoong smile before he closed his eyes and took in more of Yunho's big cock in his mouth. Slowly he started to suck the hard length, rubbing his tongue teasingly against the small slit at the top of it. Yunho grabbed his hair, leaning his head back while biting his bottom lip to stay quiet. Holy mother of God, that felt good. He thrusted a little into Jaejoong's warm mouth, his breath speeding up when Jaejoong responded by sucking him harder. The soft and wet tongue twirled around the head of his cock, making Yunho's whole body tremble.

"J-Jaejoong… Fuck, I'm gonna cum if you continue…" he moaned. Jaejoong stopped with a satisfied smirk, dried his mouth a little "Horny, Jung?" he teased, slowly jerking the wet cock.

"Hell yeah I am." Yunho answered, pulling Jaejoong up on his feet "Turn over so I can fuck that tight ass of yours."

Jaejoong smiled and leaned over the table once again, supporting himself on his hands. He pressed back his ass against Yunho's cock, giving out a surprised moan as he felt Yunho's fingers against his tight hole.

"Y-yunho, please… I don't need any preparation… I… Well… Already prepared myself enough in the shower earlier…" he blushed intensely as he revealed his little secret, making Yunho stare at him.

"You… Seriously?" Yunho didn't believe him at first, but seeing that embarrassed face made him chuckle "That's pretty hot."

Jaejoong let out an embarrassed laugh, then he pushed himself back against him again "So.. Please don't make me wait longer now…" he whispered, the huge, brown eyes pleading for the pleasure his body needed so bad.

Yunho nodded and spit in his hand, quickly wetting his cock with it before he aimed himself, slowly pushing his cock into Jaejoong's ass. Jaejoong arched his back, a loud moan escaping him before he had time to shut himself up. Yunho placed one hand on the others hip, the other covering Jaejoong's mouth.

"Now, you must be nice and quiet, alright?" he whispered, slowly pushing the hard cock further inside the others tight body, a soft moan leaving him just next to Jaejoong's ear.

Jaejoong whimpered, nodding quickly before he closed his eyes, pressing his ass hard against Yunho's body. Fuck, it felt so damn good, he didn't know what to do with himself. Yunho moaned as he felt Jaejoong tighten up around his hard and longing member, his fingers digging into the others hip. Slowly he started to move his hips, first carefully to give Jaejoong some time to get used to it, but soon his body moved faster on its own. Jaejoong parted his lips, letting out small gasps in pleasure as Yunho fucked him. He whimpered in surprise as he suddenly felt the others fingers in his mouth, but then he smiled. That dirty minded guy… He thought before he ghosted his tongue over Yunho's fingertips, sucking lightly on the beautiful fingers. Yunho wrapped his free arm around Jaejoong's waist, pulling him closer as he thrusted harder and harder into the others body, now biting down on Jaejoong's shoulder to muffle the loud moans that wanted to come out from him. Jaejoong cried out a little in a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt Yunho's teeth digging into his sensitive skin, but he didn't mind at all. Yunho, whom had gotten encouraged by Jaejoong's obvious liking to pain, smirked a little. He moved away his hand from the others mouth, giving his ass a light slap as he thrusted further into his body. Jaejoong cried out once more, his arms giving up on him. He grabbed the other end of the table with his hands as the pleasure took over his body; Yunho pounded his ass harder and harder with every second that passed. Yunho himself gasped from the intense pleasure as he felt Jaejoong's already tight ass tighten up even more around his cock.

"J-jaejoong.. Fuck…" he moaned, leaning down his head between the other's shoulders. He slid down one hand to Jaejoong's cock, rubbing the tip with his fingers "You're so fucking tight Jaejoong…" he whispered, thrusting even harder and deeper inside of him as he started to jerk him off. Jaejoong screamed in pleasure as Yunho's cock hit the special spot deep inside, his cock spilling more and more precum with every thrust the other made.

"Yunho.. Yunho I..! Oh god.." Jaejoong leaned his forehead against his arms, his body convulsing as Yunho forced him closer and closer to orgasm. Yunho kissed the others sweaty neck, groaning a little as Jaejoong twisted underneath him "Holy shit Jaejoong, I'm.. Gonna cum.. Any second now.."

Jaejoong nodded, unable to answer through the overwhelming pleasure that raged through his body. Yunho made a last, deep and hard thrust, throwing them both over the edge.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong screamed out his lover's name while spilling himself all over Yunho's hands and the table. Yunho moaned loudly in Jaejoong's ear, his hips thrusting wildly for another few seconds while draining himself completely before he stopped.

They both panted heavily, not saying a word for a while. Only when Yunho chuckled, Jaejoong lifted his head from his arms.

"What's so funny?" he whispered, very sleepy by now.

"No, it's just that.. We should've been back for like twenty minutes ago…" Yunho laughed, unable to stop. God, he was so damn tired.

Jaejoong blinked, a bit dumbfounded, for a few seconds before he smiled "We.. Are royally fucked…"

"You're already royally fucked, love."

"Oh shut up you."

The two of them somehow managed to tidy themselves up, at least so they looked presentable to the rest of the world.

Yunho took Jaejoong's hand and gave his palm a gentle kiss "Happy now?"

"Most definitely yes…" Jaejoong answered with a smile, giving his beloved boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek "Very much so, yes…"

Yunho smiled and opened the door to the corridor. They were definitely going to get scolded when they came back, but he didn't care. It was worth it. Definitely worth it.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

'I'm so jealous of them'

That was the first thought that went through Yoochun's head as he saw Yunho and Jaejoong coming back. It was pretty obvious what they had been doing; even their manager looked incredibly suspicious. But he was jealous. He'd never be able to be that obvious with Junsu. It was bad enough that it was already obvious with the three members being gay, but all five of them? That would cause a riot in the whole country, and they'd probably be suspended from any further activities.

Junsu glanced over at Yoochun, a bit worried. He walked over to him and placed an arm around his waist, leaning his chin on the others shoulder "What's wrong Chunnie?"

Yoochun looked at his beloved man, smiling a little "No, it's nothing really…"

The answer didn't satisfy Junsu at all "Yes it is, I can tell that something is wrong. You out of all people should know that I know when you're lying to me."

Yoochun smiled and gave his cheek a gentle kiss, as they were all alone and covered thanks to a bunch of studio lamps "Sorry Su… I'm just… I don't really know actually. I'm a bit jealous of Yunho-hyung and Jaejoong-hyung… I wish we could be that obvious too, without risking causing something bad to happen."

Junsu pouted a little and placed both of his arms around the other instead "We could be, but I don't feel comfortable being that obvious. I prefer having this secret with you…" he gave Yoochun a soft smile "Don't take it as if I'm not proud of being yours, because I am. That's why I want it to be a secret, so that I can come back at home every night after being everyone's, and know that once I step inside the door, I'm only yours."

Yoochun smiled and turned around, placing his arms around Junsu's neck "You're quite a romantic type Junsu-yah, I didn't expect that."

Junsu smiled and gave Yoochun a light kiss on the neck "There's a lot more to me that you'll learn to know about…"

Yoochun lifted Junsu's head and pressed their lips together, his fingertips gently running down his lover's neck. Junsu shivered a little, immediately parting his lips to let Yoochun enter his mouth. Both of them had forgotten all about the issue that someone could see them. Yoochun playfully teased Junsu's tongue with his own, making the other moan quietly. He smirked a little; Junsu was so cute when he got all excited from a kiss. They broke the kiss after another few seconds, looking at each other with hungry eyes, promising themselves and each other that this was just the beginning of something that would be continued later on.

"Yoochun-ah!" Jaejoong shouted, tapping his foot a little against the floor "Grab Junsu and come over here, it's time for the group photos!"

Both Yoochun and Junsu jumped as they heard Jaejoong's voice. For a second they had forgotten that the others were around as well. Quickly they straightened out their faces and took a step back out in the studio.

"Ya, you guys…" Yunho shook his head with a smile "Are you ready to take the pictures?" Of course he knew what they had been doing behind there. Just how it was obvious when he and Jaejoong had been doing something, it was obvious when the other two had been doing something as well. Actually, even more obvious, since they still didn't know how to contain all the heated emotions that bowled up inside each time they touched each other. Both Yunho and Jaejoong knew that feeling, they still had issues holding all emotions and the intense lust back every time they had to be together without showing their love.

"Yeah, we're ready!" Junsu said quickly with a bright smile, grabbing Changmin and pulled him to the photoshoot area "Come on, Changmin-ah!"

"Hyung! Aouch! It hurts!" Changmin shouted as he suddenly was dragged away, making his four hyungs laugh happily.

"Ya, since when did you get all whimpy about being dragged around, Changmin?" Yoochun teased with a smile.

"Hey, I am not… Junsu-hyung! Stop!" Changmin couldn't help but to laugh when Junsu suddenly jumped up on his back as if Changmin was a rodeo horse.

The photographer clapped his hands hard, but couldn't contain his smile "Alright guys, straighten up now. Playtime is over!"

"A-ah… I'm hun-"

"Gry." Jaejoong filled in with a smile, receiving a glare from Changmin "We know. We're hungry too."

"Should we go and eat then?" Junsu asked, taking a light hold of Yoochun's hand as they walked.

Their manager nodded a little "Yeah, you have an hour for lunch now. Spend it however you'd like. I have a meeting to attend to, so in case I'm not done when the hour is over, you know where to go next right?"

"Yes we do. Manager-nim, you must remember to eat too!" Yunho said with a smile. The manager nodded and mumbled something before he patted him on the back and disappeared into one of the conference rooms.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Yunho asked as he placed his arm around Jaejoong's waist.

"Food~…" Changmin groaned with closed eyes "So hungry…"

"You're always hungry, stupid." Yoochun said teasingly before he looked at Junsu "Well, I'd eat anything at this point, so let's go to the cafeteria?"

The rest of the members agreed and they headed down to the packed cafeteria in the building. After a while, they got their food and managed to find a table to sit down by.

"So many people here today. We must've chosen the worst day of them all to go and have lunch in the cafeteria!" Junsu laughed as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Totally." Yoochun agreed "We always go here during the most hectic time of the day. How come we never learn?"

Jaejoong smiled and started to eat his salad "I dunno, but the food is good here at least, right Changmin?"

Changmin nodded, too busy to eat to actually answer the question. He did agree though, but he wanted to eat fast so he could meet up with Minho for a little while.

They all finished their meal without further talking. The volume in the small cafeteria was high, so they'd have to scream to even hear what they were saying. Once they finished, they got up from their chairs and left the loud room. All five of them let out a relieved sigh as they stepped outside, the silence hit them hard.

"That cafeteria is no joke..!" Yoochun said "Not going there at this time ever again."

"Um, guys… I'm… Leaving for a little while, I'll meet you up at the studio, okay?" Changmin quickly said just before he walked off with long steps to avoid further questions.

"Bet he's going to get some ass in five minutes."

"Ya! Don't say it like that Yoochun!" Jaejoong protested "Maybe he has... Other stuff to do… Eh, who am I kidding. Yes, he's getting some ass in five minutes."

Yunho and Junsu laughed loudly while they continued to walk towards the small park next to the building. It was never wrong to get some fresh air while they could.

"Minho!" Changmin smiled as he found his lover, giving him a hug "Sorry I'm late, it was a hell down in the cafeteria…"

Minho smiled and hugged him back, nuzzling his neck gently "It's alright, I'm glad you could make it in time."

Changmin didn't let any further conversation take up their precious time as he leaned down and caught up Minho's soft lips in a heated kiss. Minho wasn't late with responding, his hands gently entangling in Changmin's hair. Changmin pressed him lightly against the closest wall in the empty room, almost lifting him from the ground as the kiss deepened. Soft and moist tongues met, twirling around each other, making the two men shiver in excitement. Minho broke the kiss first, gasping for air while Changmin moved down his mouth, exploring every inch of the warm skin over the others neck.

"Ch-changmin~…" Minho whispered, tugging lightly on the older man's shirt "Be nice~…"

Changmin looked up and smirked "I'm always nice…"

"No you're not..!" Minho protested, but got shut up by another deep kiss, leaving his legs to give in. He clinged onto Changmin's shoulders, moaning softly while the others mouth got more and more violent with the soft skin "Pants. Take off my pants." Minho whispered, tugging a bit more on Changmin's shirt "Too tight."

Changmin laughed and gave him a kiss "I can't believe how easy it is to turn you on like this…" he teased, but he did want Minho to be comfortable, so he opened the tight leather pants and set the others member free. Minho let out a relieved sound as he felt the pressure ease up a little. Changmin looked at him with warm eyes, and Minho just smiled at him as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper in Changmin's jeans "You're not that calm either…" Minho teased as he felt the hard length against his fingers "You want me to touch it?"

Changmin groaned a little "Get down on your knees and suck it. Fuck Minho, you made me jerk off this morning…"

Minho smiled widely as he heard that information "Film it next time, will you?" he said while pulling down Changmin's underwear together with the jeans, placing a soft kiss on top of the hard cock.

"Next time, I'm gonna make sure to tie you up in a chair and then I'm going to jerk off in front of you." Changmin answered while running his hands through Minho's hair "And I won't give you any help with your own… Needs."

"That's harsh babe." Minho answered with a smile before he parted the pink, swollen lips and took in Changmin's hard length into his mouth. The older man leaned his head back, sighing deeply as he felt the wet warmth around his throbbing cock "Yeah, suck it. You love sucking my cock, it turns you on the most, doesn't it?" he looked down at Minho, who was looking at him with heated eyes "I might be nice and pound your ass if you suck me good enough."

Minho moaned quietly at the other's words, his tongue teasingly rubbing against the small slit. He loved the feeling of Changmin's cock in his mouth, and it was true that he got damn turned on by pleasing the other like this. He wrapped his long fingers around the base of his lover's cock, glancing up at him as he started to suck him hard. Changmin gasped, the hold of Minho's hair tightened a little "Y-yeah… Suck me like that… Good boy…" he mumbled. Minho swallowed around the head of the hard length, forcing it further down his own throat. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the sounds he got from Changmin made it damn worth it.

"A..hah.. M..Minho.. Holy shit…" Changmin moaned as he felt the other's throat tighten around the sensitive cock, thrusting lightly with his hips "Fuck babe, you're gonna make me cum already…"

Minho smiled and moved back, looking at him with hungry eyes "Well, we can't have it like that, can we?" he got up and turned around, leaning on his hands against the wall "I want you to fuck my ass now. And I won't take no for an answer."

Changmin chuckled, giving Minho's ass a slap, making the young man moan loudly "You're pretty demanding today Minho. Maybe you jerked off at the thought of me this morning, hm?" he pulled down the tight pants, letting out an irritated sound "Those pants might make your ass look sexy, but next time we're having sex, I'm going to expect them to be taken off already."

Minho laughed at the other's impatience, helping him to pull down the pants far enough for Changmin to be able to access his ass.

Changmin crouched down behind Minho, placing a soft kiss on his left buttcheek "I love your ass, it's really firm."

Minho wetted his lips, glancing over his shoulder "Th-thanks. I guess?"

Changmin just smiled and parted the buttcheeks with his hands, revealing the tight entrance. He slowly ghosted a finger over it, smirking as he saw it twitch under his touch "You've been touching yourself here again. You're unusually sensitive today."

Minho whimpered, he was busted "Y-yeah… I.. Might have… This morning… And last night…"

Changmin chuckled, ghosting his fingertips over it again "Such a naughty boy…" he whispered before he leaned forward with his head, placing his mouth over the tight, pink entrance. Minho arched his back, gasping in surprise when he felt the other's moist mouth around his most private part "Ch-changmin… Hyung, come on… Don't tease…"

Changmin ignored his request, slowly rubbing his tongue against the tight hole. He could feel how Minho's body shivered in pleasure; he could hear how his lover's breath sped up as he continued his teasing. Changmin placed a hand around the other's hard and throbbing cock, jerking it lightly.

"N-nnh~..! Changmin~! Stop teasing and just fuck me already..!" Minho cried, his body trembling from the extreme teasing his lover brought "I can't wait any longer!"

Changmin smiled and got up on his feet again, placing light kisses over Minho's neck and shoulder "You want me to fuck you?"

"Y-yes!"

"Hard?"

"Uhu..!"

"Fast?"

"Hyung!"

Changmin laughed at the young man's impatience "Okay, okay." He gave Minho a kiss as he placed an arm around his waist to support him "It might hurt, I didn't bring any lube…"

"I don't care, I want it to hurt as long as you're the one fucking me." Minho growled, taking Changmin's hand with his own, squeezing it hard.

The older man nodded and took a hold of his hard length, wetting the head of the cock with some saliva before he carefully started to force himself inside Minho's tight body. The young man trembled underneath him as a loud whine in pain escaped his lover. Changmin closed his eyes, placing soft and comforting kisses over his neck while pushing himself further inside, gasping quietly with each breath. Minho was really tight, if he'd get any tighter, he'd break. Minho leaned his head against the wall for a few seconds when Changmin stopped pushing, taking a few deep breaths as the pain faded away.

"Are you okay?" Changmin asked, giving his ear a soft kiss.

"I'm okay." Minho answered and turned his head, meeting up with Changmin's mouth as he felt how the older man started to move inside of him. The kiss deepened in the same pace as Changmin's thrusts speeded up, making them both moan from the pleasure. Changmin could hardly breathe, it was almost impossible to move inside of the other, but fuck, it felt so damn good having him that tight around his hard cock. Minho arched his back with a loud cry when Changmin hit the sensitive spot, deep inside of his body. The older male smiled and grabbed Minho's hips, the thrusts got harder and harder. Minho couldn't help but to scream each time Changmin hit his prostate with force, his whole body crumbling up from the intense pleasure "Changmin… Changmin I.. Oh god…" he started to move his hips hard back against the other, looking at his beloved boyfriend with eyes filled with lust and pleasure "Fuck me harder baby… Don't hold back."

Changmin looked at him, at first a bit surprised, but then he smiled and nodded "Then I won't hold back." He wrapped one arm around Minho's waist again, taking a hold of his member "You're leaking out pre-cum like hell, Minho…" he whispered, jerking the hard and wet member in a fast pace. Minho's nails started to make marks in the wall, the pleasure was overwhelming. Changmin's cock pounded his ass hard, hitting the prostate with every damn hard thrust and his hand were jerking the already sensitive cock.

Changmin leaned his forehead between his shoulders before he lifted him up and somehow turned him over "Wrap your legs around my waist. I wanna see you come…"

Minho blushed and did as he was told, arching his back from the wall as the pleasure intensified even more. At this angle, Changmin's cock rubbed hard against the G-spot, as well as the tip of the hard member hit the prostate with such force that it almost hurt.

"Changmin! F-fuck..! I'm.. I'm.. I'm coming..!" Minho wrapped his arms around Changmin's neck, the sweaty body wriggling and twisting in Changmin's arms. Changmin himself moaned loudly as well, he wouldn't be able to hold back his own orgasm for much longer. Suddenly he felt how Minho's body tensed up, a loud scream coming out from the black haired young man as he came all over himself, his ass sucking Changmin's cock in even further. The wet and warm inner walls tightened up, convulsing around the sore length, making him scream out in pleasure as he came just a few seconds afterwards. He kept pounding Minho's ass hard until they both were drained and exhausted. He leaned his head against Minho's shoulder, gasping for the air he needed to be able to stay standing. Minho smiled and gave his head a kiss "Fuck… That was… Amazing…" he panted out with a smile.

Changmin smiled too and nodded, hugging him a bit closer, but too exhausted to answer.

"Changmin?"

"Hm?" Changmin looked up at him, stroking away a few sweaty strokes of hair from his beautiful face "What is it?"

"I love you so much…" Minho blushed a little when saying it. They hardly ever said that to each other, but sometimes, it just… It just felt right.

Changmin smiled and gave him a long, passionate kiss "I love you too… I love you more than anything."

"Even more than food?" Minho asked jokingly.

"Now, now, don't get too full of yourself…" Changmin teased, placing a kiss on Minho's neck before he decided on telling the truth "But yes. I love you more than food."

Minho hugged him hard, tears filling his eyes. Knowing that Changmin actually liked him more than food made him somewhat over emotional. He hid his face against his lover's neck, his fingers softly entangled in his hair.

"Don't cry Minho…" Changmin said softly "I still might choose ice-cream before having sex with you."

"Oh you…" Minho hit his shoulder hard with an embarrassed laugh "Stop ruining the moment."

Changmin smiled and gave him a kiss "I'm just joking. I'd eat the ice-cream while having sex with you. Or eat the ice-cream from your body. That would be the best."

Minho just shook his head and gave Changmin's nose a little kiss "You're such an idiot. And we are both really screwed now. I'm late, and I bet you're late too."

"I don't really care, it was so worth it…" Changmin mumbled before he pulled out of Minho's ass, helping him stand steady on the floor before he took a step back "You uh… Should probably take a shower before doing anything…"

"So should you, you're sweaty…" Minho smiled and pulled him close again "Care to join me?"

Changmin laughed and wrapped his arms around him "I don't think I can say no to that offer…"

"Told you. He got some ass." Yoochun said while watching the footage from the camera he had put up in the room. It was later that evening, and they had just came back from their last filming.

Jaejoong shook his head "I can't believe you just filmed them having sex."

"Don't worry, I won't spread it. I got some on you and Yunho-hyung too."

"You WHAT?" Jaejoong looked at his so-called best friend "YOU'VE BEEN FILMING US? WHEN?"

Yoochun just smiled innocently and ducked for the tape Jaejoong threw at him "Oh, a little every now and then…"

"You little… Just you wait until I catch you, you won't be able to walk for a week!"

Yoochun laughed and quickly grabbed the video camera, running around the room to get away from his angry friend "I'm already used to that, so you better make that a month!" he shouted as he got chased out of the room, and down the corridor.

Yunho, who had just arrived, looked at them in confusion "What was that all about?"

Junsu looked at him and smiled while shaking his head "I think you'll be better off not knowing about it…"

"YOU LITTLE! YOOCHUN-AH! COME BACK HERE! WHEN DID YOU FILM ME AND YUNHO? HUH?"

The scream was heard throughout the whole building, just as Yoochun's laughing.

"I won't tell you! But if you keep chasing me, I might just happen to leak it out to the Cassies that wants to see it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE. GRR, JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU! YOOCHUN-AH!"

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Let's say that it ended up in pain for Yoochun. After being chased around the building for a while, Jaejoong caught up to him, stole the camera and gave him a hard punch in the face before he walked back upstairs. So, with a slightly swollen lip, Yoochun went to seek comfort with Junsu.

"Junsu~…" he whined, trying to look as miserable as he could.

"Don't try, you deserved that one." Junsu laughed and looked up from the song he was writing. Yoochun pouted and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Maybe a little."

"How about a lot?"

"Okay, a lot."

Junsu smiled and leaned his head back against Yoochun's shoulder, closing his eyes as his lover placed a soft kiss just behind his ear.

"We should go to bed… It's getting late…" Yoochun mumbled, hugging Junsu close with a sigh.

"It's not that late, you just want a reason to get me in bed so you can screw me."

"… Maybe…"

Junsu snickered a little, placed a kiss on Yoochun's neck "Perv."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Fine."

"I like it."

Yoochun smiled and pulled up Junsu on his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist instead "I know."

Junsu placed his arms around the others neck, gave him a slow but passionate kiss. Yoochun moved a little closer, shutting his eyes as he let Junsu's tongue enter his own mouth. A soft sigh slipped out from Junsu as their tongues met, wrestling a little before Yoochun completely dominated him. He let himself get pushed back towards the bed by Yoochun, managing to take off the others shirt on the way and threw it away into a corner of the room. In no time he felt the bed against the back of his lower legs, willingly laying down and pulled Yoochun with him. Yoochun laughed as he was dragged down, finding himself on top of Junsu.

"I love you, Su."

"I love you too, perv. So get naked. Like now."

The demanding tone from Junsu just made Yoochun amused "Since when are you in charge?"

Junsu smirked and flipped them over, pinning the others arms down on the bed with his knees "Since about now?"

Yoochun looked at his loved one with surprise, but he couldn't say that he disliked being dominated. Rather the opposite, it was damn sexy having such a dominant Junsu in bed.

"So, you're topping tonight then?" he said with a smile, placing his hands on Junsu's legs.

"Like I'd let you be on top two nights in a row."

The red-haired man took out a soft cloth from a drawer "And to make sure you won't turn the tables, like you did last time, you'll be tied up."

Yoochun laughed and nodded, his eyes burning with lust already "Whatever you say, but I don't think you have the right to call me perv after being the one tying me up…"

Junsu smiled and tied his hands against the bed-post "I never said I wasn't a perv." He said, sending the man underneath him a heated glance.

"No, that's completely true…" Yoochun agreed, tugging a little with his hands, but they were completely stuck. It felt weird, but somehow it made him even more excited. The feeling of being helpless and submissive only added onto his lust.

Junsu smiled and lifted Yoochun's chin with his hand, stroking his thumb over his bottom lip "I guess Jaejoong-hyung hit you pretty hard…" the other winced a little as Junsu pressed his thumb against the swollen part "Y-ya. That hurts."

Junsu smiled and teasingly ran his tongue along the sore lip, keeping his eyes locked with Yoochun's. A short chuckle slipped out of him as he saw how Yoochun's eyes were begging him not to tease. Ha. Like he'd miss the chance of teasing Yoochun to death while having him tied up in a bed.

Moving away from Yoochun's face, he slowly took off the tight shirt he had been wearing, squirming a little on top of the other. Yoochun swallowed, letting his eyes slide over the beautiful body "J-junsu-yah… Stop being such a tease."

Junsu smiled and leaned down over him, gave the other man a deep and hungry kiss, gently scraping his nails down the soft skin over his chest. Yoochun gasped lightly as he felt the others nails over the sensitive nipples, squirming a little. He tried once again to get his hands loose, but he was helplessly stuck. Junsu noticed his movement, slowly rubbing his fingertips against his left nipple instead "You like that?"

Yoochun moaned quietly, closing his eyes with blushing cheeks "Y-yeah…"

The young man on top of him let out a low, sexy laugh as he felt how the nipple hardened under his fingers "My my, Yoochun-ah. I didn't know you'd be so easy to tease…"

"Sh-shut up…" Yoochun mumbled, so embarrassed over the situation that he could've died on the spot if it weren't for the reason that he was so damn horny.

Junsu smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his lips before he lowered his mouth, slowly exploring every inch of Yoochun's neck. He loved Yoochun's neck, it was so fucking sexy. Especially when he leaned his head back and showed it off for everyone. As he moved further down south, he could feel Yoochun's body tremble under his lips, making him smile. It wasn't often he got the chance of topping Yoochun, but when he did… Damn, they both loved it.

"Ah… Junsu, come on…" Yoochun looked at him, moving a bit restlessly underneath him "Feels like I'm going to rip my pants if you don't take them off…"

Junsu laughed "Oh what I wouldn't give to see that happen…" he teased but unbuttoned and unzipped Yoochun's pants, taking out his hard length with gentle fingers.

Yoochun let out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes a little as he felt how Junsu's fingers moved up and down the hard cock.

The redhead leaned down, playfully ghosting his tongue over the head of the throbbing member. Yoochun moaned softly, bucking his hips a little, wanted to get into the others warm mouth.

"Not so fast Chunnie…" Junsu whispered, lifting Yoochun's legs and placed them over his own shoulders. He took a hold of the others warm and hot member with his hand, jerking it lightly as he ran his tongue over the backside of the length. Yoochun pulled on the cloth holding his hands, letting out soft moans in pleasure "F-fuck… Junsu… Please, sweetheart…"

Junsu just smiled and parted his lips, taking in one of his balls, sucking hard on it. Yoochun arched his back with a loud, pleased growl. He could feel how his cock started to spill out pre-cum. God, he both hated and loved how Junsu knew all of his weak spots.

Junsu got more and more eager as he heard the others pleased sounds, moving his mouth down to the tight entrance instead. He placed both of his hands underneath Yoochun's ass, lifting him up a little. Slowly he placed soft kisses around the hole, humming as he heard Yoochun whine in impatience. Then, without a warning, Junsu placed his mouth over the pink entrance, pressing his tongue inside the tight warmth with closed eyes. Yoochun gasped, and pulled hard with his arms. With a snap, the cloth broke and he buried his fingers in the red hair "J-junsu..! Oh god… Don't tease me more…"

Junsu let out a pleased sound as he felt Yoochun's fingers in his hair, moving his tongue in and out of the others tight ass. After a few seconds he glanced at his lover with a smile, placing a finger against the wet hole "You want more?"

Yoochun growled "Yes, for fucks sake, yes!"

The others impatience made Junsu laugh quietly as he pressed a finger inside the tight ass, twisting it around a little. Yoochun bucked his hips once again, pushing himself closer to his lover. When Junsu soon added in another finger, Yoochun took a hard grip of the sheets instead. He didn't know how much longer he'd withstand the teasing, his cock needed to release, he couldn't help it.

"J-junsu… Come on, I can't hold back much longer…"

Junsu licked the head of his cock lightly, tasting the warm fluid with a smile "Oh, but you will…" he said as he took a hold of the others balls, pulling them out a little, rubbing them gently with his fingers "You'll hold out as long as I want you to."

"Oh come on…" Yoochun whined "That's not fair~…"

Junsu laughed and kissed him back up to the soft lips, leaning his forehead against the others "If you want me, then maybe you should get me naked too, hm?"

Yoochun growled a little, quickly unbuckling the belt and pulled down the tight pants Junsu was wearing. He grabbed the others cock, jerking it slowly. Junsu shivered, adding a third finger inside Yoochun's body. Yoochun shook his head a little, grabbed the tube with lube from the bedstand.

"Lube. Too dry." He gasped out. Junsu nodded and took the tube, clicking out lube on his fingers before he pushed them back in, making Yoochun arch his back with a loud moan in pleasure. He leaned himself on his elbows, catching Junsu's mouth in a hungry kiss that left them both breathless. Junsu panted heavily by now as Yoochun's hand moved faster around his longing cock. He placed intense kisses over the others wonderful neck, trying to stretch out Yoochun's ass as much as he could.

About a minute later, Yoochun grabbed Junsu's hand to make him stop "I'm ready, don't make me wait longer…" he mumbled, entangling his fingers in the soft, red hair again. Junsu smiled and pulled out his fingers, took the lube once again and coated his throbbing length with it instead. The redhead placed Yoochun's legs on his shoulders again, aiming himself against the tight entrance. He looked at his lover for a few seconds before he smiled, slowly starting to push himself inside. Yoochun groaned from the pain that filled his body, but knowing that it'd pass over soon, he tried to relax as much as he could. Junsu moaned when he felt how tight and wet Yoochun was, his nails digging into the others hips.

"F-fuck… Yoochun…" he whispered as he pressed himself all the way inside, stopping for a little while to regain a little control over himself again. Only when Yoochun let out a begging "Please~…" and moved his hips, Junsu started to thrust into him, slow at first. Yoochun placed his hands over Junsu's, and they entwined their fingers automatically as their hands touched. With a moan, Junsu leaned down a little, the thrusts getting harder with every second that passed. Yoochun panted heavily, answering each thrust with his whole body as the pleasure rose inside of him.

"Hn-nh~… A~ah… Junsu!" Yoochun moaned as Junsu thrusted hard against the sweet spot, deep inside his body "Ri-right there baby, right there..!"

Junsu nodded, unable to speak from the pleasure Yoochun brought to him. He couldn't describe the feeling of the tight walls embracing his hard cock; he couldn't describe how it felt each time Yoochun lifted his hips to meet up with his own thrusts. He moved his hands together with Yoochun's as the other placed his arms above his head, bringing their bodies closer. With a smile, the redhead gave his lover a deep and hungry kiss, thrusting harder into his hard ass. They were unusually quiet, the only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing, broken by soft mewls together with the sound of two bodies slamming together.

Yoochun released one hand from Junsu's, moved it down in between them and started to jerk himself off. He bit the pillow hard as Junsu moaned lowly in his ear. None of them were far from coming by now, Junsu's thrusts were getting more irregular as he closed in on the orgasm.

With a muffled scream, Yoochun's body tensed up as the orgasm suddenly took over his body, making him release himself all over the flat stomach.

Junsu clenched his eyes shut, biting his teeth hard together when he felt how Yoochun's ass sucked him in, making it impossible for him to thrust, but the sudden tightness was enough to push him over the edge as well. He groaned against his lover's neck as he released his load deep inside Yoochun's ass, his whole body shaking from the intense pleasure.

They stayed still for a few minutes before Junsu's arms started to shake, causing him to simply just lie down on top of the other. Yoochun groaned a little from the sudden weight, but laughed too.

"God Junsu…" he mumbled, slowly massaging the back of his neck with his fingers "That was amazing. The best."

Junsu smiled and nodded, closing his eyes "It was… I'll let you top next time…"

"I'm not sure I want to top next time."

"Yes you will, this is so exhausting."

Yoochun laughed again, pushing Junsu over "I need a shower. And I won't let you join, because we'd end up fucking again. And I don't want to piss Changmin off even more."

Junsu smiled and rolled over on his stomach "Alright then. But don't wake me up if I fall asleep while you're showering."

Yoochun smiled and gave him a kiss between his shoulders "I won't. Good night."

"Night…"

Jaejoong smiled as he sat down on the bed where Yunho was lying with a book in his lap. The other looked up at his lover and closed the book when he saw him coming over "Did you finish the song?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be a great hit." Jaejoong said and moved over to Yunho, cuddling up in his arms.

"Probably…" Yunho mumbled, placing a kiss on his forehead "I love you so much Jaejoong… You have no idea…"

Jaejoong smiled and wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist, leaning his head against the others chest "I love you even more, you know that."

Yunho smiled and stroke his arm softly "Probably."

Jaejoong let out a content sigh, closing his eyes. The warmth from Yunho's body made him sleepy, and he felt safe in the other's arms. He knew Yunho would do anything to keep him safe, even if that meant he'd sacrifice himself.

"Jaejoongie?"

"Hm?"

"What would I do without you?"

Jaejoong smiled "You'd starve to death, then you'd die from sexual frustration."

Yunho looked a bit confused "I'd die and then… How does that work?"

A soft laugh emitted from the young man in his arms "I don't know, but it works somehow."

Yunho smiled and tugged gently on his nose "You're weird."

"I never said I wasn't." Jaejoong replied quickly, hitting his hand gently

Yunho snorted in amusement, catching Jaejoong's hand and entwined their fingers "I won't ever leave you. No matter what, I'll always be yours…"

Jaejoong looked up at him, squeezing his hand "Baby…" he sat up and gave him a soft kiss "Why are you talking like this..?"

Yunho shook his head, placing a hand around Jaejoong's cheek "I don't know… I just have a weird feeling…"

Jaejoong took the hand that cupped his cheek, kissing the palm softly "Well, if it's to any comfort, I won't leave you either. I'll always, always be yours… Even if we'd end up separated, I won't forget. I love you, and I will never love someone else. I'm always yours."

Yunho blinked away the tears in his eyes, hugging Jaejoong tightly "I love you Jaejoong."

Jaejoong bit his lip hard, taking a shivering breath to forced back the tears "I love you too Yunho. Always and forever."

They stayed like that, holding each other hard. As if they could sense what kind of difficulties was ahead of them, even though it was years to there. That night, they both knew that the safe life they lived would change. They didn't know why, or how, but they just knew. But one thing was for sure, Jaejoong thought to himself just before he fell asleep, he'd always love Yunho. Nothing would ever make that change.

"Good night Yunnie…" he whispered, a loud snore was what he got for an answer. With a smile he stretched out over his lover's sleeping body, turning off the light on the bedstand. Well, whatever it was, it was years ahead. Tomorrow was a new day, and he wasn't going to let any gloomy thoughts about the future cloud the present. With a smile he laid down next to Yunho and placed his arms around him. Yunho moved a little closer and nuzzled his face against Jaejoong's neck.

And so the night passed, and a new morning started to arrive.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

And thus, morning arrived once again. The clocks in the Dong Bang Shin Ki household started to ring, waking all five of them up, despite the protesting moans and sighs. They knew they had to hurry, in a few hours they were going to get on the flight. They didn't know where they'd go just yet, they'd get to know that once they got on the plane.

Jaejoong was the first one out of bed and in the shower. He was in a bad mood. A really, really bad mood. He had been dreaming about Yunho all night, but not in any good way. He had dreamt that Yunho left him, cheated on him and blamed it all on Jaejoong. He knew that Yunho never would do that, but he was hurt. He couldn't help it, but he was hurt. A quick shower, then he got dressed and walked out in the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast for the five of them as he always did. Yunho walked up behind him and gave his cheek a kiss.

"Good morning sweetie…" he mumbled, but then frowning as Jaejoong turned his head away, ignoring the kiss and his words.

"What's wrong Jaejoongie?"

"Nothing." The word came out with a sharp, cold tone, and Yunho looked at him.

"Okay then…" he said before he walked off to take a shower too.

He wasn't the only one noticing Jaejoong's bad mood. None of the other three dared to talk during breakfast, they just quickly ate it and then left the table to pack up the most important they'd need for being away for two days.

Yunho helped Jaejoong with the dishes, but no matter how he tried, Jaejoong just wouldn't look at him. He sighed and put down the plate on the bench.

"Jaejoong, what on earth is wrong with you today? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"…" Jaejoong didn't answer, just finished off the dishes and dried his hands "I'm going to pack." He mumbled and left the kitchen, leaving Yunho confused and upset. He must've done something bad to make Jaejoong in such a bad mood.

Once they all had packed, they got into the car. Jaejoong sat down furthest back, crossing his arms over his chest and said nothing during the whole trip. Arriving at the airport, he snapped at Yunho for being slow when taking the luggage out of the car, giving him an angry glare. Yunho looked at him with confusion. What the hell was wrong with him today?

During the walk to the gate, Yunho decided on making up for whatever he had done wrong. He looked at Jaejoong, whom were hiding his face underneath a cap and the hood of the shirt.

"Jaejoongie~…" he tried, blowing up his cheeks like a pufferfish. This was something that normally would make Jaejoong laugh and push him away, but today he only got a cold smile for a reaction.

Yunho sighed, then placing a hand on Jaejoong's hip "Do you want something to drink? I have water…"

Jaejoong shook his head and moved away from his lovers hands. He knew Yunho meant well, but… The effects of the dream wouldn't leave his body, and everything Yunho did just annoyed him. Not to mention that he got jealous when Heechul suddenly called Yunho's cellphone. He watched Yunho get all giddy about something Heechul told him (of course, "giddy" in Jaejoong's eyes today would be very happy in someone else's eyes). This just added on to his bad mood, and he pushed Yunho aside as he walked inside the plane before him. Yunho sighed and hung up on Heechul in the middle of his talk. He'd have to explain to him why later, but now he was seriously worried about Jaejoong.

Yunho sat down next to Jaejoong in the two seats on the left side, while Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin sat down on the three seats in the middle of the plane. They all looked worried and pressured as they glanced amongst each other. They were worried too, Jaejoong was never this down about nothing.

Jaejoong sighed in annoyance as Yunho sat down beside him, demonstratively crossing his arms over his chest, staring out the window. Yunho looked at him, biting his bottom lip, but didn't say anything. They only had to wait for a few minutes before the plane started to move, and soon enough they were on their way. Yunho tried to read a magazine, but he couldn't focus. He wondered what he had done the other wrong. It hurt him, making him want to cry. They had shared all those emotions last night, and now Jaejoong acted like it never happened.

Jaejoong got tired of staring out the window in a short while. Plus, he was tired of being in a bad mood. He looked at Yunho, whom hadn't changed pages in the magazine for over 30 minutes now. He looked so worried and upset, and it made Jaejoong feel guilty. He smiled a little, placing his fingers in the others open hand.

"Must be one heck of an interesting page…" he said softly. Yunho lifted his head in surprise when Jaejoong suddenly touched AND talked to him.

"H-huh? Oh. Yeah." He said, giving the other an unsure smile. Jaejoong gently entwined their fingers, squeezing his hand softly.

"What is it about?"

"Ehh…" Yunho looked at the page. To be honest, he hadn't read a word of the magazine; he had been too busy worrying over Jaejoong's state of mind.

Jaejoong laughed softly and leaned his head on Yunho's shoulder "I'm sorry for being such a bitch towards you today…" he mumbled.

Yunho nodded a little, pulling the curtains around the seats to give them some personal time "Why have you been like that?"

Jaejoong looked at him, playing a little with his fingers "I… I had so many bad dreams…" he said quietly, so quiet that Yunho had to lean forward to hear what he said.

"What kind of bad dreams..?" Yunho stroke away some hair from the other's face, lifting his chin a little.

Jaejoong looked embarrassed "It's ridiculous really…" he said slowly, but then he somehow managed to get up in Yunho's lap. Yunho smiled and wrapped his arms around him, hugging his lover close "Nothing is ridiculous when it makes you that upset… So tell me…"

Jaejoong leaned his head on Yunho's shoulder "Well… It started with us… We were out for a walk, I don't know where, but it was warm and nice. We were holding hands, out in the public. People saw us, but we didn't care. Neither did they." He swallowed and took a deep breath "Then… There was a guy coming at us. At first I didn't see who it was, but then I saw that it was Heechul… You let go of my hand, and everything got dark. You know, like how it gets dark just before a storm? And you started calling me a whore, that I was a spoiled brat that didn't deserve your love. You said that you didn't want to see me, that you never wanted to date me from the beginning. That everything I did was wrong, that my food tasted bad, I didn't please you in bed… And stuff like that…" without noticing it, tears started to roll down his cheeks "Then you walked off with Heechul. I saw you playing around with him the way we always do. It broke my heart…"

"Jaejoongie…" Yunho hugged him hard, nuzzling his neck gently "Baby…"

"I'm sorry, it's so ridiculous. I'm just so fucking scared Yunho… I'm so scared that you'll leave me brokenhearted, that you'll stop loving me. That you'll blame me for every bad thing that happens…"

Yunho lifted his head, kissing away the salty tears that rolled down Jaejoong's beautiful face "I won't. I will never stop loving you, you know that. Don't think about it anymore okay?" he placed a soft kiss on the others lips, then giving him a comforting smile "It was just a bad dream."

"I know… I feel so stupid…" Jaejoong said quietly, placing his arms around Yunho's neck "I'm so sorry…"

"Schh, don't be…" Yunho shook his head and gave him another kiss "I love you, and only you. I will always only love you, and I always have. You're my one and only, and I won't ever let that change."

Jaejoong smiled and stroke Yunho's face gently with his fingertips "I love you so much Yunnie… I can't explain how much I love you in words…" he touched his bottom lip softly, smiling as Yunho parted his lips from the touch "You're everything to me." He glanced over his shoulder, then smiled "Well… Part of that everything…" he said as he saw the other three members being fast asleep in their chairs.

Yunho laughed softly and took his hand, entwining their fingers "Silly."

"Just a little…" Jaejoong smiled and gave Yunho a passionate kiss, moving his free hand up to his hair. Yunho closed his eyes and let Jaejoong in inside his mouth, their tongues wrestling over dominance. In the end, Jaejoong won with a satisfied grin, exploring Yunho's mouth thoroughly. The other shivered lightly, cupping his hand around Jaejoong's right buttcheek and squeezed it "Not here Joongie…" he whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Not here, what?" Jaejoong answered playfully, his fingers moving down south, ghosting teasingly over Yunho's nipples. The young man gasped lightly from the touch, quickly grabbing his hand before it reached his crotch "Later, at the hotel. Okay?"

Jaejoong looked incredibly satisfied with the knowledge that he could turn Yunho on that fast "Promise?"

"Promise." Yunho smiled and nodded. Jaejoong nodded too and placed his hands back on his lover's shoulders, feeling the tension leave Yunho's body after a little while.

"Can I top then?"

"No, you most definitely cannot." Yunho chuckled and threatened to bite Jaejoong's hand as it moved up towards his mouth.

"Aww, please Yunnie?" Jaejoong pouted, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Last time, I couldn't walk for a week. You really want me to be unable to have sex for a whole week?"

"… No…" Jaejoong sighed, giving him a kiss "Plus you like fucking me more than me fucking you, isn't that right?"

Yunho smiled and stroke his back "It's because you make such pretty sounds when I pound your ass."

Jaejoong blushed wildly and hit his shoulder lightly "Does not."

"Most definitely does too, Boo." Yunho teased, tickling his side a little, making Jaejoong yelp and squirm in his lap.

"No tickling! No tickling! I give up!" Jaejoong protested with a laugh, grabbing Yunho's hands with his own. He looked down at the beautiful man, giving him a warm smile "Idiot. I love you so much."

"Who's the idiot here really?" Yunho smiled and gave Jaejoong's chin a soft kiss "I love you too, silly."

Jaejoong moved back to his seat as the captain said they were going down for landing, buckling himself up. Yunho smiled and took his hand, giving his fingertips soft kisses before he let go. He knew the stewardesses on the flight were bought up to shut up about what was said and done during the flights with different kpop idols, but he didn't want to risk too much.

Jaejoong leaned back in the seat with closed eyes as he felt the plane go down, sighing deeply. The bad feelings from the nightmares had left him, and he felt happy again. He looked at Yunho for a few seconds, smiled happily. Good thing he had Yunho to keep him sane.

He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have him.

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh lord, am I tired or what?" Jaejoong sighed as he stretched out his body on the hotel bed. Yunho smiled and looked at him from the hallway.

"Ya, what kind of manners do you have, not even taking your shoes off?" he teased as he untied his shoes. The trip had been long, and they hadn't had any time to rest between the flight and the interviews. They also filmed a short part of a tv-show. Hectic day? Yeah.

Jaejoong smiled and kicked off his shoes, let them drop down next to the bed before he rolled over on his side. He leaned his head in his hand, watching Yunho with seductive eyes "Yunnie~…" he purred, smiling wider as Yunho's body froze in the movement of taking his shoes off. Oh, he knew what Jaejoong wanted when he sounded like that.

Yunho slowly took off his jacket, hung it on a hanger and put it in the locker "Yes, Joongie?" he answered softly as he turned to face him with a smile.

"Come over here~… I wanna cuddle…" Jaejoong pouted, rolling over on his back again and opened his arms towards him. Yunho smiled and walked over to him, more than happy to join him in bed. He laid down on top of the other, Jaejoong's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I love you…" Yunho mumbled, placing a soft kiss on Jaejoong's ear. The man underneath him took a deep breath, soft fingers making their way down towards Yunho's ass "I love you too Yunnie…" he whispered, playfully biting on his ear "So… Can I be on top? Pleeeease?"

Yunho chuckled and looked at him for a moment before he nodded "If you promise to be gentle with me."

Jaejoong smiled widely and flipped them over "I'm always gentle with you."

"No you're not."

"I admit to that." Jaejoong took off Yunho's shirt, slowly scraping his nails over the other's chest "But you like it."

Yunho laughed and placed his hands behind his head "I guess I do, otherwise I wouldn't let you top me."

Jaejoong gave him a deep kiss, hungrily entering his tongue into the other's warm mouth. Yunho closed his eyes, moaning softly. He wasn't going to deny that he loved when Jaejoong got dominant like this. It didn't happen too often (which was a good thing, since it took his ass a week to recover), so when it did, it was extra hot. When Jaejoong's soft lips ghosted over his left nipple, he gasped for air, entangling his fingers into the soft hair "No teasing tonight Joongie…" he pleaded "I've been so fucking horny ever since you sexed me up on the flight…"

Jaejoong smirked and parted his lips, slowly rubbing his tongue against the pink nipple. Yunho mewled softly, arching his back a little from the mattress. He hated how Jaejoong knew that weak spot of his, but at the same time he knew what magic Jaejoong could do with his mouth. Let's just say that he could give Yunho an orgasm without even touching his cock. That's how good he was with his mouth.

"You're so hard Yunnie…" Jaejoong whispered teasingly, grinding himself a little against Yunho's tense crotch. Sometimes, Yunho was just too cute. Those times were the times when he wanted to dominate him. He slipped down his hand in between them, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulled them down together with the underwear. Yunho was now naked underneath him, while Jaejoong was still wearing all his clothes.

"I believe this is a bit unfair Joongie, you're wearing too much clothing." Yunho said with a cute pout, starting to pull Jaejoong's shirt upwards "So I suggest you take that off, cause it's getting hot in here."

Jaejoong laughed and let Yunho take off his shirt. He was right; it was quite hot in there. Once the shirt was on the floor, he leaned down again and placed soft kisses along his lover's stomach. In no time, he met up with Yunho's hard cock, lightly rubbing his tongue against the tip of it. Yunho moaned and bucked his hips a little, clenching his teeth together.

"J-jaejoongie… C-come on… I want you…" Yunho whispered as Jaejoong continued his teasing of the hard length, his body trembling from the pleasure the older man brought him. Jaejoong responded to his words by lifting his legs up a little, moving down his mouth further and gave his balls a few soft kisses.

"You want me to fuck you already?" Jaejoong asked, both teasing and a bit surprised. Yunho usually weren't that impatient when Jaejoong got to top. But seeing the begging look in his lover's eyes made his heart melt and he smiled, gave his inner thigh a kiss "Okay, just let me prepare you. I do want you to be able to walk tomorrow…"

Yunho laughed and stroke his hair softly "That's very kind of you." He watched Jaejoong dig out the lube from one of their bags, opening the bottle and clicked out a lot in his hand. Yunho's breath sped up a little from the anticipation as Jaejoong massaged the fluid over his fingers. He looked at Yunho, smiling at him "You're so cute right now Yunnie…" he said softly, gently rubbing his fingertips against the tight entrance to his ass "I like when you're submissive like this babe…"

Yunho moaned quietly and leaned his head back against the pillows as he felt Jaejoong's fingers around his most private parts "G-god Jaejoong… You're such a-.." he didn't get much further before the man above him pressed two fingers inside of him, making him arch his back from the sudden pleasure.

"A-ah! Jaejoong..!" Yunho gasped, running his hands over the others chest as Jaejoong wildly pushed his fingers in and out of his ass "F-fuck~…!"

Jaejoong wetted his lips a little as he watched Yunho's face, the sight made his cock ache from the want. He quickly leaned down over him, giving his beloved one a deep and passionate kiss as he added in a third finger. Feeling himself get stretched made Yunho's body twist both from discomfort and pleasure. He gasped for air as Jaejoong sped up his pace, getting up on his elbows to be able to kiss him. Their mouths met half way, tongues wildly dancing around each other, leaving the two men breathless as they broke the kiss. Yunho leaned his head back, pumping his hips intensely against Jaejoong's fingers. Holy shit, it felt so good. Jaejoong smiled as he saw Yunho's exposed neck, not being late with attacking it with hungry kisses. Big, red marks were left on his lover's neck as he moved back, looking at Yunho with hungry eyes. Yunho met up his glance and smiled, lightly touching Jaejoong's crotch "Getting a bit uncomfortable in those tight pants?"

Jaejoong smiled back and nodded "Very. So be kind and take them off for me, will ya?"

Yunho chuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his knees "Better?"

"Much." Jaejoong mumbled, starting to spread out his fingers inside the others ass, wanting to stretch him as much as possible before entering.

Yunho gasped and fell down on his back again, biting his hand hard to stay as quiet as he could. They had already received complaints at other hotels because they had been too loud, so he didn't want that to happen again.

Jaejoong laughed "Don't stay quiet for their sake, I like to hear you moan…" he whispered as if he had been reading his mind. Yunho smiled and placed a hand around Jaejoong's neck "Enough with the preparations, just fuck me will you?"

The older man smiled widely and nodded while pulling out his fingers. He took off his pants and underwear, throwing them away somewhere in a corner of the room. Yunho grabbed the lube before Jaejoong had the chance, clicking out some in his hand "My turn to tease you."

"No teasing Jung, your tight ass already made me spill myself…" he mumbled as Yunho's hand wrapped itself around the hard length, starting to jerk him fast. Jaejoong moaned from the pleasure his lover brought him, closing his eyes a little. Yunho moved his hand after a minute, placing a kiss on Jaejoong's neck "There…" he laid down on his back again, lifting his legs up in the air "Now get to it."

Jaejoong laughed and placed Yunho's legs over his shoulders, aiming himself against the tight hole "Ready?"

"More than ready." Yunho assured him, taking his hands softly with his own.

Jaejoong smiled and made a light thrust, his cock slipping in half way. He gasped as Yunho immediately tightened up around his throbbing cock, both of them trembling violently.

"Ah! Easy Jaejoongie…" Yunho pleaded, looking at him with pained eyes.

"Sorry baby…" Jaejoong mumbled, holding still for a while to give him some time to adjust before he pressed himself a little deeper inside. Shit, Yunho was fucking tight. He untangled their hands and lifted the others hips a little, trying to ease up on the pressure he knew that Yunho felt. Yunho smiled and stroke his arm "I'm fine. Go on."

Jaejoong nodded and leaned down over him, giving him a deep kiss as he started to move inside Yunho's tight body. The young man underneath him moaned loudly while arching his back, making himself tighter around Jaejoong's cock. Jaejoong panted heavily already, his thrusts getting more and more intense upon hearing Yunho's pleased sounds while taking him. Yunho let out soft sounds in pleasure as Jaejoong pounded him, his fingers digging into the mattress "J-jaejoong… H-harder.. I want you to.. Fuck me harder.."

Jaejoong moaned at the sound of Yunho's command, willingly thrusting harder into his tight ass. Yunho's inner walls clenched hard around his cock, almost making it impossible to move, but it felt so fucking good so he kept trying as hard as he could. Yunho almost screamed as Jaejoong's cock started to hit his prostate with an almost violent force, his nails ripping the sheets open "Jaejoong! Fuck! Fuck me right there baby, right there!" he moaned, making Jaejoong smile widely as he kept fucking him hard, his right hand moving to Yunho's cock, the slender fingers wrapped themselves around the throbbing member. Yunho's eyes rolled back in his head as the pleasure almost overwhelmed him, his back arched high up over the mattress. Jaejoong leaned down and placed kisses over his chest, only now remembering to enjoy himself too. He moaned Yunho's name as he fucked him even harder, the man underneath him screaming uncontrollably as the pleasure raged through his body. With one last, violent thrust, Jaejoong pushed Yunho over the edge, the young man screaming out his lover's name while coming. Jaejoong gasped for air as Yunho's ass sucked him in, tightening up violently around his sore cock, making him come as well with a scream in pleasure. He made two more, really hard thrusts that made Yunho's body shake before he stopped. The two young men panted heavily, their sweat making the sheets of the bed damp. Jaejoong smiled as he saw that Yunho had ripped the sheets.

"Did it feel that good Yunnie?" he teased, giving his lover a soft kiss.

Yunho blushed a little "Didn't even notice…" he mumbled with a smile "But it felt wonderful. As always." He cupped his hands around Jaejoong's face, giving him a soft kiss on the beautiful lips.

Jaejoong smiled happily and answered the kiss with all the love he could find, then he carefully pulled out of Yunho's body. Yunho groaned as he felt the pain in his ass and lower back "I'm going to hate you in the morning…"

Jaejoong let out an embarrassed laugh "I'm sorry~… Roll over, and I'll give you a massage before we go to sleep…"

Yunho smiled and turned over on his stomach, letting out a pained moan as Jaejoong's hands started to work his lower back "Ahh, shit that hurts…"

Jaejoong smiled and placed a kiss between his shoulders "Sorry… Try to bear with it, it'll make the pain less.. Well.. Painful?"

Yunho laughed and glanced at him over his shoulder "You mean pain is painful? Gee, how come I never could've guessed…"

Jaejoong gave his ass a hard slap while laughing, then going back to massaging his back "Shut up, or I won't massage you at all."

"Aouch, that one actually hurt!" Yunho pouted a little but then he smiled and leaned his head against his arms with a sleepy sigh. Jaejoong was damn good at massage.

When Jaejoong stopped a few minutes later, he saw that Yunho was fast asleep. With a smile, he laid down next to him and yawned. He turned off the lights, cuddled a little closer to the warm body next to him and then fell asleep within minutes.

In the room next door, Changmin sighed. Those hyungs… He hated how the sounds of them having sex made him horny. He hated it even more when he didn't have Minho to play with. He glanced over to his phone, then smirking. Should he wake him up? That would be fun. He grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Uhnn… Hello…?" Minho's sleepy voice was heard in the phone.

"Hi… It's me…" Changmin mumbled, leaned back in the chair a little.

"Changmin? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Minho sat up in the bed, his voice displaying deep worry.

"No, no.. I just.. I miss you…"

Minho smiled a little and pressed the phone closer to his ear, as if he could get close to his loved one by doing so "I miss you too… I've been thinking about you all night…"

Changmin laughed softly and closed his eyes "Really? Tell me what you've been thinking about then…"

Minho also laughed "Oh, that depends… Are you naked?"

"I could be."

"Take off your pants."

Changmin smiled and did what he was told "Yeah?"

"Can you afford this call?"

Changmin laughed "You thought that much about me?"

Minho chuckled "I did."

Changmin sighed and leaned back in the chair again "So… What DID you think about?"

"I thought about you… Naked… In your bed…"

Changmin chuckled "Tell me more..."

**End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

When Yunho woke up the next morning, the first thing he knew was a damn intense pain. He groaned and rolled over on his back, only to notice Jaejoong wasn't there.

"Joongie..?" he mumbled tiredly, looking around. He spotted a note standing next to a glass of water and two pills. Still groaning, he reached out for the note and read what was on it:

"_Good morning! I woke up early, our first schedule is at 11. _

_I'll be waiting for you down in the dining hall. Take the painkillers, okay~? I love you! _

_~ Your Jaejoongie"_

Yunho smiled as he put back the note on the table, rubbing his face a little. So. Now the fight to get out of bed without dying too much. He somehow got up in sitting position, swearing quietly at the pain in his ass and lower back. Grabbing the glass he put the white pills in his mouth and swallowed them before he got up on his feet. It wasn't as bad standing as he had thought, but it hurt. Jaejoong was NOT going to be on top for a while.

With a sigh he made his way, a bit stealthily, to the bathroom to take a shower. Standing in there, he remembered the dream he had during the night. Smiling widely he washed off his muscular body and the soft hair before he got out. He felt much better now, and he might be able to walk normally soon. He had to tell Jaejoong what he had been dreaming about, because he knew how embarrassed his lover would be. It was always fun to see him that red-faced, it didn't happen too often.

Once he was dressed, he put on his shoes and walked to the elevator. Some of the other hotel guests bowed politely to him, and he answered with a light bow and a smile. The girls who had just greeted him squealed in joy and rushed off. Yunho shook his head and took the elevator up to the dining hall. Stepping out of it, he immediately spotted Jaejoong sitting by a table close to the window. He walked over and gently stroke his back "Good morning…"

Jaejoong jumped a little, as he had been lost far away in his thoughts, but smiled happily as he saw the man he loved more than anything "Good morning to you too… Slept well?"

Yunho nodded "Uhu. Very well."

"The pain?"

"I can handle it."

Jaejoong smiled and watched Yunho sit down with a pained grimace. Once Yunho was on the chair, Jaejoong took out his foot from the sandal, gently sliding it up the others leg "What did you dream about~..?" he purred, looking at his lover with seductive eyes.

Yunho blushed a little and cleared his throat before he looked at Jaejoong. Holy fuck, if they hadn't been surrounded by people, he would've dragged down the sexy beast of a man on the floor and fucked him right then and there.

"Oh well… You, I guess…" Yunho teased, lifting the cup with tea and looked at him with heat in his eyes.

"I know." Jaejoong whispered, sliding his foot a bit further up "I could tell."

Yunho raised an eyebrow "Really now?"

"U~hu…" Jaejoong stuck out his tongue a little, wetting the soft lips. Yunho swallowed as he watched the soft, pink tongue. He could feel his own lust shooting up through his body again, but he had to force it away. Now wasn't the time.

With slightly red cheeks, he cleared his throat again and looked away to break the magic "Have you eaten yet?"

Jaejoong pouted a little "I have. You took such a long time to wake up."

Yunho smiled and looked over at the young man "Sorry. Where's the others?"

"Off on schedule, we'll be picked up to do another interview in an hour. Apparently we had to be in two places at the same time, so we got split up."

Yunho sighed "Ehh… I wanted to do the interview together.." he pouted, slightly disappointed that they'd be split up for the day.

Jaejoong sent him a glare "What? I'm not good enough to accompany you?"

Yunho smiled and stroke his foot along the other's leg "Of course you are Boo, you know I love to spend time with you. I just prefer to do that when we're free. Because when we're not, I don't know how to keep my hands off of you."

Jaejoong leaned back in the chair, completely satisfied with the answer "Well. You better keep your hands off me today."

Yunho snickered a little and nodded "I expect the same from you then, Joongie."

The man on the opposite side of the table smirked, and stroke away strands of hair from the beautiful face "I never have an issue with keeping my hands off during official moments…" Jaejoong teased.

"Hands maybe, but not eyes."

"Touché Yunnie, touché."

They had just finished their breakfast when they were picked up by their Coordi-noona, and were escorted to the car by bodyguards. There were so many fans there, screaming and reaching out for them. If there was something they disliked about being famous, it was the constant touching and grabbing of private parts that happened everywhere they went. Well, today they got to the car safely, and soon they were on their way to the TV-station. It wasn't a long ride, a mere ten minutes. Jaejoong looked at Yunho as they saw the mass with people outside the station.

"Holy…" he started, and Yunho gently placed his hand on this leg.

"I'll protect you." Yunho said and gave him a smile.

Jaejoong snorted a little, but took hold of his hand and squeezed it "Then I'll protect you too."

They let go of each other's hands as the door was opened, and squeezed themselves out of the car. Yunho held himself close to Jaejoong's body as the bodyguards surrounded them.

It was a hard struggle, but they managed to get inside the TV-station without too much harm done. Jaejoong let out a sigh and let himself lean against Yunho's strong body for a few seconds before he quickly moved away.

"That was intense." Yunho said, drying off the sweat from his forehead. Damn, this place was hot.

Jaejoong laughed and looked at him "Indeed. It's not helping that it's boiling hot outside either."

"Definitely not." Yunho agreed before he threw away the tissue and smiled to him.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi, we're going this way." Coordi-noona said, smiling to them while tripping away on her high heels.

With quiet chuckles they followed her. She always wore ridiculously high heels everywhere she went, even though she hardly could walk in them. She lead them into a room on the fifth floor and pretty much pushed them down in one chair each.

"Don't move while I go and get the clothes. Like really. Don't. Move." She said with a warning voice, making the two of them straighten their backs with a "Yes ma'am." like obedient little schoolboys.

Jaejoong glanced at Yunho as she left, smirking and got up, walked over to him and straddled his lap "Hi~…"

Yunho smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the slender waist "Hi there~…"

Jaejoong looked at him for a few seconds before he reached down and gave him a deep kiss. Better do it while they were alone. They couldn't really make out with each other in public. Yunho hungrily forced his tongue inside Jaejoong's warm mouth, his fingers sliding up inside the other's shirt. Jaejoong shivered a little, letting out a mewl in pleasure as their tongues met. He entangled his fingers in Yunho's hair, the kiss getting wilder and more intense by every second that passed. They broke the kiss to gasp for air, but Yunho used the few seconds to move down his mouth over Jaejoong's neck. He slid his hands further up the other's body, teasingly twisting his nipples a little.

Jaejoong leaned his head back with a moan, closing his eyes "F-fuck it Yunho… Don't turn me on like this just before an interview."

The man in the chair smirked and twisted them a little harder "I can't stop myself baby, you know that."

"I fucking hate you." Jaejoong moaned, tugging a little on his hair before he caught up Yunho's mouth in one last, deep kiss before he moved back to his chair.

Just in time. Half a minute later, their coordi came back with the clothes on a rack. She glanced suspiciously at their red and sweaty faces.

"What did you two do..?" she asked, looking at them intensely.

"We? Nothing. It's just really… Really hot in here." Yunho answered weakly. That woman was so freaking scary.

"Hmm…" she looked at them a few more seconds before she shrugged and threw them their clothes "Put them on, quickly. We don't have much time, okay? When you're done, go to the room next door and get your make up fixed."

"Yes ma'am~…" the two men answered before she left. Jaejoong glanced at Yunho, smiling widely "So… We're changing clothes?"

Yunho laughed and put out his arm to prevent Jaejoong to get too close "Don't even think about it."

"Aww, but~…" Jaejoong complained, taking Yunho's hand with his own, kissing the other's fingertips "I wanna~…"

"I know babe, but not now. Later, okay?" Yunho shivered as Jaejoong kissed his fingertips, giving in to temptation for a few seconds and let his fingers slide in inside his mouth before he moved away."

"You want it just as much as I do." Jaejoong said with an amused glance before he took off the white t-shirt "Shit, I'm so sweaty. I don't even think I'll manage to put those pants on." He looked at the tight leather pants with intense eyes.

Yunho laughed and looked at the jeans he had been given "Well. Good luck with that, while I put on those really comfortable jeans."

"I hate you even more right now." Jaejoong sighed, but lightened up as Yunho gave the back of his neck a soft kiss.

"I love you too gorgeous. And you'll be extremely sexy in those pants, so put them on. I want to see you wear them."

Jaejoong smiled and glanced at him over his shoulder "Perv."

"That's why you love me babe."

The interview proceeded smoothly after Jaejoong somehow managed to get on those tight leather pants. With some help from Yunho of course. They had spent almost ten minutes to get them on, laughing like mad because they just wouldn't go up. But in the end, they did, and now they both were lying on the floor in the changing room. They were exhausted, the heat hit them really hard.

"It's so hot…" Jaejoong sighed and fanned himself with a magazine.

"I should leave the room then." Yunho answered, his arm lying over his eyes.

"Ha-ha."

They turned silent again, only the buzzing sound of the fan on one of the tables was heard over their breathing.

"We should get up. This is pathetic." Jaejoong mumbled, but made no effort to get up from the cool floor.

"I don't mind being pathetic right now." Yunho answered with a yawn "I'm so tired."

"Ah… Me too… I hope our manager will come and get us soon…"

"Mm…" Yunho smiled and rolled over on his stomach instead, placing an arm around Jaejoong's waist "I love you. And your ass was damn sexy in those pants."

Jaejoong laughed and placed a hand on Yunho's arm "But they weren't so comfy… But I'm glad you liked them."

Yunho smiled and got up on his elbow, gave Jaejoong a kiss "You should wear them to bed tonight."

"You really want to go through the effort of taking them off?" Jaejoong chuckled and answered the kiss softly "Last time I wore tight pants when you wanted to fuck my ass, you got angry and almost ripped them."

Yunho laughed loudly at the memory "I guess not then. It's a shame, cause they were really nice on you."

"You… Are one weird man…" Jaejoong smiled, giving him another kiss "I love you too."

They got up after a little while and stretched out their bodies. Just after they got up, their manager came rushing in. He was warm and sweaty, and yet he wouldn't take off the suit.

"Ah, Manager-nim! You should take off your suit! It's too hot for that today!" Jaejoong scolded him nicely, happily taking the water bottle he was handed.

"Ah, yes, yes. Now come on you two, we must leave right now." The man said with a stressed voice and turned around, almost running down towards the car park.

Jaejoong and Yunho followed him quickly and got into the car as fast as they could.

"Jaejoongie-hyung~!" Changmin whined as soon as Jaejoong entered the car "Junsu took my cookies!"

"Did not, you ate them!" Junsu protested with a pout.

"Oh, right. I did."

Jaejoong rubbed his face "What on earth am I to you two? Your mother?" he gave them both a hard slap on the head "Ya, man up!"

Yunho chuckled and sat down next to Jaejoong "Listen to your mother kids." He said with a teasing grin, and immediately he was punished with a slap too. It hurt, but it was worth it, because he knew that Jaejoong loved his role in the group.

"Where are we going now?" Yoochun asked "I could kill for a swimming pool… And some cold drinks…"

The other four sighed at the thought of just laying around in a swimming pool with a glass of tequila in their hand. Well, not Junsu, he wanted iced water.

"That would be great…" Yunho sighed and leaned his head back against the seat "I hope we get some time over to swim in the hotel pool."

"Me too." Jaejoong agreed, leaning a little against Yunho. Of course, he made it look more like an accident, since their manager still didn't know (or just didn't want to realize) that they were doing each other every night.

Well, the day passed by and they came back to the hotel just past eight in the evening. Enough time to do something fun.

"Hey hey hey! Let's hit the pool!" Yoochun shouted as they walked towards the elevator from the parking lot.

"Yeah!

"Let's go!"

"I'm in!"

"Will there be food?"

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

"SCOOOOORE!"

Screams and loud laughter could be heard miles away, and they were coming from the five members of DBSK. They had just gotten changed and hit the pool, and were now playing a quite violent game of water volleyball.

"THAT WAS NOT A SCORE!" Junsu shouted "It was way off!"

"WAS TOO! You're just mad because you're losing!" Yoochun shouted back, with a teasing smile.

Jaejoong sighed from his place in the sunchair. He was too tired to participate in any water volleyball. He met Yunho's eyes for a brief second, sending him a seductive smile before he leaned back again and closed his eyes. Yunho declared peace and a break, and walked over to his lover. With a grin, he let some of the cold water drip down on Jaejoong's stomach, making the young man yelp and almost fall off from the chair.

"Yunho!" he pouted and hit the others arm "That's mean! The water is cold..!"

Yunho chuckled and sat down on the side of the sunbed, placing his hand on Jaejoong's leg "Hey, how about going upstairs?" he smiled, letting his eyes roam over the other's body "I'm getting tired of fighting with them over who scored and who didn't…"

Jaejoong laughed a little "Aw, but they're having fun. Come on, be a nice leader-ssi and play a little more with your minions."

Yunho shook his head with a small laugh and then nodded "Okay then, fine. One more game. And this time, I'm going to win."

Jaejoong laughed as he watched Yunho walk back to the pool and dive in. He never stopped falling in love with this man, did he? With a relaxed sound, he stretched out his back before he headed to the spa area, and sunk down in a Jacuzzi. That was more his taste tonight, than a wild waterfight. They could call it volleyball if they wanted to, but it was more waterfight than ballgame. After a few minutes, he saw Yunho come walking towards him. With a smile, he moved over a little to give Yunho some space too "Did you win?"

"Nope. Junsu blew it, again." Yunho muttered and sunk down in the hot water with a content sigh "So I decided to join you, while those kids kept on playing something else."

Jaejoong smiled and moved close to his beloved one once he was in the tub "It was nice of our manager to let us have the whole pool area for ourselves tonight."

Yunho nodded and placed an arm around Jaejoong's shoulders "Yeah, he said that he thought that we deserved it, after withstanding the heat today."

"Best of all is that we can be ourselves…We don't need to hide in here." Jaejoong smiled to him, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss from the other man.

"Yes, that's the best part indeed." Yunho mumbled against Jaejoong's soft lips "So… Should we pick up where we left off?"

Jaejoong laughed and wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck as he placed himself in Yunho's lap "I like that idea…"

Yunho smiled and looked at Jaejoong "You're not wearing any lenses…" he said.

Jaejoong looked a bit embarrassed "I know, I took them out cause my eyes were getting itchy… Why?"

The man underneath him smiled and shook his head "Nothing. I like your eyes the way they are."

Jaejoong blushed a little and gave Yunho a soft kiss as he moved slightly closer to him. Yunho placed his hands on Jaejoong's hips, quickly deepening the kiss with closed eyes. Jaejoong shivered a little as their tongues met, letting out a gentle whimper when Yunho suddenly started sucking on it. He entangled his fingers in Yunho's wet hair, tugging lightly on it. Yunho moved down his mouth, following his chin and then up to his ear. He placed a hand around Jaejoong's neck, playfully sucking and biting on his earlobe. Jaejoong's breath speeded up, soft moans emitting from him as Yunho's mouth got more and more intense.

"Y-yunho, do..don't tease me…" he begged, rubbing himself lightly against Yunho's stomach "I've been horny all day, just fuck me already."

Yunho chuckled and let go of his ear "You're on top babe. So ride me." He whispered, gently pinching his nipples. Jaejoong gasped and looked at him with misty eyes, his fingers immediately moving down to Yunho's shorts.

"Hey! No sex in the pool!" Changmin, who had just arrived, glared at them "There are other people that might want to use it too. I'm one of them."

Jaejoong growled quietly. Sometimes, that happened to be quite often, he wanted to punch that kid for ruining those perfect moments.

"Changmin-ah…" Yunho sighed "Why do you always…"

Changmin crossed his arms over his chest "Hyung, I want to sit in the Jacuzzi too! Junsu-hyung and Yoochun-hyung wants too as well, but none of them dared to disturb you."

"With all rights they didn't…" Jaejoong muttered in Yunho's ear, making his lover laugh.

"Okay, okay…" Yunho sighed and gave Jaejoong's cheek a kiss "Let's finish this in our room, okay?"

Jaejoong nodded and got out of the tub "I'll be waiting for you." He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around himself, mostly to cover the obviously hard cock in his swimsuit. On his way, he took the key to the room and disappeared upstairs.

Yunho muttered a little and looked at Changmin with obvious annoyance "You know, there's more than one Jacuzzi in this place…"

"Yeah, but they're all visible from here. I don't want to watch you two have all the fun while I'm alone." Changmin said, actually sounding a bit sad, as he got into the hot water.

"Eh, you're meeting Minho in two days. Lighten up." Yunho comforted him, patted his back "Don't worry, okay?"

"I know, I know. I just hate seeing you two cuddle around when I don't really have that luxury…" Changmin sighed and leaned back "But go on ahead. Don't let him wait."

Yunho shook his head "No, I'll make you company. I don't want you to feel bad, okay?"

Changmin gave him a smile "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I think Junsu and Yoochun went up too. They were getting pretty hot with each other too."

Yunho laughed and ruffled his hair "I almost feel sorry for you, being in this group with such horny guys."

Changmin sighed and looked at his hyung "Sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm still here. But then I remember that it's because of moments like these." He gave Yunho a smile "Thank you. Now go to Jaejoongie-hyung. I bet he's about to rip the room apart."

Yunho chuckled and nodded "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Perfectly sure."

"Alright then."

Jaejoong muttered as he arrived in the room. After a quick shower, he dried his hair and laid down on his back in the bed, completely naked. What was taking Yunho so long?

After a short while, he heard the door being opened, and Yunho entered the room. Jaejoong smiled and placed his left arm above his head. The right hand slowly made circles over his stomach, as he watched Yunho with lustfilled eyes.

Yunho chuckled and walked straight to bed "You look comfortable."

"I would be more comfortable if you were here with me." Jaejoong answered softly, stretching out his hand and pulled off Yunho's swimwear "Come here…"

Yunho swallowed as he felt Jaejoong's fingers against his skin, quickly taking off the wet shorts and got down on his knees in the bed.

Jaejoong smiled and placed a hand on Yunho's thigh "Stay like that…" he mumbled as he leaned forward, letting his lips ghost over the head of Yunho's hard cock. The young man shivered when he felt Jaejoong's warm mouth close to his longing member, pulling his fingers through his hair "J-jaejoongie… No teasing, right?"

Jaejoong smiled and parted his lips, willingly taking in Yunho's length in his mouth. Yunho gasped and leaned his head backwards as Jaejoong's warm mouth wrapped itself around the throbbing member. When Jaejoong started to bob his head up and down, Yunho growled quietly, taking a harder hold of his hair "F-fuck Jaejoong… I don't need any foreplay…"

Jaejoong smirked and rubbed his tongue against the small slit in the top "But I like it…"

"I know you do babe, but you're going to make me come if you don't stop…" Yunho panted out, taking a hold of the other's chin and lifted his head "Ride me."

Jaejoong playfully threatened to bite his fingers "You're so impatient today Yunnie…"

"Seeing you first in really tight leather pants, and then only wearing shorts have that effect on me, dear." Yunho mumbled, placing himself in a half-sitting position with pillows behind his back. Jaejoong smiled and nicely placed himself over him, slowly grinding his ass against his hard length.

"Oh baby, you're so hard…" he whispered, his nails lightly digging into Yunho's chest "And big~…"

Yunho closed his eyes, needing to use every ounce of self-control he had to not fuck the man right then and there "Jaejoong..! Come on now!"

Jaejoong leaned forward and sucked on Yunho's bottom lip "Do you want me to ride you?" he whispered in a seductive voice "You want my ass to take in your hard, big cock? And make you come… You want that, don't you?"

Yunho growled and gave Jaejoong a deep kiss while nodding "Yes. Yes I do." He gasped as they broke the kiss. Jaejoong snickered, completely satisfied with the situation. He took the lube from the side table, clicking it out in his hand and started to massage Yunho's cock hard. Yunho moaned loudly, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed.

"Ah..nngh… J-jaejoongie… Stop teasing me…" he moaned, taking a hold of Jaejoong's hips "Ride me. Now."

Jaejoong giggled, placing one hand on Yunho's shoulder. Yunho was so cute when he was this needy. He carefully placed the others cock against his tight opening, rubbing it a little before he sunk down on the hard cock. A loud moan in both pain and pleasure escaped him, leaning his head back for Yunho to see. Yunho stretched up and hungrily attacked the warm skin over his neck, leaving small bruises and lovebites all over it. Jaejoong moaned louder from his treatment as he sunk down more and more on Yunho's cock "F-fuck Yunnie… I love your cock in my ass…"

Yunho grabbed his hips, unable to stop himself from making a hard thrust upwards with his hips, entering Jaejoong's tight body fully. Jaejoong screamed as Yunho forced himself all the way in, his ass convulsing violently around the big intruder.

"Th-that felt so fucking good…" he whispered, rocking his hips a little "Do it again…"

Yunho smirked and pulled out a little, before he made another hard, almost violent, thrust into him with a loud moan. Jaejoong screamed once again, his own cock shooting out pre-cum as Yunho hit his prostate. He placed his hands on Yunho's chest as he started to ride him, at first slow, but soon his movements got more and more impatient. Yunho moaned his lovers name as Jaejoong tightened up around his aching cock "Jaejoong… Ah.. Shit.. Don't stop moving." He breathed out, Jaejoong laughed at his demands, but didn't stop. He did the opposite, he sped up even more. Their bodies were slamming together with loud sounds, moans and whimpers got louder and louder.

A sudden movement from Yunho flipped them over, making Jaejoong yelp in surprise "H-hey!"

Yunho smiled and gave him a hungry kiss, starting to thrust violently into him "I.. Wanted to… Fuck you…" he gasped, holding Jaejoong's hips in a firm grip.

Jaejoong was unable to answer as Yunho started to pound his ass. The pleasure made him arch his back high, his fingers almost ripping the sheets underneath him "FUCK! Yunho! Don't stop, I'm coming!" he screamed and Yunho reached in between them, grabbing his cock hard. He started jerking him off as he continued to pound the tight ass, moaning loudly as he himself was getting closer and closer to release.

"YUNHO!" Jaejoong screamed out his name when he released himself into his lover's hand, his inner walls tightening violently around Yunho's cock. Yunho hissed as Jaejoong's ass tightened even more around him and wrapped his arms around the others waist. He pulled him close, continuing his hard pounding of the others ass. Jaejoong screamed in pleasure as Yunho didn't stop, his nails now scraping over his shoulders "Yunho! F-fuck! I.. I.." he could barely speak, the pleasure overwhelmed him. When he felt Yunho's body tense up, he hungrily pressed their lips together, feeding himself on Yunho's scream when he came deep inside Jaejoong's body.

The silence afterwards was calm, yet loaded with so much lust that it could almost be touched. Yunho, who had collapsed after his orgasm, got up on shaking arms. He looked down on Jaejoong, who were smiling underneath him. Jaejoong stretched up his hands, stroking away strands of wet hair from his face. No words were needed to explain the love they felt. Yunho took his hand and kissed the palm of it before he leaned down and nuzzled his face against Jaejoong's neck. Jaejoong giggled a little when Yunho's breath tickled his neck, making Yunho do the same thing again. This time, Jaejoong squirmed a little, pushing his shoulders to get him to move away.

"Yunnie, I need to go to the bathroom. Move."

"No."

"Yunnie!"

"No!"

"But..!"

"No!"

"Oh god you…" Jaejoong laughed and gave his shoulder a kiss "Please?"

"…. Maybe?"

"Now we're getting somewhere."

**Chapter 11 end**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jaejoongie…"

"Uhn…"

"…. Jaejoongie?"

"Leave me aloooone…"

"Jaejoong! You need to get up, we have to hurry!"

Jaejoong muttered and sat straight up, looking at his beloved Yunho with obvious annoyance "What is it?"

Yunho smiled and gave his nose a kiss "Take a shower and get dressed, we need to leave in 1½ hour."

"I don't wanna…" Jae wrinkled his nose when Yunho kissed it "I like it here."

The young man sitting next to him laughed "I know, I do too, but we need to go home. So hurry."

"Okay, okay."

Jaejoong smiled and gave Yunho a soft kiss "Good morning, by the way."

Yunho laughed softly and answered the kiss "Good morning, my little sunshine."

While Jaejoong left for a shower, Yunho took the elevator down to the ground floor, stepping inside the dining hall. He felt happy, despite the knowledge that they'd have to go back to Korea today. He sat down with the other three members, smiling at them "Morning!"

Changmin looked up from his food and nodded while blurghing out something that could've sounded like a "Good morning". Except that it didn't.

"Gee, fresh." Yunho teased and patted his shoulder before he looked at Yoochun and Junsu "Did you guys sleep well?"

Yoochun smiled and leaned back in the chair, confidently placing his arm around Junsu's back "Well, I did, at least."

Junsu glared at him "That's because you pushed me down on the floor."

"I said I was sorry!"

"My back hurts, and it's your fault entirely!"

Yunho raised his hands with a light laughter "Calm down, no fighting." He glanced over at Changmin, who kept eating "Changmin-ah… Should you really eat that much? We're getting on the flight soon…"

Changmin just nodded and hummed "Need food. Get sick otherwise."

Just then, Jaejoong came pretty much flying in to the dining hall. His hair was still a bit wet, but it didn't look bad. Yunho smiled and patted on the seat next to him, and Jaejoong sat down on it.

"Good morning!"

He sent a loving glance over at Yunho, who sneakily placed a hand on his leg.

"Wow. Someone had some great sex last night, that's for sure." Yoochun teased.

"Yeah they did. I could hear them." Changmin muttered and finished his glass of juice "You guys weren't holding back last night."

Jaejoong and Yunho laughed, blushing intensely at the memories from the night before "No, I guess we didn't…" Yunho said with a wide smile "Sorry that we kept you awake then, Changmin."

The youngest shrugged his shoulders "It's okay. I was texting with Minho anyways."

"Woooo, I bet you wrote some hot stuff..!" Junsu smirked and quickly stole Changmin's phone from the table.

"H-hey! Give it back!" Changmin got up from the chair, trying to reach the phone, but Junsu kept it at a good distance.

"Oh, so you did?" Yoochun laughed "Come on Su, give him the phone back. I'll just steal it when he's asleep on the plane later."

Jaejoong sighed and took the phone out of Junsu's hand, handing it back to Changmin "Stop it guys. It's not fun, okay?"

Junsu and Yoochun looked like small, scolded children, while Changmin smiled in satisfaction.

"Thanks hyung."

"Anytime."

As they had finished their breakfast, they grabbed their bags and walked off to the car. A short drive later, they arrived at the airport. As expected, it was filled with fans. Jaejoong sighed and rubbed his face a little "Here we go."

Yunho gave him a light hug from behind "Don't worry; I'll be right behind you."

Jaejoong gave him a pale smile and put on his sunglasses "I know." He whispered before he followed the other three out of the car, keeping his head bent down. Yunho kept himself close to Jaejoong, with one hand resting on his waist. Jaejoong felt calmer when he felt the other's warming hand against his body, but he couldn't deny that he disliked when there were so much people around him. Hands trying to touch him, cameras shooting flashes straight in his face… Not that he disliked his fans or anything, he just wished that some of them could stop being so intimate. Yunho was quick to block a few hands reaching out for his beloved Jaejoong, but he disliked it just as much as he did. Protecting Jaejoong meant that he'd take the most touching by himself. Not that he minded, as long as Jaejoong felt comfortable.

Finally they arrived at the gate, and quickly got inside. The calmness hit them in the face, and they all let out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay Yunnie?" Jaejoong whispered softly as he gave him a quick hug behind a door.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry about me." Yunho smiled to him and gave him a light kiss "Come on, let's go."

Changmin looked at them, smiling a little. Those idiots, anyone could see them from where they were standing. Good thing there weren't many people around at this time. He watched them let go of each other, shaking his head a little. Sometimes he hated that he and Minho weren't part of the same group. Sure that they usually met every day in the SMbuilding, but… It just wasn't the same as sharing each other's lives like Yunho and Jaejoong did. Same with Yoochun and Junsu. Sometimes, he envied them. Quite a lot too. He wondered if they understood how good they had it, always meeting each other, and being able to love without being hindered by others. Changmin leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. His heart ached; he wanted to meet the man that took up his mind. He looked at his phone, smiling as he saw Minho's text;

"_Have a safe flight! I miss you so much, and I can't wait until we meet tomorrow. _

_I love you._

_PS. I bought you ice cream"_

He quickly put his phone back down in his pocket when the others walked towards him.

Jaejoong gave him a worried glance, he wasn't used to seeing Changmin this down. Quickly he walked up to him, giving him a light push with his elbow "Hey. Are you alright?"

Changmin pushed him back, harder "I'm fine."

Jaejoong clenched his teeth together and pushed him back even harder "No you're not, I can tell."

Changmin stopped and glared at his hyung before he gave him a hard shove "I am just fine, and stop pushing me!"

Jaejoong laughed and placed his arm around Changmin's waist "Sorry~… I'm just not used to seeing you like this." He took a step aside when Yunho glanced at them, a bit jealous.

"Like what?" Changmin looked at his hyung with pretended innocence.

"Oh come now, stop with those eyes." Jaejoong smiled a little before he turned serious again "It's just that… You've been unusually down for a few days now. Is something bothering you?"

The young man shook his head "No, I'm just a bit lost in my own world, I guess."

Jaejoong nodded and gave his back a light touch before he walked back up next to Yunho, playfully pushing him aside using his hip.

"Hey!" Yunho laughed as he lost his balance for a second, but then grabbed Jaejoong and tickled his side.

Changmin just shook his head once again. Idiots. That's what they were. Pure idiots. And he freaking loved them for it.

When they finally came back home to their apartment, it was almost midnight. They all were tired and cranky. The last interviewer had been pretty indiscreet, asking ridiculous and very personal questions. As the interview was coming to an end, both Jaejoong and Changmin had left the room. And none of them were any happier right now.

"That… That… Jerk!" Jaejoong said angrily "How can he ask those things, and seriously believe that we'd answer them?"

Yunho stroke his back "Jaejoongie…"

"Don't you 'Jaejoongie' me!" Jaejoong snapped, glaring at him "You were pissed too!"

Yunho sighed and nodded towards the other three to leave the kitchen. ASAP, cause this was getting out of control.

"Baby, come on. Yes, I was pissed too, but you can't just storm out like that…"

Jaejoong pushed him away and walked over to the fridge "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

His lover sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair in frustration "Jaejoong, why are you so upset? There ARE a lot of rumors going around us, you know that!"

Jaejoong sighed and leaned his head against the wall "I know. It's just that… He was so rude, asking those questions… Like as if it was some kind of joke."

Yunho walked up behind him and gave the back of his neck a kiss "But it's not a joke, and you know that just as well as I do."

Jaejoong turned around in his arms, wrapping his own arms around Yunho's neck "I know, I know… I'm sorry… That I snapped at you, and behaved like the world's biggest drama queen…"

Yunho chuckled and gave his neck a kiss "It's okay. I love you anyways."

Jaejoong smiled and leaned back a little, resting himself on Yunho's strong arms "I love you too." He said softly and gave him a kiss "I'll go and unpack my things, okay?"

Yunho smiled and nodded "Yeah, do that. I'll take something to eat."

Jaejoong nodded too and left the kitchen, apologizing to the others on the way. He shouldn't lash out like that, but he hated when people made the love between him and Yunho look like a joke.

Yunho sighed and took out a bottle with yoghurt. Strawberry flavored, of course. A quiet ringing from his phone told him that he had a message. Who could it be? Nobody should be awake by now, it was almost 2am. He opened his phone, raising an eyebrow. Unknown sender. Strange. He opened the message. It was full of pictures. Pictures that he wished he had never seen. Shocked, he dropped the yoghurt on the floor, making it splash all over his feet.

Jaejoong entered the kitchen, looking at him with worry "Yunho? What's wrong?"

The look his lover gave him sent shivers down his spine. What on earth was going on?

**Chapter 12 end**


	13. Chapter 13

He would never forget his eyes. The eyes that normally looked at him with warmth. With love. The eyes that always told him how much Yunho respected him. Those eyes were looking at him with anger, jealousy and worst of all; disbelief.

"What… Is this?" Yunho asked again, holding out his phone.

Jaejoong wanted to cry. The pictures of him and Hyunjoong in a wild session of kisses.

"Yunho, I can explain…"

Yunho looked away, biting his lip hard. How could that be explained?

"You cheated on me!" Yunho's voice went up in falsetto while looking at his so called lover with anger "You cheated on me, after all I've done for you!"

"Yunho, that's not what I did!" Jaejoong protested, tears filling his dark brown eyes "It wasn't for real!"

"It looks damn real to me!" Yunho growled and slammed down the phone on the table "When was those taken?"

Jaejoong swallowed a little "A-about a month ago. The night when we had a big fight, and you said you didn't want to continue our relationship…"

Yunho paled, the dark eyes getting even darker when he realized "And the very same night when you called me, saying how much you loved me and rambled on about how you couldn't live without me."

Jaejoong nodded, quickly drying away his tears "Yes… Yunho, I'm so sorry… We got drunk, and the rest wanted to play spin the bottle… So we did…"

Yunho looked away, almost turning his back against him "I don't want to hear Jaejoong."

"Yunnie, please…"

The young man turned back to Jaejoong and gave him an ice cold look "We're over. For real this time."

Jaejoong stumbled back as if Yunho had hit him. Over? For real? He felt his tears rolling down his cheeks, but he couldn't connect to it. Yunho couldn't be serious.

"You betrayed me Jaejoong. You promised that you wouldn't do it again. But you did."

Jaejoong let out a hurt sobbing "But I thought you dumped me! And you did! I was sad, and upset, and things got out of hand after a few drinks! Yunho, please..!"

Yunho shook his head and took his phone again, walking past the other "I'm sorry Jaejoong. But I can't forgive you for this. Not another time."

Then he left the kitchen, leaving Jaejoong alone.

Jaejoong fell down on his knees, hiding his face in his hands as tears streamed down his face. Yunho had broken up with him. He had left him, and this time Jaejoong was certain that nothing would bring him back.

Yoochun, who had seen and heard everything from his place in the sofa, walked inside the kitchen. He felt his heart being broken when he saw his friend on the floor. Slowly he walked over to Jaejoong, placing his arms around him.

Jaejoong let out a hurt sound as his shoulders started to shake from his sobbing. Yoochun closed his eyes as he bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry as well. Jaejoong was his best friend, and seeing him like this… It broke his heart more than he ever could've imagined. Yunho and Jaejoong had always been together. Even though they hadn't become a real couple until late 2004, they had always had a thing for each other. And now that was over. He knew that this would affect all of them, in a bad way.

"Jaejoong-ah…" Yoochun said softly when he noticed that Jaejoong's crying had calmed down a bit. He lifted his head and stroke away the tears from the other's face "I'll make you some tea, okay? But you can't sit here…"

Jaejoong looked at Yoochun with empty eyes, giving him a sad smile "I don't want any tea… But thank you…" he got up on his feet, a bit shaky.

Yoochun got up too, taking a hold of his arm to support him, but Jaejoong shook it off.

"I'm fine Yoochun."

"Hell no you're not." Yoochun muttered "Come on, I'll let you sleep in our room tonight."

Jaejoong shook his head "No. I'll take the couch. It's fine. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. It's all my fault anyways." The words came out coldly, with nothing of the usual warmth that was always heard when Jaejoong spoke. It sent chills down Yoochun's spine when he heard his voice. It was almost like a robot talking, and not Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong…? What was on those pictures?"

The young man sighed and sat down on a chair "It was photos of me and Hyunjoong. We made out during a party, and things got a bit too heated."

Yoochun rubbed his face, swearing loudly inside his head. How on earth could Jaejoong be so stupid?

"Well…"

"I know what you're going to say Yoochun. I only have myself to blame. I got drunk, and Hyunjoong was there for me."

"And you did the same thing that almost caused you two to break up a few years ago." Yoochun said in disbelief "Jaejoong, how could you?"

"I thought Yunho didn't want me anymore. I was sad and hurt, and well… I don't know, I just didn't think, okay?" Jaejoong looked at Yoochun with sad eyes "And now, I've ruined everything."

Yunho sat down on the bed as he entered his bedroom. Their shared bedroom that for the night would only be his. He stared blankly at the opposite wall for almost ten minutes before the tears overwhelmed him. He cried helplessly, sobbing into his pillow so nobody could hear him. His heart ached, and he could feel his guts being twisted up. He was hurt, but that wasn't the worst part. Jaejoong had betrayed him. Once again, with the same man as the first time. Despite his promise of never doing it again. Yunho looked over at the empty side of the bed, letting out a sound that could've come from a hurt puppy. He stroke his hand over the sheets, tears rolling down his face. He missed him already, but the pain that Jaejoong had caused him was too great for him to realize what he had said in the kitchen earlier. Still crying, he grabbed Jaejoong's pillow, hugging it close as he breathed in the scent of the man he had loved ever since the first time they had met. He buried his face into it, clenching it hard with his hands.

"Why Jaejoong, why?" he whispered with a broken voice. He got no answer. Deep inside, he knew that he had himself to blame too. He had been unfair to Jaejoong that night, and they had a huge fight. Probably the worst one this far in their life together. But he hadn't gone off cheating on Jaejoong, had he? No, he hadn't. Jaejoong was at most fault here. He tried to comfort himself with that, but the knowledge that it wasn't true just made it worse.

Yoochun sighed and looked at Jaejoong. He had fallen asleep on the table. Carefully, he dragged him out to the couch, placing a blanket over him. He was angry, both with Yunho and Jaejoong. They had no idea what they just had done to the group.

Changmin came out from his room, looking at Yoochun with a pale face.

"Is it for real this time?" he whispered anxiously.

Yoochun walked up to him and gave him a hug "I'm afraid it is." He whispered back, holding their youngest member hard for a few seconds before he let go.

"What do we do?" Changmin looked like a train had hit him. It had never occurred to him that his hyungs would break up for real. Sure that they had had their fights, just like any other couple. But they had always seemed… Indestructible. Like nothing could come in between them. Apparently, he had been wrong.

"I don't know Changmin… I don't know… Go to bed, and get some sleep. I think you'll need it."

Changmin bit his bottom lip and then nodded "Y-yeah… Good night hyung. Say good night to Junsu-hyung too…"

Yoochun gave him a sad smile "Good night Changmin." He said quietly before he walked in to his and Junsu's room to tell the news.

Changmin stood still in the hallway, thoughts spinning around in his head. He needed to see Minho. Now.

Without thinking about what time it was, he quickly dialed Minho's phone number.

"Come on, come on… Pick up!"

Minho groaned as he heard his phone ring, stretching out for it. Taemin who was lying next to him woke up too.

"Hnnh, what's going on?" the young man whispered, placing a hand on Minho's chest.

"It's Changmin…" Minho answered, staring at the phone. Shit.

"Are you going to pick up?" Taemin pouted, trailing his fingertips down Minho's muscular stomach.

"… No…" Minho gave the phone a sad look before he turned down the call. He then turned to Taemin and gave him a smile "I'm with you now, aren't I?"

Taemin gave him a smug smile "Indeed you are."

Changmin froze when he heard the beeping tone, telling him that Minho had turned him down. He felt cold, and an ominous feeling told him that his relationship with Minho soon would come to an end as well. Slowly he let his hand fall down, still holding the phone in a hard grip. What was he going to do? Call him again? No, he couldn't. If he did, and Minho turned his call down again, that would mean that Minho didn't want to talk to him. And Changmin couldn't handle a rejection like that. Not now, not tonight. With stiff steps he walked back to his room, lying down like a zombie in his bed. He was still clenching the phone hard in his hand. He loved Minho. What would he do without him? He'd be lost, and go back to being bitter about love again. Before they had met, he hadn't believed in being in love. He had always thought that love was only a distraction, and made people do irrational things and decisions. And then Minho had showed up, showing him what love was all about. How it could be wonderful and terrifying at the same time. What love could bring, and how it made him feel warm each time he saw Minho's face. What would he do, if he didn't have the young man to love anymore? He'd destroy himself, he knew that already. But then he swallowed, taking a deep breath. No. He wouldn't let Minho destroy him. He'd stand up, with his head high and show Minho that he was much stronger. That he would do just fine without the other. Yeah, that was what he'd do.

Junsu sighed when Yoochun had finished his story. This was no good. He rolled over on his side, cuddling up in his lover's strong arms.

"Junsu…" Yoochun whispered, hugging him hard "I love you. I love you so much. Don't hurt me, okay?"

Junsu smiled and gave his collarbone a light kiss "I won't hurt you Chunnie… You know that you mean more to me than anything else." He looked at his lover with a comforting smile "I won't leave you for anything in the whole wide world."

With those words said, they stayed quiet, just holding each other close. They needed to stay strong, and stick together. Not just for their own sake, but for the safety of the whole group. Someone had to keep the group together, and make them stay strong despite the difficulties. It seemed like they had that weight on their shoulders now.

The hours passed, and the sky started to brighten up. Not many hours of sleep could be found in the Dong Bang Shin Ki household that night. Worries about their future together filled the air in the small apartment. When Jaejoong woke up, he stared at the ceiling for a long time.

What could he do to fix this mess?

**End of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

_~late 2004~_

_Yunho worriedly walked around in the livingroom of the apartment, twisting his hands nervously. Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin had gone out to play, leaving him and Jaejoong alone in the apartment. Jaejoong was still asleep, Yunho knew that much. So, why was he so worried? Well, because today, he was going to do it. He was going to confess his love for the older boy. It was madness, but he needed to confess to him. He had been in love with Jaejoong since the first day they had met. At first, he had fallen for the other's cold appearance, and as they got to know each other, he fell for Jaejoong's warmth and his caring character. So today, he was going to confess._

_Jaejoong stretched out in the bed with a sleepy sound, then slowly opening his eyes. The hamtaro pajama was a bit messed up, but he quickly fixed it after getting out of bed. The long brown hair was still in a perfect position, mostly thanks to him being very still when sleeping. Still half asleep, he stumbled out in the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush and put it in his mouth before he walked out in the bright apartment. He spotted Yunho and smiled a little "Good morning, Yunho-ah." He said softly. The boy in the livingroom looked nervous, and he couldn't help but wonder why._

_Yunho jumped high when Jaejoong spoke to him, quickly spinning around._

"_Ah, Jaejoong-hyung..!" Yunho blushed a little when he saw him. Oh god, he was so damn cute in that pajama "You're awake..!"_

_Jaejoong sighed "Ya, stop calling me hyung, you're making me feel old."_

_Yunho bit his lip, still nervously twisting his hands "Sorry…"_

_Jaejoong smiled as he continued to brush his teeth. Yunho stole shy glances of him when he thought the other didn't see. He knew Jaejoong was naked underneath the pajama, and that added on to his nervousness._

"_What's wrong with you today?" Jaejoong broke the awkward silence with a question. This wasn't much alike Yunho at all, normally he'd be running around Jaejoong like a lovesick puppy._

"_Ah, I…" Yunho bit his bottom lip, smiling shyly._

"_You..?" Jaejoong took out his toothbrush from his mouth, waiting patiently._

"_Jaejoong, I… Eh…" Yunho blushed intensely by now, scratching the back of his neck._

"_You what?" Jaejoong looked amused. So that was the issue, huh? Well, he had seen it coming for quite a while. Not that he minded. But he wanted to hear Yunho actually say it before he said something._

"_Jaejoong, I… I…" Yunho closed his eyes, trying to find all the bravery that had ran away as soon as Jaejoong had entered the room._

"_Yes, you?" Jaejoong tried to hold back a huge smile, biting his lip to hide it._

_Yunho walked up to him, grabbing his arms and looked him straight in the eyes "I… I think I… Kind of… Like you."_

_Jaejoong let his smile spread over his face "You THINK you kind of like me?"_

"_No, I mean. I like you. I like you a lot." Yunho said quickly "I… I like you very much…" he added, biting his bottom lip and let go of Jaejoong's arms "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just… Wanted to tell you."_

_Jaejoong played a little with his own fingers "And… What if I do like you the same way you like me?"_

_Yunho looked up at him, a bit surprised "Then… Then I promise that I'll protect you. Forever and always."_

_The young boy in the hamtaro pajama smiled and took the two steps that kept them apart "Then I say that I feel the same way about you…" he whispered, looking Yunho straight in the eyes "I like you too, Yunho."_

_Yunho smiled and placed his arms around Jaejoong's thin waist, hugging him hard with a laugh of joy "You do? Really?"_

_Jaejoong smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck "Really really."_

_Yunho couldn't have been happier when he leaned his forehead against Jaejoong's. The tense moment when both of them longed for the long awaited kiss to happen, not really daring to take the first step. A few more tense seconds, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Jaejoong stretched up a little, finally letting their lips meet._

_Yunho looked a bit surprised, but then closed his eyes. Jaejoong's lips were so soft, like a girl and he tasted sweet, like strawberries mixed with peppermint from the toothpaste. He hadn't expected that kissing another guy would feel this good, that a kiss would make his legs tremble this way. He hummed lowly as he curiously pressed his tongue against Jaejoong's lips, wanting to have access to the warm cave. Jaejoong shivered a little, willingly parting the soft, pink lips and let him in. Their tongues met, clumsily playing as they searched for the right rhythm. Yunho's head was spinning, and he pulled Jaejoong even closer. They broke the kiss for two seconds to catch some air before their lips searched their way to each other again, this time on Yunho's demand. The kisses got more and more intense, hands getting more interested in feeling each other's bodies and breaths speeding up as the lust started to fill them up._

"_Y-yunho~…" Jaejoong whispered when Yunho's leg pressed hard against his crotch "Ah-annh~..!" he grabbed the others hair softly, shyly moving his hips a little against the other's leg. Yunho gasped when he felt Jaejoong's hard length, seeing it sticking out a little through the hole between two buttons. The sight excited him more than he had ever thought it would, and he slowly reached down to touch it. His fingertips met the head of the cock just as the door to the apartment slammed open. They flew away from each other as if a force had pushed them away, Jaejoong quickly disappearing into the bathroom again. Yunho was left, completely breathless as the other three members ran inside. He had kissed another guy. Not just any other guy, he had just kissed Kim Jaejoong. And he had liked it. He had liked it so much that his body almost went numb with lust. The noises got higher and higher, and he started to get annoyed. Who was making all that unnecessary sound? It sounded like someone slamming around in the kitchen, but nobody was in there…_

Yunho woke up from the wonderful dream. He stared at the ceiling for a while, not really knowing where he was at first. Then he remembered. He was back in the real time. The time when him and Jaejoong weren't together anymore. He could hear Jaejoong rustle around in the kitchen, with Changmin talking to him about something. Yunho couldn't hear what it was. The only thing he knew was that five weeks had passed since that night when someone had sent him the pictures of Jaejoong and Hyunjoong. And he knew that he wasn't happy without Jaejoong by his side. Sure, they shared room and bed, but it was an invisible wall in between them, making it impossible for him to touch him. Yunho missed Jaejoong, but he didn't know what to say for Jaejoong to forgive him. With a depressed sigh, he sat up and looked down on the floor. Another worthless day was ahead of him.

Changmin looked at Jaejoong with a smile. Despite the hardships Jaejoong had with Yunho, he still smiled for Changmin's sake. Jaejoong knew how much Changmin hurt each time he saw Minho. Jaejoong had gotten even madder than Changmin, when it came out that Minho had been cheating on him with Taemin for weeks. Because he knew what cheating did to a person. And he knew how much it ruined lives. He had ruined his and Yunho's life together, just because he hadn't been faithful. He still blamed himself, despite Changmin telling him not to.

"Changmin-ah, can you set the table, and check if the rest of our members are up?" Jaejoong smiled to his young friend.

Changmin nodded and got up from the chair "Yes hyung." He said nicely. They hadn't been fighting at all those past weeks. Maybe because they knew how much they needed each other's support. Maybe because none of them could handle seeing either one upset and sad. The youngest member set the table before he walked off to Junsu's and Yoochun's room. He knocked on the door, and it was flung open by a widely smiling Junsu.

"… I'll take that as you're awake?" Changmin said, a bit taken aback.

Yoochun laughed as he walked up behind Junsu "We're up, and awake. Is the breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, Jaejoong-hyung is almost done. You should go and make him company before he starts thinking too much."

The smiles faded a little as Junsu and Yoochun looked at each other. Ever since that night, nothing had been like it should've been in their small family. Whenever Jaejoong was in the kitchen, Yunho avoided being there. If Yunho was in the livingroom, Jaejoong was somewhere else. And at the same time, anyone could tell how sad and unhappy they were with it.

"Aigoo… They really should make up with each other…" Junsu sighed as he walked out from the room, Yoochun following him.

"Yeah, they should." Chun agreed, and Changmin nodded.

"I'll go and wake up Yunho-hyung." Changmin said and walked to the last room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door "Yunho-hyung?"

"Come in Changmin." Yunho said quietly, getting up from the bed and started to search for clean clothes.

Changmin stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. Yunho looked terrible.

"You didn't get much sleep tonight, did you?" Changmin asked, maybe a bit harsher than he had meant it to be.

"No… No I didn't." Yunho said quietly, not looking at himself in the mirror. He knew what he'd see anyways, so why bother?

"Hyung, this must come to an end…" Changmin said, almost pleaded "None of us can handle this any longer. You and Jaejoong-hyung must make up with each other."

Yunho let out a sad, bitter laugh "And how do you suggest we do that? I ruined everything."

Changmin sighed "You don't get it, do you? Jaejoong is blaming all this on himself. He doesn't blame you at all, he's just blaming himself. We have to accompany him all day, and all he ever talks about is you. And then he starts crying, or just stops talking. Do you have any idea how much this is hurting us? He misses you so much, and yet you can't see it. You should forgive yourself, and you should forgive him before it's too late."

Yunho turned around and looked at Changmin "I don't know if I can… We messed up big time… It's not just a little fling between him and Hyunjoong, they were making out like crazy!"

Changmin angrily stomped the floor with his foot "Why don't you get it? Jaejoong loves you, not Hyunjoong! How can you not see it? I've lost the man I love because I didn't understand what I had. I didn't appreciate him enough, so in the end, he went to someone else."

Yunho looked at him, for the first time actually seeing how hurt Changmin was "Changmin, I'm sorry. I haven't even asked how you're feeling. I've been selfish, and I haven't been a good hyung to you. I'm sorry."

Changmin sighed and shook his head "Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one being hurt by your harsh words."

Yunho bit his bottom lip "I know." He whispered, then turning his back to Changmin again "I know."

The youngest member looked at him for a while before he walked out of the room and into the kitchen instead. He couldn't handle all those emotions. Better eat, before he started crying too.

Jaejoong looked at Changmin, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly "Eat up, I made a lot just for you." He said with a smile.

Changmin nodded and started eating without a word. His voice would break if he said something.

Yunho entered the kitchen a few minutes later, and Jaejoong froze up. He was standing by the bench, scooping up rice in two bowls for Junsu and Yoochun. He had nowhere to go, and no reason to suddenly leave. Yunho looked at the young man for a long while before he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms hard around the slim waist.

"Forgive me Jaejoongie. I'm so sorry." He whispered with a thick voice. Jaejoong closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. His heart fluttered when he felt Yunho's body against his own. He couldn't help that he wanted to be with him more than anything.

"Jaejoongie, please. I can't live like this any longer." Yunho felt his tears filling his eyes, nuzzling the back of his neck "I'm so sorry… I love you Jaejoongie, and I was wrong to treat you like that. I want to be with you, more than anything. I love you, and I always have."

Jaejoong hung down his head, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. He wanted to be with him, more than anything he wanted to be with Yunho, but could he forgive himself for what he had done? He didn't know, so he just stood there, completely stiff.

Yunho took a step backwards when he got no response, looking at his back with teary eyes "I understand. It's okay." He said quietly, pressing away the tears before he walked over to the table and sat down.

Jaejoong continued to scoop up rice in the bowls, taking a deep breath before he turned around and gave Yoochun and Junsu their bowls and walked out of the kitchen. The silence in the small room was suffocating. Changmin kept his head down during the rest of the meal, while Junsu and Yoochun shared worried glances. This was getting worse and worse. They all had expected Jaejoong to accept Yunho's apology, and when he didn't… Well… It kind of turned their world around a bit. Maybe Jaejoong didn't love Yunho anymore? The thought was almost impossible to think, but it could be the truth. And if Jaejoong didn't love Yunho anymore, what would happen to their safety as a group?

Jaejoong locked himself up in the bathroom, leaning on his hands against the sink. He finally let his tears fall, gasping for air between the silent sobs. It felt as if his heart had been crushed into thousands of pieces. He didn't want to refuse Yunho, but… The other was better off without him; he just hadn't realized it yet. So why couldn't he stop crying? The tears had no end. He cried whenever he was alone. And especially at night, when Yunho was fast asleep next to him. So close, and yet so far away. Every night since their break up, Jaejoong had been close to giving in and move close to Yunho when they had gone to bed. And every night, he hadn't done it, afraid of being refused and humiliated. He knew that they worried everyone. Not just the rest of the members, but also their stylists, their Coordi-noona, their manager… And their friends too. Hyunjoong had felt responsible for their break up, and he had almost cried when he apologized for causing such a bad thing in between them. His new girlfriend already knew about what had happened, and she had accepted it calmly. Even she was worried about Yunho and Jaejoong, because she knew how much they loved each other.

Jaejoong looked up and looked at himself in the mirror. Red, puffy eyes and a wet face. Great. And they had to leave soon too. Maybe he should just call in sick, saying that he had caught a terrible stomach flu. Yeah, he should do that. He grabbed his phone, and a short phone call later, he was permitted to stay home to rest for the day. When he heard the rest of the four members leave, he finally stepped out from the bathroom and looked around. Nobody there. With a sigh, he walked into the bedroom and lay down on his stomach in the bed, burying his face in the pillow. He almost felt like dying, when he lay there and looked at the empty side of the bed. He felt his eyelids getting heavier by every second that passed, and without even knowing it, he fell asleep.

He woke up when he felt someone lie down in the bed next to him. Somebody warm, and he smelled nice. Opening his eyes, he saw Yunho's back facing him. Without a word, he moved closer and wrapped his arm around him.

Yunho closed his eyes and grabbed Jaejoong's hand hard, entwining their fingers.

He would never, ever let go of him again.

**End of chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

When Yunho woke up the next morning, it was an hour left before they actually had to get up. Still half asleep, he stretched out his stiff body, hearing a protesting sound from the man behind him. At first he didn't realize who it was, but then he remembered Jaejoong's warm arm wrapped around his waist the night before, and he smiled as he turned around. Jaejoong looked at him with his beautiful, brown eyes.

"Good morning…" Yunho whispered, giving his nose a kiss.

Jaejoong smiled and closed his eyes "Good morning to you too…"

Yunho placed his hand on Jaejoong's hip, looking at him with warm eyes "Am I forgiven?"

"I was never angry with you." Jaejoong answered, searching for Yunho's mouth with his own. Yunho smiled and willingly met up with the other's soft lips. At first a bit shy, still questioning their new relationship, but soon the kiss deepened. Yunho took a deep breath and got up half on top of Jaejoong, who placed his arms around his neck. None of them could express how much they had missed each other those past weeks. Jaejoong parted his lips when Yunho's tongue demanded entrance, hungrily meeting up the other with his own tongue. Soft mewls escaped them both as their tongues danced around each other, while Jaejoong's fingers searched their way down Yunho's naked upper body.

"Hnnh… Jaejoong… We don't have time to have sex…" Yunho mumbled, but his hands did the opposite to what his brain wanted them to do. His fingers found their way to Jaejoong's nipples, rubbing them hard through the fabric of the shirt. Jaejoong moaned softly, arching his back a little. He had missed the feeling of Yunho's hands all over his body, and he didn't give a damn if they would be late. He wasn't going to get out of this bed without being fully satisfied.

"I know." He just whispered back, tying up the string in Yunho's pajama pants and pulled them down. Jaejoong let his hand slide over the hard cock, softly rubbing it with his fingers. Yunho groaned in satisfaction, taking a hold of Jaejoong's hand "Baby, not.. Not now…" then he looked at Jaejoong, watched his begging eyes and the swollen pink lips, and all his objections flew away through the window.

"Oh fuck it then." He muttered, leaning down to capture Jaejoong's mouth in another deep kiss. Hungrily he teased the other's tongue, sucking lightly on it. Jaejoong whined, bucking his hips a little and pressed his hard crotch against Yunho's hipbone.

"Y-yunho, please…" he begged as he started to jerk his lover's cock, sucking gently on Yunho's bottom lip.

Yunho smiled and attacked Jaejoong's mouth for another kiss as he pulled down his underwear. He placed himself between Jaejoong's legs, slowly starting to grind their cocks together with a satisfied moan. The man underneath him bucked his hips once more, biting his hand hard not to get too loud. He knew the others were still asleep, and he didn't want to wake them up. Question was if he'd be able to stay quiet. After almost six weeks of no sex or physical contact with Yunho, he was pretty desperate.

Yunho picked up his pace, gasping for air next to Jaejoong's ear, making the young man tremble.

"Yunho, please baby… Just fuck me..!" Jaejoong whimpered, fighting hard to keep his orgasm away. He could come just any second, but he wanted to do it with Yunho's cock in his ass. But Yunho just snickered in his ear, then biting playfully on his earlobe "Oh, not right now. Tonight. I promise."

Jaejoong grabbed his hair, pulling his lover into a passionate kiss as Yunho grinded their crotches harder against each other. He could feel Yunho's pre-cum over his own length, desperately lifting his hips in an attempt to get Yunho's cock in his ass instead. It didn't really work, but Yunho got the point and grabbed his ass, pressing two fingers inside without using any lube or anything. Jaejoong gave out a small cry, twisting his body when he felt Yunho's fingers inside his ass. He loved when Yunho did like that and just entered him without a warning or any preparations.

Yunho moaned his name softly, frantically rubbing his longing cock hard against Jaejoong's throbbing member "F-fuck… Jaejoongie… I'm gonna come..!" he breathed out, violently shoving his fingers in and out of the other's ass.

"Me... Me too..!" Jaejoong whined before he let out a scream in pleasure as he came. Yunho growled upon feeling Jaejoong's warm semen cover his cock, then biting hard down on the other's shoulder as he came. His whole body trembled and twisted when the long awaited orgasm finally overcame him, and Jaejoong grabbed the head of his cock, forcing out every drop of semen he could possibly have. Panting heavily, he placed a soft kiss on Jaejoong's neck "I'm sorry."

"Hnnh… For what?" Jaejoong gave him a kiss "That was hot."

"For not fucking you." Yunho looked a bit embarrassed "I just wouldn't have been able to hold back if I entered you at that moment…"

Jaejoong laughed and licked off his fingers, humming in satisfaction as he tasted the salty liquid "We still have tonight…" he said as he looked at Yunho with seductive eyes "And tomorrow morning. And tomorrow night."

Yunho watched his every move, wetting his lips as he watched him lick off his fingers "Y-yeah… We do…"

Jaejoong smirked and pushed him over, making a trail of kisses down his chest before he slowly started to lick his stomach and cock clean from semen "You came a lot Yunnie…" he whispered, sending him a hot glance.

Yunho smiled and pulled his hands through the others hair "So did you."

Jaejoong snorted a little, suddenly taking in the head of Yunho's cock in his mouth, sucking it hard. Yunho moaned and arched his back high when Jaejoong sucked his sore cock, giving him a pleading look "Not more now Joongie, I can't come any more…"

Jaejoong smiled widely and finished up his cleaning, then kissing him back up to his mouth. When he arrived there, he gave his lover a deep and passionate kiss, quickly invading the warm cave with his tongue.

When he broke the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily. Jaejoong smiled again and said "Just a sample of what you'll get tonight…"

Yunho swallowed and looked at Jaejoong with slightly dazed eyes "I can't wait."

Jaejoong chuckled and sat up "I need a shower. Care to join me?"

"Like I'd say no to that." Yunho answered and got up from the bed, dragging Jaejoong with him towards the bathroom.

Changmin sighed as he listened to them through the wall. Not that he wasn't happy that they made up with each other, but… Like before, the sound of them made him really damn horny, and he had no one to play with. So to speak. Biting his bottom lip, he glanced towards his phone. He still had some sexy photos of Minho in it, but he wasn't really sure if he'd be able to look at them without feeling sad. The past five weeks Minho had been avoiding him. At the same time, he had heard rumors about him and Taemin dating. Maybe it was true. It probably was, since Minho never used to ignore him like that. With another sigh, he rolled over on his side, the tip of his hard cock brushed against the fabric of the sheets. He clenched his eyes shut, wanting to force the erection back into his underwear, but with no luck. Instead his hand slid down to the longing member, stroking it slowly with his fingertips. His slender body trembled, and he knew he wouldn't get away from jerking off. He rolled back over to his back, taking a hold of the long cock and started to jerk it hard. He grabbed his pillow and bit his teeth into it to muffle the sounds he made, his hand moving faster and faster. Blushing, he got up on his knees, turning over so he could lean his head on the pillow with his ass upwards. He unlocked the drawer in the bed table, took out a small toy that he normally played with when he felt like it. And this morning, he REALLY felt like it. Not caring about any lube, he just wetted the toy with his saliva before he slowly pressed it inside his ass, whining quietly from the slight pain it caused. He wasn't used to having stuff in his ass, but he still liked it. After relaxing for a few minutes, he turned on the vibrations. The movement from the toy made his body start shaking hard, and his hand started to jerk the wet cock once again. He knew he was staining the sheets again, but he didn't care. Gasping from the sweet pleasure, he hardened his grip of the throbbing cock, unable to keep in a moan of satisfaction. He desperately started to thrust into his hand instead, the toy in his ass driving him crazy already. He quickly reached up and put on a more intense vibration that made his body convulse from the pleasure.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck~…!" he whispered as he jerked himself to orgasm just a few seconds later, squirting out semen over his hand and sheets. He squeezed the head of the cock hard, forcing out the last few drops before he fell down on his side in the bed. His body was still shaking as the toy still vibrated hard against his g-spot, making him squirm before he made the effort to pull it out and turn it off. Exhausted, he stretched out in the bed, trying to catch his breath. He felt embarrassed, having to do this on his own, but at the same time he could've easily done it once again. He didn't have time for that though, so he quickly got out of bed and dried the semen off his hands and body with a Kleenex. Then, without further thoughts, he put on his clothes and walked out in the apartment. Time to put on the 'fabulous Shim Changmin' style, and head off to the SM high-quarters.

The rest of the group had also gotten up and ready for the day, sharing a breakfast filled with laughter for the first time in weeks. It was with bright smiles that they headed down to the car. Jaejoong and Yunho couldn't keep their hands off each other as they played around on the way, chasing each other whenever they could. The other three just laughed at their idiocy and shook their heads. They couldn't hide that they too were really happy about their reunion.

When they got into the car, Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong furthest back in the van, nuzzling his neck a little.

"Y-Yunnie…" Jaejoong whispered, both trying and not trying to get away "Not out in public..!"

Yunho smiled and gave his neck a kiss before he moved away a little "Sorry... I just can't contain my happiness."

Jaejoong laughed and placed his hand on Yunho's knee, then sneakily moving it up to the upper parts of his thigh instead.

Changmin glanced back at them "Hyung! You're being too obvious!" he hissed "Stop it!"

Jaejoong looked a bit shy, but removed his hand and Yunho moved back to his seat. They really tried to stay there during the ride, but in the end their feet found each other and started to stroke their legs and feet. They just couldn't keep themselves away. Not that anyone blamed them really.

Arriving to the SM building, Changmin was first out from the car and walked towards the elevator. He spotted Minho and Taemin behind a car, his face turning a bit pale but he didn't say anything. Jaejoong, who saw them too, walked up to Changmin and gave his back a pat "Don't mind, okay? You're worth something better than that."

Changmin nodded, but he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. He was still hurting from Minho's betrayal. It was even worse that he betrayed him with Taemin, the person Changmin never would've wanted him to end up with. Taemin was pretty famous of fucking every male idol in SME. The only ones that had been saved from him were some of the members in Super Junior, and of course the rest of DBSK. And thank god for that really. Changmin sighed and leaned a little against Jaejoong's shoulder during the ride up to the top floor. Yunho stood on the other side of him, stroking his back to comfort him. He didn't like seeing Changmin like this. None of them did. Both Yoochun and Junsu looked worried, mixed with angry. They hated how Minho had betrayed their youngest member, when he knew how hard it was for Changmin to love someone.

"Changmin-ah! Let's go out drinking later, okay?" Yoochun said to cheer him up "I'll buy you snacks. A lot of snacks!" it worked, and Changmin brightened up a little.

"Okay! Can't all of us go? It's much funnier that way, and it's been a while since all of us went out together…"

Jaejoong smiled and nodded "Let's do it!" He took Yunho's hand behind Changmin's back "Don't you think so, Yunho?"

Yunho smiled too and nodded happily "Yeah! Let's all go out tonight."

Junsu sighed "So, I'm going to watch you all get drunk, and then have to drag you home?"

"Yep." It came from Changmin, and the other three laughed loudly.

"Sounds fun, let's do it!" Junsu said happily as the elevator arrived at the top floor.

Together, the five of them stepped out of it. It was a new day, and things could only get better. As long as they were together, things would work out somehow. They just needed to take every day as it came.

**End of chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

"A-ah~… Hyung..!"

"What is it, Changmin-ah?"

"You're being too rough, Jaejoong-hyung."

"Eh, don't be like that!"

"Ah! Hyung! It hurts!"

Jaejoong rested back on his feet, moving away his hands from Changmin's back "Changmin-ah! You're the biggest wimp ever when it comes to massage!"

Changmin gave him an embarrassed glare "I am not!"

"Yes you are! Not even Yunho squirms and whines like that."

"Hyung, that's mean!"

Yunho stuck his head inside the youngest bedroom "What are you two doing, really?"

Jaejoong smiled widely towards his lover "I'm giving Changmin a massage, but he's not appreciating it."

"No wonder about that, you're not gentle enough."

"Ya!"

A pillow came flying through the air, and Yunho ducked quickly to avoid getting it in his face with a laugh "Either way, Jaejoongie, are you making dinner today or should we order something?"

Jaejoong got up from the bed and walked over to Yunho, wrapping his arms around the slim waist "I don't know. What do the others say?"

"I want pizza." Changmin interjected, only to receive the pillow back in his face "Hey!"

"No pizza, we had that last week." Jaejoong said with a smile as Yunho placed a hand on his hip. The young man looked up towards his lover, his eyes warm "Yunnie~…" he purred as he moved a little closer "I bought something you'll like~…"

Yunho gave his beloved boyfriend an amused glance "Oh yeah? May I ask what that would be?"

"No. You'll see tonight." Jaejoong whispered before he walked past him, making sure to let his hands slide over the other's body. Yunho looked after him with longing eyes, but it was still way too early to go to bed.

"Ya, hyung. You two are so sweet that I want to punch your faces." Changmin said with a smile. Yunho leaned his head back and laughed "You little punk. I'll tell Jaejoong you said that. He won't feed you for a week!"

"Ah~ don't do that!"

Jaejoong chuckled as he heard the conversation while walking off to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, staring blankly at the empty space in it. He thought to himself that if he spoke into it, the echo would be so loud that the house would go down. With an amused smile he imagined the scene in his head when he felt a pair of warm hands on his hips.

"I don't want to wait until night…" Yunho whispered in his ear, making Jaejoong's knees go soft.

"Mnh… But you have to…" Jaejoong tilted his head to the side, inviting Yunho to give him what they both wanted. Yunho wasn't late with responding on the invitation. With a hungry mouth he slowly started to explore Jaejoong's neck, softly biting and licking the soft skin.

"A-ah~… Y-yunho… Hnnh…" Jaejoong's breath was starting to get heavy, the grip of the handle to the fridge hardened. So did the already tightly packed area down south too. Yunho moved his hands and wrapped his arms around the slim waist; the soft and warm lips followed the beautiful line of his shoulder all the way up to Jaejoong's ear.

"I want to fuck you. Right here and now." Yunho whispered into his lover's ear, pressing his hard crotch against Jaejoong's ass.

Jaejoong shivered, letting out a pleading whimper as he felt the hard bulge "I want you to do it, I wa..ha…ha…" his words was broken by Yunho's tongue against his ear. The man behind him showed no mercy this time as he, almost violently, sucked and bit his ear. Jaejoong had a hard time keeping quiet by now, the sexual frustration was driving him crazy. He had been turned on ever since yesterday morning, when the promises of having more sex the following night had been ruined thanks to their schedule. When Yunho playfully sneaked his tongue inside Jaejoong's ear, breathing heavily into it, the young man gave out a frustrated moan.

"Yunho~..! Would you just..?" Jaejoong moved back one hand, unzipping the other's jeans "Just… Just fuck me already. Right here. Now. I won't let you get away this time."

Yunho smirked and leaned back to close the door to the kitchen, locking it at the same time. Jaejoong used the moment of calmness to turn around, only to meet up Yunho's hungry lips with his own. When his dominating lover parted his lips with his tongue, Jaejoong grabbed hold of Yunho's shirt and started to unbutton it. Yunho lifted him up on the closest space to sit on, which happened to be the nearest bench, and started to undo Jaejoong's tight pants.

"Why on earth are you always wearing such tight pants..!" he moaned as the pants just wouldn't go off. Jaejoong laughed and willingly helped him, and once the pants were on the floor together with the underwear he parted his legs. Yunho gasped a little for air as he watched his lover start touching himself. Jaejoong twisted a little on the bench as he started to jerk himself off. He loved doing this in front of Yunho, because he knew how horny it made them both. Sending him a teasing glance, he slid down his free hand to his ass and slowly pressed two fingers inside. Yunho smirked and sat down on a chair in front of him, slowly stroking his own hard length. Fuck, Jaejoong surely knew how to turn him on. The man on the bench somehow managed to turn over so he was standing on his knees, letting Yunho see everything he did to the tight asshole. Gasping for air, Jaejoong forced his fingers further inside, twisting them around until his body started to shake. Yunho bit his bottom lip as he continued to watch Jaejoong please himself, his own cock throbbing so hard that it hurt. But he was going to wait until Jaejoong was on the edge of coming. Only then he'd enter him and fuck him into oblivion.

Jaejoong whined loudly, still trying to keep it down. Of course, anyone in the house could hear them anyways, but only Changmin was home. Impatiently he pushed in another finger, letting out a begging moan as he did. If he continued he'd come within just a few seconds. Yunho got up from the chair with a wide smile, slowly letting his hand run over the firm ass.

"Are you that needy, boo?" he whispered, watching Jaejoong nod. Holy mother of god, how beautiful he was right now. The pink lips were swollen from the intense kissing, his face flushed red and he spread his tight hole for Yunho to watch the inner walls convulse as he kept jerking himself off.

"Y-Yunnie… I'm… I'm gonna come…" Jaejoong whimpered, then letting out a unsatisfied moan when Yunho moved away his hand and lifted him down on the floor.

"Good." The man behind him whispered "Then you're all warmed up for me, aren't you?" Yunho let the head of his cock rub against the pink hole, grunting quietly in excitement. Jaejoong leaned his head back, pushing his ass hard against him "Fuck me! Just fuck me Yunho, I want your fucking big, hard cock in my ass!" he pleaded "I want you to pound me so hard that I don't even know my own name…"

Yunho placed his left hand on Jaejoong's hip, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder "You want me to fuck you now?"

"YES!" Jaejoong almost cried out, and Yunho chuckled quietly.

"Just checking to be sure." He whispered before he steered his hard, throbbing member inside Jaejoong's body. He felt the other's tight ass tighten up even more as he entered him, but didn't stop forcing himself inside. Jaejoong whined in a mix of pain and pleasure, leaning his head in his crossed arms on the bench. He felt like as if he was going to explode soon if Yunho didn't give him what he wanted. The feeling of the other's cock finally filling up his ass was almost enough for him to come right on the spot. When Yunho leaned over him, placing his hands on each side of the other's body, he gave his ear a gentle kiss "You okay?"

Jaejoong smiled and slowly rolled his hips a little, enjoying the sound of Yunho's moan "Completely."

The younger man slowly started to move his hips, Jaejoong's tight ass tightening up even more around his cock "You… You gotta relax…" he breathed out, thrusting a little harder against him, unable to stop himself "I… I can't move… Holy fuck, Jaejoongie… You're so tight..!"

Jaejoong grabbed Yunho's hips with his hands, rubbing himself hard against his lover "D-don't stop. Oh god Yunho, I'm gonna cum baby..!" the young man leaned his head back against Yunho's shoulder, and the man behind him slipped one hand down to his hot cock. When Yunho touched the aching member of Jaejoong's, he couldn't hold back anymore. With a scream he let the orgasm take over, soiling himself all over Yunho's hand and his own stomach. Yunho smiled and kissed him gently between his shoulders. That was fast. And really damn sexy. He slowly caught up some semen on his fingers before he moved up his hand to Jaejoong's mouth "Suck them clean." He demanded with a hoarse voice, and Jaejoong willingly parted his lips, taking in the long and warm fingers. When Yunho started to thrust into him, he gave out a scream that was muffled by the others hand. Oh god, he loved when Yunho did this to him.

Yunho moaned as he finally was able to move inside Jaejoong's tight ass. He had used up pretty much all his self control when Jaejoong almost had dragged him into coming, and now he was not going to hold back. Still with Jaejoong sucking his fingers clean, he placed his other arm around his waist and started to pound him hard. Jaejoong screamed out in pleasure when Yunho's hard cock hit his prostate violently, their bodies slamming loudly against each other. Yunho leaned his head between Jaejoong's shoulders, loud moans emitting from him as he fucked the tight ass harder and harder with each thrust. The man underneath him was completely still, the pleasure was too overwhelming for him to do much more than scream while Yunho fucked him violently.

"Yunho! F-fuck! Take me.. harder!" Jaejoong cried out, even more turned on when he heard Yunho's deep and sexy chuckle in his ear.

"You want it rough baby? Then you'll get it." he moved his hand from Jaejoong's mouth, and the man in front of him gasped for air before Yunho gave his ass a hard slap. He pretty much laid down his upper body on the bench, his nipples being violently rubbed against the slightly rough surface, making him scream even louder.

"FUCK! Do it again!" Jaejoong gave Yunho a pleading look, watching his lover smile before he slapped the round ass again, making him cry out in both pain and pleasure "I'm coming again! Don't. Fucking. Stop!" Jaejoong panted out, his sore cock being molested by Yunho's hard hand. Yunho bit down on Jaejoong's shoulder as he felt his own orgasm come closer, and was pushed over the edge when Jaejoong came for the second time that day.

"YUNHO~!" Jaejoong screamed when he squirted out the last drops of semen over the bench in front of him, the screams from his lover making him even more turned on as Yunho filled his ass with his hot load.

Yunho stopped his thrusts after doing two more, his body trembling intensely. Jaejoong leaned down on the bench again, unable to speak. The only thing that was heard was their heavy breaths and soft whimpers as the orgasm slowly faded out from their bodies.

Jaejoong closed his eyes, only now realizing what an issue he would have with walking tomorrow. But it had been worth it. So fucking worth it.

Yunho smiled and lifted his head that had been resting against Jaejoong's back, and gave his sweaty neck a soft kiss "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Jaejoong breathed out, then letting out a soft laughter "Damn it Yunho, I won't be able to walk tomorrow…"

Yunho laughed, a bit embarrassed "Sorry babe… But you asked for it…" he moved his fingers to the hard nipples, gently pinching them. The body underneath him trembled violently, and Jaejoong's knees was about to give in.

"Don't make me come again, I think my cock will explode." he begged, looking at his lover with warm eyes.

"I love you to bits and pieces Joongie…" Yunho whispered as he gave his neck soft and loving kisses "You're everything a man could ever want."

"A gay man maybe."

"Well yeah, that would only make sense, duh." Yunho laughed and pulled out of Jaejoong's ass. He was exhausted, they both were. Jaejoong's legs finally gave in, and Yunho caught him before he fell down on the floor. He hugged his beloved close, giving his beautiful mouth soft and playful kisses.

"I don't think I want anything to eat after this." Jaejoong whispered with a yawn "I want to get to bed. With you."

Yunho chuckled softly and gave him another kiss "We should clean up the mess we did, and open a window. It probably smells like some damn hot sex in here."

Jaejoong glanced towards the window, giggling a little when he saw the mist on the inside of the windows "We really did have HOT sex…"

Yunho followed his eyes, bursting out in a tired laughter "Yeah, we really did, didn't we?" he put down Jaejoong on the floor, making sure that he was standing safely before he opened the window and let the cold air sweep inside the room. They both quickly fixed their clothes before they cleaned off the benches and the floor, gentle touches a little here and there whenever they passed each other. Before they unlocked the door to the kitchen, Jaejoong gave Yunho a long kiss "I. Love. You." he whispered, placing a kiss on his lips after each word. Yunho smiled and took his hand "Come on loverboy, let's go to bed."

They opened the door and looked around in the dark apartment. They had been going for almost two hours, so everyone had locked themselves up in their rooms. Giggling like two caught teenagers they entered their own bedroom to make night.

Changmin lifted his earphones and listened. Finally they were quiet. His hyungs surely didn't know the thing called 'being discreet'. Not that he blamed them. When he had been with Minho, they had both fucked each other whenever there was time. He missed Minho's warm body next to him in the bed. Changmin wanted to call him, and beg him to come back. But he didn't. He had his pride.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, his phone made a soft ringing sound. In a state of being half awake, he fumbled after the phone and opened the message.

"_Forgive me _

_Minho"_

Changmin's heart jumped a little, spending a few minutes with thinking about what to answer. When it was sent, he felt much easier at heart, and he fell asleep just within minutes afterwards.

Minho looked at his phone in worry. What if Changmin wouldn't forgive him? He had every reason not to. When his phone lit up, it took him nearly ten minutes to dare to read the message. The words on the small screen made him start crying;

"_I'll always forgive you._

_Changmin"_

**End of chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

_~Six weeks ago~_

"_What do you mean, 'Changmin is cheating on you'?" Minho looked at the youngest member of his group._

"_What do you think? He's been hanging out with Seohyun lately, can't you see it on your own?" Taemin crossed his arms over his chest "I just don't want to see you hurt."_

_Minho let out a frustrated snort, this was ridiculous "Changmin-hyung wouldn't do that to me."_

"_Really? How can you be so sure?" Taemin walked up to him, slowly placing his slender arms around Minho's neck "Why don't you prove to me, that you really don't believe me?"_

_Minho looked the other way, swallowing a little. He wasn't going to deny that he and Taemin had been going hot with each other in the beginning. But that was before he had fallen in love with Changmin._

"_I… I don't believe you..!"_

_Taemin got up on his toes, slowly letting his lips slide over Minho's chin "Prove it."_

_Minho closed his eyes, swallowing another time. He didn't want to believe Taemin. He really didn't. But the signs were there. They really were. They were right?_

Minho sighed as he walked down the long corridor, all alone. How stupid had he been? How could he have fallen for Taemin's trap? He knew Changmin wasn't cheating on him, and yet Minho had cheated on Changmin. With Taemin, of all people. Taemin, the person that would do anything to hurt Changmin for stealing Minho from him. Even though he knew that Changmin had forgiven him, he was still avoiding meeting the other. He didn't want to look him in the eyes, didn't dare to look into those brown, reindeer eyes. He was scared of what he'd see there. Anger. Disappointment. Mistrust. All the things that Minho deserved, that was what he was afraid of seeing in his former lover's eyes. And yet, he wanted to see him. Wanted Changmin to hold him, love him, and kiss him. He wanted to feel those strong arms around his very own body, wanted to taste the sweet taste of the soft lips. He wanted everything back, everything that he had ruined. With another sigh, he sunk down on the floor against a window, pulling up his knees to his chest. What was he going to do if Changmin showed up? Run away? No, that would be horrible. He'd probably start crying. He hardly ever cried, but just the thought of what he had done to Changmin and their love was enough for his eyes to get wet, and a deep and intense pain filled his chest. He heard steps coming from his right side, quickly getting up on his feet, in case it would be someone important.

It was. Just not the person he had thought.

Changmin stopped three meters away, just looking at the young man by the window. His hair had grown. He had always liked Minho's hair long. He looked sad, scared even. And so damn beautiful. Changmin felt his heart beat harder, biting his bottom lip while thinking about what to do. Then he opened his arms, sending Minho a smile.

Minho looked at the older man in front of him, watched him open his arms for him, saw the smile that only Changmin smiled for him. It was enough for his heart to explode. He ran the few steps that kept them apart, throwing himself into the other's arms, knocking them both down on the floor.

Changmin laughed a little, for once not caring if they would be exposed. He didn't care about anything except the sensation of having Minho in his arms again.

Minho let out a quiet sob, hiding his face against Changmin's neck "I'm so sorry hyung…"

"Schh…" Changmin hushed him gently "It's okay…" he stroke away a few strands of hair from Minho's face "I'm here now. Don't cry baby, please…" he could feel his own bottom lip tremble as his eyes filled with tears. Fuck, he couldn't handle seeing Minho cry. And Minho was crying.

The young man in his arms let out an embarrassed laughter, quickly drying away the tears before he looked at Changmin "I don't know what to do to make it up to you…"

Changmin placed a finger against his lips to shut him up "Spend the night with me?" He said softly, yet it wasn't a request, it was an order.

Minho smiled and nodded "I will. I'll be with you whenever you want me to."

Changmin chuckled and stroke his back softly "I wish that would be possible…"

"It could be, you know…" Minho whispered, slowly letting his fingertips run over his lover's bottom lip "We could run away… To somewhere far away, where people don't know us. There are countries where you're allowed to get married, despite being the same sex. We could have children. Our very own children."

Changmin watched him closely, his heart racing. Didn't that sound just amazing? It really did.

"Minho, sweetheart…" he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his chin "I wish we could. But we can't. You know that just as well as I do."

Minho smiled a sad smile "I know… But I'm allowed to dream, am I not?"

"You know that's why I love you so much. That you're standing with both feet on earth, and yet your head is in the clouds. Your dreams are wild, and crazy. Appalling sometimes. I wish I could dream like you do."

"I don't. It's hard to have such dreams, knowing that they won't come true." Minho smiled and got up from the floor "Where do you want to meet tonight?"

Changmin got up too and stroke his arm softly "How about a hotel we haven't been to yet?"

"Hmh, but I'm getting tired of hotels…" Minho said, absentmindedly pulling on Changmin's shirt.

"I'll surprise you then." Changmin smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Eight it is. Send me a text when you get there. You know what door to go through, don't you?"

Changmin smiled "Of course I do. Backdoor, eight ´o clock. I'll see you then."

Jaejoong quietly watched them from the floor above. That was dangerous, cuddling like that in the open. Good thing it wasn't that many people around at this hour.

He felt a hand on his hip, and looked over his left shoulder, smiling at Yunho "Hey babe."

Yunho smiled and stood next to him "Hi. Are they doing well?"

"Mh." Jaejoong nodded "I'm glad. I have never seen Changmin so unhappy before…" he leaned lightly against Yunho's shoulder, sighing as he felt the other's warm body against his own.

"Me neither…" the man behind him said lowly "Jaejoongie..?"

"Hmm?" Jaejoong smiled to him "What is it?"

Yunho stroke his hip softly "When we have our vacation… Do you want to go with me somewhere? Just the two of us?"

Jaejoong looked at him with big eyes "You want that? Really?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't, would I?"

Jaejoong let out a happy sound and spun around, giving Yunho a hug "Yes, yes, yes! I want to do that!"

Yunho laughed and lightly hugged him back, making sure it didn't look too suspicious "Good. I'm glad."

Jaejoong released himself from the hug and gave Yunho a loving look "It's in two days time, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I kinda knew you'd say yes, so I already booked the tickets…"

"Sneaky." Jaejoong laughed and gave him a light hit in the stomach with his elbow "Where are we going then?"

Yunho snickered "Won't tell. It'll be a surprise."

"Ohh, you… You know that I love surprises!" Jaejoong smiled widely and almost jumped up and down where he was standing in pure excitement "Ahh, I wanna go now~..!"

His lover shook his head with an amused snort "Be happy that I gave you two days to pack. You can never decide on what to bring with you."

Jaejoong pouted "Not true! … Or well… Yes it is… Still! What kind of clothes do I need?"

Yunho smirked "Nothing that requires a fully clothed body, my love." he whispered softly in his ear before he walked off, leaving Jaejoong with blushing cheeks. So they were really going overseas? Where? Wahh, he was so excited. He hadn't been overseas for a while, especially not on vacation. With light steps he followed Yunho, brightly smiling. Where could they be going?

_Two days later_

"Aruba?" Jaejoong stared at Yunho as they had gotten inside the gate "Really?"

Yunho smiled widely and sat down next to the doors they were going to go through in a few moments "Yes, Aruba. You've always wanted to go there, haven't you?"

"Yunnie… Wow…" Jaejoong's voice was shaking; he was really touched "How could you afford that..?"

"I've been saving up for a while…" Yunho said softly and pulled Jaejoong down next to him "We'll be going in a private plane this time. I don't want anyone to be able to mess this up…"

Jaejoong bit his bottom lip to stop it from trembling "Really? Yunho, it must've cost a fortune…"

Yunho gave his neck a soft kiss, they were all alone at the gate so nobody could see them "I wanted to spend it on you. See it as a birthday gift, okay?"

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck "I love you so much Yunho… I can't believe you're doing all this for me…"

The man next to him smiled and gave his lover a soft kiss on the lips instead "I love you more than anything, and I want to show you that… Even though we can't be an official couple… I want to share those days with you, where it'll only be you and me. Like we're the only ones in a world where hardly anyone knows about us."

Jaejoong's eyes got teary once again, unable to say something for a while before he managed to gain control over his emotions "Wow, Yunnie…" he whispered, hugging him close "I don't deserve you at all."

Yunho laughed and gave his neck a kiss "No you don't, but I love you, so I guess you're stuck with me anyways."

"Oh shut up, you were doing so well." Jaejoong laughed "Now I won't let you get into my pants on the plane." he teased, but Yunho just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't need to get into your pants to know that you love me." Yunho said and gave him a kiss before he gently pushed him aside "Let's get on the flight."

Jaejoong smiled happily and took Yunho's hand, entwining their fingers softly "Yes. Let's go. I can't wait!"

They boarded the small plane together, still holding hands. It was a relief, to be able to be like this without having to worry about everyone else. To just be themselves, and show their love without having to think about their image, about what their manager would say or about what their fans would say. They could, for once, just be themselves.

As the plane had gotten up in the air, Jaejoong pulled Yunho down with him in the couch "So… We're all alone now…"

Yunho smiled and gave him a kiss "Indeed we are…" he wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist, leaning down his head onto the other's chest. Jaejoong closed his eyes with a small yawn, slowly running his fingers through Yunho's soft hair. His lover on top of him made a satisfied sigh, making Jaejoong chuckle a little "If you were a cat, I bet you would've been purring louder than this plane right now."

Yunho smiled and lifted his head, reaching forward to capture Jaejoong's mouth in a kiss. Just knowing that he'd have twelve days of doing all sorts of things that he wanted with Jaejoong was enough for him right now. He just wanted to cuddle, just wanted to be the way they couldn't be with others around.

Well. He could try to tell himself that he just wanted to cuddle.

Jaejoong closed his eyes once again as he felt Yunho's mouth on his own, slowly answering the soft kiss. Their tongues curiously met, but it was just softly, gently touching and exploring. It was enough to get them both going, without having to have sex right on the spot. Jaejoong entangled his fingers into Yunho's hair as the kiss deepened. God, Yunho was such a great kisser. He knew just how to kiss him to make it feel like as if Jaejoong was in heaven.

As both of them had predicted, the kissing got more intense as the minutes passed, everything getting more heated as hands started to explore the warm and hard bodies. Jaejoong was the first to break the kiss, gasping quietly for air. Yunho took advantage of the situation and lowered his mouth, slowly exploring his lover's neck. Jaejoong bit his bottom lip as Yunho moved up to his ear, his fingers gently tugging on the other's shirt.

"Y-yunnie… D..don't.. Don't make me scream…" he whispered "Don't fuck me right here… I can wait… I don't want to be embarrassed in front of the pilots later…"

Yunho laughed, a deep and sexy laugh into Jaejoong's ear, giving it one last lick before he moved back. He sat up and pulled up Jaejoong in his lap "Very well." he said with a smile "I'll wait until we get there."

Jaejoong gave him a slow, passionate kiss filled with all the love he could build up. He had no words to describe his love for this man.

Yunho wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head against Jaejoong's shoulder "I love you Joongie… And I can't wait to spend the next two weeks with you…"

Jaejoong softly massaged the back of his neck, leaning his chin on top of the other's head "I can't wait until we get there. Just the two of us. I think we need it."

"Yeah, we really do."

"We do, don't we?" a soft chuckle escaped Jaejoong's throat "I love you, Jung Yunho. And I will always love you. Especially after this."

Yunho laughed and gave his collarbone a bite "Good. That's kinda my plan with this whole trip."

"Sneaky."

"I know."

They watched the sun go down through the windows of the small plane, just hugging each other close. They knew that coming back would be hard. But they would always have this to be a precious memory, something that only the two of them would share.

The only thing they would ever have on their own.

**End of chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

_~back at home, in South Korea~_

"What? They left for Aruba? Just the two of them?"

Yoochun looked at Changmin with big eyes "Really? All alone?"

Changmin nodded, unable to stand still in excitement "Yes! They went together!"

"Wahh… I'm so jealous… Chunnie! Why don't you take me on a romantic holiday?" Junsu pouted, looking at his lover with blaming eyes.

"Aish, whatever, who cares about that? Are you guys thinking what I am?" Changmin looked smug "We all know what Jaejoong wished for when he was younger, don't we?"

Yoochun and Junsu looked at each other and smiled widely "Indeed we do. You think..?"

Changmin nodded "I do!"

_~Aruba, early morning of day 1~_

Jaejoong blinked as Yunho gently woke him up when the plane went in for landing. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep in Yunho's arms, and then kept sleeping for the whole journey. Apparently Yunho had been sleeping as well, his hair was messy like it always was when he had just slept.

"Ah, we're here!" Yunho smiled and gave Jaejoong a kiss "Look babe, it's Aruba!"

Jaejoong sat up, his eyes sparkling in excitement as he looked out through the window "Woaah…" below was snow white beaches, beautiful turquoise water and lots and lots of palm trees. He bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't squeal in joy, but it was hard.

"God Yunho, it's so beautiful…" he took Yunho's hand and squeezed it hard "It's always been a dream of mine to go here…"

Yunho smiled widely and wrapped his arms around him "I know, that's why I brought you here…" he whispered against Jaejoong's ear "And it's just the two of us for almost two weeks." he added, stroking his sides gently "Just us. No one else. You're going to love the cottage I rented for us. It's beautiful."

Jaejoong turned his head and looked at him "You rented a whole cottage? Yunho, how..?" he turned around completely and climbed up in his lover's lap, hugging him hard "Thank you thank you thank you!"

The man in the couch chuckled and gave Jaejoong's neck a kiss "Don't thank me just yet, okay? There's more for you to see."

Jaejoong let out a happy sound and sat down next to Yunho again and buckled up as the pilot told them through the speakers to do so. He was so excited that his stomach cramped up, in a good way. He took hold of Yunho's hand as the plane started to go down, holding it hard. He was still a bit freaked out with the start and landing of a plane, even though he had no actual reason to be freaked out. Yunho calmly squeezed his hand, gently kissing his fingertips "Don't worry Jae…"

Jaejoong gave him a pale smile "I know, I know…" he let out a relieved sigh as the wheels of the small plane hit the ground, holding Yunho's hand hard until the plane had stopped at the gate. Only then he could relax. Yunho got up and wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist "Are you ready to get off?"

"Uhu." Jaejoong's smile was as bright as the sun "More than ready. Let's go!"

When they walked down the staircase from the plane, the first thing that hit them was the heat. It was extremely hot on the ground, and the air around them was moist. It was as if they were wrapped in a hot, slightly wet towel. Jaejoong smiled to Yunho and entwined their fingers "I love this."

Yunho laughed and pulled him close, placing his arm around Jaejoong's waist "Me too."

They walked like that all the way through the airport and all the way to the rental cars without anyone recognizing them. Jaejoong looked at Yunho with warm eyes "This is fantastic. We haven't been able to walk without being stalked for so many years now."

Yunho leaned down and gave his loved one a deep kiss, slowly closing his eyes. Jaejoong had taken his shirt off on the walk there, and seeing him half naked like this made Yunho pretty unsure about whether or not he'd be able to keep his hands off until they reached the cottage.

Jaejoong moaned softly into the kiss, his fingers sliding up Yunho's neck and into his hair. He leaned back against the car, inviting Yunho to do more than just innocent (or not) kissing. Yunho growled silently as he watched Jaejoong's body stretch out in front of his eyes, his fingers slowly ghosting down his chest and stomach "If you don't put on your shirt right now, I'll fuck you against the car. And I don't think the ones watching the security cameras will be interested to see it."

Jaejoong snickered and unlocked the car, getting into the backseat "Then come on inside instead…" he whispered, his eyes taunting his lover outside. He parted his legs in an inviting way, leaning back on his elbows. Yunho swallowed hard and got in, closing the door behind himself "You… Are the biggest tease on earth."

The young man in front of him just smiled widely "I know you like that aspect of me."

Yunho simply undid Jaejoong's shorts and threw them into the driver's seat "I do." he mumbled, leaning forward and captured his mouth into another deep kiss. Jaejoong unbuttoned Yunho's shirt and slipped his hands inside, softly caressing the hot and soft skin. Yunho shivered lightly by the soft touch, sliding his hand down to Jaejoong's crotch. He smirked as he felt the hard cock pulsating inside the other's underwear, playfully rubbing his thumb against the head "My my Jaejoongie… Are you that excited?"

Jaejoong leaned his head back, moaning quietly as he felt Yunho's fingers on his throbbing cock "Yes~… You made me so fucking horny at the flight~…" he gave his lover a pleading glance, the brown eyes burning with lust "Don't make me wait too long."

The man half on top of him snickered and moved his mouth to his ear instead. Jaejoong gasped for air as he felt the other's hot breath against it "Y-yunnie, please~…"

Yunho moaned teasingly into Jaejoong's ear, then he stuck out his tongue and let it ghost over the sensitive earlobe "Please what?" he couldn't be more amused. God, he loved how Jaejoong got all whiny whenever he got close to his ears.

"Don't tease me baby, I can't handle it…" Jaejoong whimpered, undoing Yunho's shorts at the same time. Yunho parted his lips and took in his earlobe into his mouth, sucking hard on it. Jaejoong moaned and grabbed the other's shirt hard with his hands "Y-yunho! Pl-please..! Make me come, please, it hurts…"

Yunho's fingers quickly found their way to Jaejoong's hard cock, softly jerking him as he continued to molest his ear. Jaejoong let out an impatient cry, desperately trying to hold back his orgasm "Yunnie, I'm going to fucking come..! Just… Just… Just fuck me, okay?" he squirmed around as Yunho didn't stop his molesting of his sensitive ear, somehow managing to take out the other's cock from his pants. He pulled down his own underwear a bit, just enough for Yunho to be able to enter him. He then took hold of the other's hard member once again, aiming it and lifted his hips to force the head inside "Yunho, please!"

Yunho gasped as Jaejoong's tight ass suddenly was wrapped tightly around his aching length. Upon Jaejoong doing whatever he liked, Yunho also could not hold back his lust any longer. He moved his mouth from Jaejoong's ear to his mouth, giving him a hot and passionate kiss "You want me that much, huh?"

"Yes! Yes I do! Now… Fuck me." Jaejoong demanded after answering the kiss with the same intense passion, bucking his hips upwards and ended up forcing Yunho inside another few centimeters. The man above him shivered, his hips slowly starting to move "God Joongie, you're so damn tight…" he whispered as he forced himself deeper inside the other's body. Jaejoong bit his own hand hard to keep himself quiet. Anyone that walked past would be able to tell what they were doing anyways, so it was kind of useless, but he was still embarrassed about doing it in such a public place.

Yunho glanced at him, smirked "What now Jaejoongie? Are you being shy?" he removed the other's hand and gave him a kiss "I want to hear you scream, like you always do…"

Jaejoong whined, quickly placing his arms around Yunho's neck "Then you'd better fuck me harder than this…" he whispered, nibbling playfully on the other's ear. Yunho moaned quietly and took hold of Jaejoong's hips with both hands, violently starting to thrust into his tight warmth. Jaejoong cried out in pleasure as Yunho slammed hard into his prostate, arching his back from the seat of the car "F-fuck! Do it again!" he begged, then screaming loudly as Yunho slammed his prostate a second time. Yunho moaned Jaejoong's name as the other's ass convulsed hard around his cock "Jaejoongie… oh god…" he gasped for air as he continued to pound his cock hard into Jaejoong's ass, the screams that came out from his lover pleased him more than anything. Jaejoong couldn't stay still on the seat, his body having a life of its own as the pleasure continued to rage through it. Yunho moaned uncontrollably as the movements of his hips sped up, leaning down his head against Jaejoong's collarbone.

"Oh god Jae… I'm gonna come..!" he took hold of Jaejoong's hard cock, starting to jerk it in a fast pace with a tight grip. Jaejoong couldn't hold back anymore when Yunho started to jerk his sore cock, screaming his lover's name while coming all over himself and Yunho's hand. The man on top of him started shaking as Jaejoong's ass tightened up even more, sucking his cock as deep inside as possible. Jaejoong moaned and lifted his hips, impatiently moving them against Yunho. He wanted the other to come, he wanted to hear him moan and wanted to feel his hot load inside his body. Yunho bit down hard on Jaejoong's shoulder, a loud moan slipped out of him as he came deep inside Jaejoong's ass. He pounded him hard another few times, until they were both completely drained. Panting heavily, Yunho leaned his head against Jaejoong's collarbone again as he tried to catch his breath. Jaejoong smiled and softly ran his fingers through Yunho's hair "You never fail to please me." he whispered lovingly into his ear, giving his neck soft and soothing kisses. They were both sweaty, and truly in need of a shower, but it could wait. He didn't want Yunho to pull out, not yet. He loved the feeling of his lover's body on top of his own, the way he could feel his heartbeats just by placing his hand on the others neck.

Yunho looked up at him after a few minutes, giving him a warm smile "You're so god damn amazing…" he whispered. Jaejoong laughed softly, only to be shut up by Yunho's hot mouth on his own. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck, playfully licking his bottom lip. Yunho stuck out his tongue to meet up Jaejoong's, the soft and moist limbs playing around until their bodies started to tremble. Jaejoong parted his lips, letting Yunho's tongue slip into the hot cave and sucked gently on it. Yunho moaned, his fingers moving up to Jaejoong's nipples.

"If you continue…" he whispered "I'll have to fuck you again…"

Jaejoong laughed and bit his bottom lip gently "Be my guest." he answered, then yelping when Yunho made a hard thrust with his hips.

"Oh god Yunho, do that again!" he pleaded, hungrily trying to catch Yunho's mouth, but it was out of reach. Yunho smirked and pulled out of him, giving his cheek a kiss "Let's get to the cottage before continuing this, shall we?"

Jaejoong let out a protesting sound, but after rethinking it, that was probably the best idea.

They somehow managed to get their clothes back on, and tried not to look too guilty while stepping out of the car to get into the two front seats. Yunho sat down in the driver's seat, and Jaejoong sat down next to him.

"Let's drive out of here fast. I think everyone knows exactly what we just did." Jaejoong said with intensely red cheeks. Yunho chuckled and started the car, driving out from the underground parking lot "Well, if they didn't hear you screaming, they surely will know by looking at the cars movement…" he teased, placing a hand on Jaejoong's thigh. Jaejoong blushed even more and hid his face in his hands "I'm too loud~..!" he whined "It's your fault!"

Yunho laughed and patted his leg before he put it back on the steering wheel. It took them about an hour to find the right place, but when they found it, both of them were in awe. Jaejoong was the first one out of the car, looking at the small, but luxurious, cottage in front of them. It was all alone just next to the beach, in the shade of three big palm trees. He spaced out over the open, turquoise ocean, not even believing what he was seeing. Yunho came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist "So… What do you think?" he smiled and gave him a kiss just behind his ear. The kiss brought Jaejoong back to the world "Wow Yunho… It's gorgeous, I mean… Is this only for us?"

Yunho nodded "Yeah. The agency that I rent this from promised that the beach is private property. We'll be all alone here. The nearest neighbors are behind that forest…" he pointed to their left, about 1km away "So we're all alone. The only one that might pass by would be a young boy with his donkey that sells fresh fruit every morning."

Jaejoong was just stunned. This place was just what he had been dreaming of ever since he had seen the catalogue about Aruba almost ten years ago "Wow… I just… Wow…" he leaned back against Yunho's strong body, looking at the place that would only be theirs for almost two weeks "This is perfect…" he turned around and gave Yunho a long kiss "Thank you…" he whispered as they broke the kiss, and Yunho just smiled and took his hand "Let's go inside, shall we?" Jaejoong nodded and grabbed one of their suitcases, while Yunho took the other. They dragged them up on the porch of the wooden cottage and Yunho unlocked the door. The cottage was really cozy, despite being very newly refurbished. Even though they had just renovated the whole area, they had kept the traditional features. It was cool in there, thanks to the air conditioning. Jaejoong smiled and stepped inside "Wow, this is fantastic…" he couldn't help to exclaim it once again. A few seconds passed, and then he felt Yunho's warm hands slip in underneath his shirt. With a smile, he spun around and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. He barely had time to take a breath before Yunho's mouth covered his own. The dominating man plunged his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth, hungrily exploring every inch of the other's hot cave. Jaejoong smiled and slowly shut the door behind them, then locking it. He was not going to let anyone disturb them.

**End of chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

They made love five times that night. Sometimes slow and loving, sometimes fast and hard. When the two of them finally fell asleep, dawn had arrived and the birds outside were chirping joyfully. Jaejoong smiled to himself just before going into dreamland, snuggling closer to Yunho's warm body. He wanted to continue living like this, just the two of them on an island far, far away. Yunho hummed quietly as he felt Jaejoong move closer, stroking his shoulder gently with his fingertips "Joongie..?"

"Mm..?" Jaejoong looked at him, giving him a warm smile "What is it?"

Yunho gave the tip of his nose a light kiss "I don't want to be without you. I love you more than I love my own life."

Jaejoong laughed a little "Well, that's a bit of a double moral, don't you think? If you weren't alive, you wouldn't be able to love me like this…"

"… That's true…" Yunho admitted with a yawn, and then chuckling a little "I guess I love you just as much as my life then, because you are my life."

The young man next to him blushed intensely, nuzzling his neck softly "Yunho…" he whispered, hugging him hard "I love you more than anything. Don't forget that. I will always love you, I always have. If you ever feel lonely because I'm not with you at that moment, then remember that I will never stop loving you."

Yunho gave Jaejoong a long kiss with closed eyes "Then the same goes for me…"

They were quiet for a while, Jaejoong quietly watching Yunho fall asleep. The guilt ached inside him. He wished he could tell him the secret he carried. But he couldn't, not right now. He still hadn't made up his mind. As the sun started to rise, Jaejoong's eyelids got heavy and soon he was in a deep sleep.

_~late 2004~_

_The tense silence around the dining table that night was so thick that you could touch it. It was an awkward, loaded silence that could end up in anything possible within a second. Yunho shyly glanced at Jaejoong over the table. The young teenager was eating slowly, with his eyes on the plate. Yoochun and Junsu nervously glanced at each other, then on the other three. Changmin was, as usual, just eating. Nothing seemed to stop that kid from eating. _

"_Uhm…" Yoochun broke the silence as almost all of them had finished their food "We were thinking about going to see a movie... Junsu and me, that is. Does anyone of you want to come with us?"_

_Changmin lifted his head and looked at them "What movie?"_

"_Yeah, what movie?" Jaejoong smiled towards his best friend, almost relieved that Yoochun had taken the first step to break the silence. They were still a bit awkward around each other, even though they had lived together for almost a year now._

"_We were thinking about seeing Fighter in the wind. Have anyone of you seen it?" Junsu answered with a smile. Both Jaejoong and Yunho nodded with humming sounds. Changmin shook his head though "I haven't seen it, so I'd love to go with you."_

_Yoochun and Junsu nodded "Good! We might even be recognized by some fans! I love when they come up and ask for autographs…" Yoochun said dreamingly "Maybe one of them will be my future wife~…"_

"_Hyung, you're getting too delusional."Changmin said with a playful smile_

"_Truly."Junsu agreed, almost looking a bit put off by the thought "Just because your girlfriend dumped you a while ago doesn't mean you gotta get delusional. Get a grip man!"_

_Yoochun laughed and nodded "Okay, okay. It was just a thought. I mean, what if?"_

_Yunho listened to their quarreling with one ear, the rest of his attention was on Jaejoong right now. Jaejoong had taken opportunity of the situation and slowly moved his foot over Yunho's leg. None of them had forgotten the heated feelings from earlier, and none of them were going to let them just pass either. They all finished dinner, and while Jaejoong and Changmin did the dishes, Yoochun took Yunho aside._

"_Hey, Yunho-hyung…" he mumbled, looking over his shoulder to see that nobody was listening "What's going on with you and Jaejoong?"_

"_Huh?" Yunho tried to look like he didn't understand, but failed miserably._

"_So it is like that, huh?" Yoochun smiled "Well, I guess it's about time. You two have been giving each other those glances for quite a while now."_

_Yunho looked embarrassed "I was that obvious?"_

"_Uhu. The hugging and touching made it VERY obvious. Don't be too obvious in the future. It could ruin everything, you know." Yoochun gave Yunho's arm a pat "Well, I gotta rush. Junsu and Changmin is waiting for me, so I'll see you later! Oh, and by the way…" the younger man smirked and leaned forwards "Try his ears."_

_Yunho blinked a little as Yoochun walked off, his brain trying to melt the information. Ears, huh? He had to smile. That was actually pretty cute. As he heard the door close, he walked in to the kitchen only to find it empty "Jaejoong-hyung?" he called out as he walked through the apartment._

"_In here!" Jaejoong answered from the small study. He had changed into his Hamtaro-pajama again, and Yunho's heart skipped a beat as he looked at him "H-hey… Are you going to bed already?"_

_Jaejoong smiled and shook his head as he got up from the chair "No. I just like wearing it. Cute, right?" he spun around in front of Yunho's eyes, and Yunho couldn't do much more than just look at him while nodding like an idiot._

"_Tch. Why are you standing way over there, by the way? Don't you want to hug me?" Jaejoong pouted cutely and crossed his arms over his chest. Yunho snorted and took the few steps that divided them "Of course I do…" he whispered as he pulled him into his arms, nuzzling the soft skin over his neck. Jaejoong smiled, satisfied, and wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck "Good. I was getting worried, you've been ignoring me ever since morning."_

_Yunho gave his shoulder a kiss "I'm sorry. I was just scared that I'd be found out." the young man took a deep breath, loving the smell of Jaejoong's soft skin and the newly washed hair. The teenager in his arms let out a soft sound as he felt Yunho's mouth going closer to his skin "Hey, Yunho…"_

"_Hm?" Yunho looked at him, suddenly worried "What? You haven't changed your mind, have you?"_

_Jaejoong laughed and placed his hands around the round cheeks "No, I haven't silly. I was going to say that shouldn't we continue where we left off earlier?"_

"… _Oh…" Yunho blushed a little, letting his eyes slide over the pink lips and nodded "Yes. Yes we should."_

_A second later, Jaejoong pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. He had been longing for more all day. This was crazy, pure madness, but honestly speaking… He didn't give a fuck. He knew he wanted Yunho, and he knew Yunho wanted him. That was more than enough. A soft moan slipped out between their lips as the younger man entered his tongue in Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong stumbled back and sat down on the desk, tugging Yunho with him. With a smile, Yunho shook his head and took his hand "Not here. Let's go to the bedroom."_

_Jaejoong was touched by him being considerate, so he just followed the other and soon found himself on his back in his and Yunho's shared bed._

"_Do you have any idea how hard it have been to share the same bed with you each and every night, and not been able to touch you?" Yunho mumbled as he placed a string of soft kisses down Jaejoong's neck. The man underneath him moaned softly, leaning his head to the side "Y-yeah… I've felt the same… For some time…" his body trembled as Yunho's mouth slowly made its way up to his ear, whining softly "Y-yunnie… Not the ears…" he whispered, tugging on the other's shirt. Well. He didn't really mean no. He actually meant yes, do the ears, but he just said no because it felt so fucking good._

_Yunho snickered and softly let his tongue run along the warm ear, listening to Jaejoong's moans with deep interest. He could feel the other's hard cock press against his stomach, letting out a soft gasp as Jaejoong bucked his hips "Yunnie, come on…" he pleaded "Touch me…"_

_Yunho bit his bottom lip, leaning down and gave Jaejoong's soft lips a gentle kiss "Hey…?"_

"_Wh-what?" Jaejoong looked at him with lustfilled eyes, his fingers unbuttoning the other's shirt._

"_Can I drop the honorifics? I mean… Since you call me Yunnie…" Yunho looked shy as he asked, his fingertips running down Jaejoong's body. Jae laughed and nodded "You want to call me by my first name only?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Jaejoong gave him a long kiss, then nodding "Okay."_

_Yunho answered the kiss intensely, starting to unbutton the pajama with shaking hands. He wanted to see more, to touch more already. Jaejoong had in the mean time managed to unbutton and take off Yunho's shirt, and his hands were slowly exploring the warm body "You're sexy Yunho…" he whispered, ghosting his fingertips over his nipples. Yunho's body trembled from the soft touch, his hands quickly unbuttoning the last button in the pajama and pulled it off Jaejoong's upper body. The young man underneath him squirmed a little as he was lying half naked in front of him. Yunho was speechless. Jaejoong had such a perfect body. The milk white skin looked really easy to bruise, and the darker nipples were hard and longing for his touch. With a smile, he leaned down his head and took in the right nipple in his mouth, sucking it teasingly. Jaejoong moaned and pressed himself up against Yunho's mouth, entwining his fingers in the other's hair "Oh god Yunho…" he whispered as he felt the other's tongue tease the sensitive nipple "Such.. Such a tease." he could see Yunho smirk, completely satisfied with having Jaejoong squirming like this underneath him. The other's mouth slowly moved further down, the warm tongue met up with his longing cock and…_

Jaejoong woke up from the wonderful dream, blinking a little. Something was going on, and he didn't really understand why, until he saw Yunho.

"Yunho? What are you..?" he asked with a laugh as Yunho looked up at him.

"You seemed to be in quite much need my love. You were moaning my name in your sleep. I couldn't resist that." he said with a smile, making a trail of kisses from his crotch all the way up to his mouth "It was quite hot to watch you enjoy yourself in your dream."

Jaejoong blushed and placed his arms around his lover's neck "I dreamt about our first time…" he mumbled, capturing Yunho's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. Yunho closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh, wrapping his arms around Jaejoong's slim waist and pulled him up closer to his body "You did?" he mumbled as they broke the kiss, both of them panting for air.

"Y-yeah…" Jaejoong answered, slowly running his tongue down Yunho's neck "You were so cute back then Yunnie."

"So I'm not cute now?" Yunho chuckled and flipped them over, watching Jaejoong sit on top of him. Jaejoong just smiled and leaned down to give him another kiss "Did I say that?"

"No, but you kind of hinted about it." his lover laughed, trailing his hands over Jaejoong's hips and then ass "So… You want to go back to dreaming about me fucking you, or do you want me to fuck you?"

Jaejoong smiled widely and shook his head "I have a better idea." he said with such a sweet voice that Yunho almost wanted to run out of the cottage. Scary. Suddenly, he was flipped over on his stomach, Jaejoong's lips running down his back "Oh god, Jaejoongie…" he moaned, glancing at him over his shoulder, a bit shy. He still preferred to be on top, but he couldn't deny that he god damn loved it when Jaejoong wanted to top him.

"I believe it's my turn to be on top now." Jaejoong said with a deep voice, his lips had reached Yunho's firm ass.

Yunho smiled and parted his legs a little "Yes. You're right. It is your turn."

**End of chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20 Final chapter

Fourteen days passed quickly. They ate, made love. Slept, made more love. The last night of their vacation, Yunho took Jaejoong out for a romantic dinner.

"Yunho, where are we going..?" Jaejoong smiled happily and squeezed his lover's hand "We're pretty far away from the cottage, so..."

Yunho laughed and shook his head "You'll see when we get there. Now close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise for you.."

"Yunho, you're such a romantic jerk." Jaejoong teased before he obediently closed his eyes and let himself be lead another hundred meters or so before Yunho stopped "We're here..." the younger man whispered in his ear "You can open your eyes now." Jaejoong did as he was told, and was stunned by what he saw. In the middle of nowhere, at the beach, there was a table for two. It was lit up by hundreds and hundreds of candles. But that wasn't what caught Jaejoong's attention the most. It was the huge moon, mirrored in the ocean in front of them "Oh Yunho..." he whispered, completely taken aback by all of it "What is... How did you..?" he looked at him with tears in his eyes "This is wonderful..."

Yunho smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "It's our last night together all alone. I wanted to make it special for you.. Come on, let's have a seat..." he lead his lover to a chair, letting him sit down first before he sat down opposite to him "What do you want to eat?"

Jaejoong looked at him, then laughing "Eat? But there's nothing here..!" he shook his head, but Yunho just smiled and nodded towards the edge of the palmtrees. In between them, you could see the faint lights of a small house "I got some help... What do you want?"

Jaejoong just looked at him, his mouth wide open before he let out a small laughter "Wow, you are the best..." he took Yunho's hand over the table. Yunho gave his fingertips a few soft kisses "Only the best for you, my beautiful..."

Jaejoong smiled and tilted his head to the side, stroking Yunho over his cheek "Then surprise me..."

Yunho smiled widely and nodded "Gladly."

After ordering the food, they both sat still in the light of the candles, just spacing out over the ocean. Yunho cleared his throat and fiddled with something in his pants, and was just about to say something as the food arrived. Jaejoong gave him a suspicious and wondering glance, but didn't say anything about it "Wow, this looks amazing..." he looked at the plates that had been placed on the table. They were all filled with different types of food; meat, fruits, potatos, rice, you name it.

"Changmin would've loved this..." Jaejoong chuckled, and Yunho couldn't do anything else but to agree. Changmin would kill them if he knew what they were eating right now "We should send him a picture..." Yunho suggested with an evil grin. Jaejoong kicked him lightly under the table "You meanie! We really should do that though. I'll do it." he took out his phone, snapped a picture and then sent it to Changmin "And now I'll turn off my phone, so we won't be disturbed."

Yunho laughed and nodded "You really should, because he's going to terrorize you all night otherwise."

Jaejoong leaned over the table and gave his beloved a soft kiss "I know." he turned off his phone and put it in his pocket again, then he started to eat. The food was heavenly, and when he leaned back in the chair, almost at the same time as Yunho, they were both stuffed.

"Wow." Yunho sighed and rubbed his belly "I don't think I can eat more tonight." he looked at Jaejoong as his lover chuckled at him.

"I believe you on that, Yunho. I don't think I can eat more now either..." the older man smiled and looked at him with love in his eyes "Yunho... Thank you for taking me on this trip... I.. Both of us, needed it. And it's been the best two weeks of my life..."

Yunho smiled and swallowed nervously "It... It can get even better..."

"What do you...?" Jaejoong started, but then turning dead silence as Yunho got down on one knee in front of him "Oh my god..."

Yunho cleared his throat again, taking out a small box from his pocket "Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. I love you with all my heart, and more than anything, I want to share the rest of my life with you. I know that as it is now, we cannot marry legally but... When that day comes, will you make me the biggest honor of them all, and marry me? Whether it's today or tomorrow, or in ten years... Will you become my husband?" he opened the box, showing a simple white gold ring, glimmering in the light of the candles.

Jaejoong's hands were covering his mouth, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks "Oh god Yunho..." he looked at him with wide open eyes "I... Yes.. Yes, of course! Of course I want to marry you!" he burst out with a laughter, throwing himself over Yunho, making them both fall down in the sand. Yunho hugged him hard, burying his face against Jaejoong's neck "I'm so happy..." he whispered, his heart racing. He was sure that his heart had stopped beating when Jaejoong was quiet for that long. With shaking hands, he managed to get the ring on Jaejoong's finger, then recieving a long and passionate kiss from the man in his lap.

"You idiot. You should've asked me sooner." Jaejoong whispered, smiling widely "You should've asked me the first day we kissed. I would've said yes without any doubts."

Yunho laughed and stroke away the hair from his lover's face "Well, I wanted to be sure that you would say yes before I embarrassed myself like this."

Jaejoong just laughed and shook his head, hugging his loved one hard "Gosh Yunho. You didn't embarrass yourself. I'm so happy.."

The man underneath him smiled and gave him a kiss "So am I Joongie. So am I."

The following day they got on the flight with light hearts. But the closer they got to Korea, the lower the mood got. Jaejoong turned his head towards Yunho, squeezing his hand hard "We're almost home Yunnie..."

Yunho nodded and gave him a long kiss "I know baby, I know." he mumbled and looked at him. He knew that something bad was going to happen when they got home. He just knew, without being able to explain it.

They landed safely at Incheon airport, and soon they were in a private car back to the dorm. Stepping inside the door, the first thing that hit Jaejoong was a pillow in the face.

"You bastards! How can you eat all that food without me?!" Changmin shouted from the livingroom, crossing his arms over his chest "How dare you tempt me like that?!"

Jaejoong laughed loudly and Yunho threw back the pillow to the couch "Whaaaat? It was a special occasion..." Jaejoong said and waved his hand around, the ring blinking in the light from the ceiling lamp.

"Oh my god." Changmin blinked as he looked at the ring "You guys did not."

"We did." Jaejoong smiled widely and nodded, Yunho wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You guys did not do what?" Yoochun came out from the kitchen, followed by Junsu. Both of them stopped when they saw the two suntanned guys in the hall, both of them almost glowing in happiness.

"Jaejoong-ah..." Yoochun looked at him with blaming eyes. This was not what they had planned. Jaejoong's smile faded and he looked down at his feet. Junsu too didn't look happy.

"Jaejoongie..?" Yunho looked at him with worry "What's the matter?"

"Yunho, my love.. Changmin.." he looked at them with sad eyes "I.. We.." he nodded towards Yoochun and Junsu "Have something to say... Come, let's go to the kitchen."

"I see. So that's how it is..." Yunho said silently as the other three had finished their story "That explains a lot that have been going on lately..."

Changmin said nothing, just staring down at the table. Yoochun put his hand on his shoulder "Changmin-ah... We meant to tell you guys sooner, but we... We couldn't.."

Changmin shook off the hand and flew up from the chair, making it go slamming to the floor "Couldn't?! Are you just going to do it like this?! Just leave us?! After all we have been through together... I can't believe it..."

Junsu looked at Changmin, then Yunho "We're leaving in the morning. We're no longer welcome here. We already packed up your things Jaejoong."

Changmin looked like they had hit him right in the face, just shaking his head "No.. No!" he ran off, out in the hallway and put on his shoes, then flying out through the door. The slam of the door brought a heavy silence in the small kitchen.

"Guys..." Yunho looked heartbroken, his face had gotten ten years older in just thirty minutes "There's nothing that I can say to make you change your mind, is it?"

Jaejoong swallowed the tears, shaking his head. Yoochun shook his head too, and so did Junsu "We have to do this..." Yoochun mumbled "We can't live like this anymore, hyung."

Yunho nodded and gave Yoochun's shoulder a squeeze "I understand. I know. It's alright. We'll keep TVXQ alive. I would rather die, than seeing all we have worked for go down."

Jaejoong started sobbing and hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Yunho swallowed hard, forcing his own tears away "Jaejoongie..." he whispered and took his hand "Listen to me. This means nothing. Well, it doesn't mean nothing, but... My love for you... It won't go away just because you're doing this. I don't care if we won't meet every day. I just want you to be happy, and if this is the only way..."

Junsu and Yoochun got up from their chairs "We're going to bed..." Junsu whispered, he wasn't far from his tears by now and hurried off to his and Yoochun's bedroom. Yoochun's eyes were filled with tears, but he held it back "Good night. We'll talk in the morning, okay? Let's stay strong."

Yunho smiled, even though the smile didn't reach his eyes "Yeah. Sleep tight. Good night guys." he turned back to Jaejoong and pulled his lover with him to the couch in the livingroom. They spent the rest of the night just holding each other hard, trying not to think about what this would do to them. To all of them.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Minho sat up in the bed and looked around. What the..?

_BANG BANG BANG!_

He got up from his bed and walked out in the hall, opening the door. When he saw Changmin, he knew something bad had just happened. It was confirmed when the older man almost fell into his arms.

"Just shut up and hold me." Changmin's whisper was choked, making Minho's heart ache.

"I will, my love. I will." he whispered as he closed the door behind his lover. It was early morning before Changmin left the SHINee household, leaving Minho behind with an aching heart. It hurt him to see his beloved Changmin like this. But he knew that he'd get through it. He always did.

"Well then..." Yoochun lifted his bag and looked at Yunho and Changmin in the hallway "We're going then."

Yunho smiled and nodded "Have a safe trip. We'll meet again soon, I promise."

Changmin nodded too, managing to give his hyung a smile "We will. I won't let this ruin our friendship."

Yoochun held back his tears for the thousand time within 24 hours and smiled "See you then!" he walked to the elevator, where Junsu already waited.

Jaejoong came out from the door and looked at Changmin, giving him a long hug without saying a word. Changmin understood, and just hugged his hyung hard. When they moved back they both had tears in their eyes. Jaejoong then turned to Yunho, who gave him a reassuring smile before he took him into his arms "I'll think about you every night..." he whispered into Jaejoong's ear, a choked sob could be heard from the other man.

"I will too Yunho. And I will be waiting for the day when we can be together again. We promised, didn't we?" Jaejoong took a step back and gave him a small smile "I love you."

He took his two bags and walked to Yoochun and Junsu. The three of them turned to Yunho and Changmin, lifting their hands to a good bye. The two left in the apartment just smiled and nodded towards them.

"Ya, Junsu-hyung! When you get back, you better have brought me ramen!" Changmin said loudly, making the other four laugh.

"Alright, I promise! Changmin-ah, I'll definitely bring you ramen!" Junsu answered with a smile.

Then they walked into the elevator with light steps. As if they didn't know they were never to return.

**The end**

_Authors notes!_

_Wow guys, this is really the end. I can't tell you how much your support have meant to me all this time. This last chapter have been brought to you with both joy and sorrow, and I can tell you that there WILL be a follow-up story later on. I'm already planning it, so I hope you'll accept it just as much as you have with this story. 20 chapters is a lot of chapters for me, and I'm really proud of myself that I've written this many. Thank you, to each and everyone that have been reading and liking this story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you._

_~ iTVXQ_


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_~sometime during 2012~_

_Rrrring... Rrrring..._

"Uhh..?" Yunho sat up and grabbed his phone in a state between barely awake and in a deep sleep. With squinting eyes he looked at the bright screen. Who on earth could be calling at this time of night?

Unknow number, apparently. With a sigh he rubbed his eyes before he answered.

"Hello?"

Silence, the kind of silence only one person could have. Breathing. No words. Yunho closed his eyes again. It couldn't be. It must be a prank, right?

"Who is this?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He had been listening to this breath every night for six years "Jaejoongie..?"

"Yunho-yah..." the soft voice in the other end made his eyes teary "I'm sorry to wake you up like this..."

Yunho smiled into the phone "Idiot..." he whispered with a choked voice "You don't need to apologize..."

Jaejoong swallowed the tears that threatned to fall "I miss you..."

"I miss you too Jaejoongie..." Yunho sighed and looked at the clock. 3AM? Three more hours and it was time to get up.

"Joongie, why are you calling at this hour?" the man in the bed swung his legs over the edge, pulling himself up in a sitting position.

"I just... I wanted to hear your voice... It's our anniversary, you know..."

Yunho chuckled, both sad and happy at the same time "I know." he looked out through the window "I know..." he said again. In his ear he could hear Jaejoong cry silently "Jae... Baby, don't cry..."

"I'm sorry... I just... It hurts, Yunho..." the man in the other end of the city was too spacing out through the window "Knowing that we're so close to each other, yet we cannot even meet. Not even in secret. We live in Seoul for gods sake. There should be one place in this city we could meet."

"Jaejoong..." Yunho sighed, biting his bottom lip "I share your feelings, but... It's too risky... We can't, you know what would happen if we got caught..."

"I know Yunho... I just... Just once? Please?" Jaejoong pleaded "It's 3AM in the morning. Nobody would notice me sneaking out for a few hours. Please?"

Fuck. How would he be able to resist that pleading?

"Fine, I'll go. Where do we meet?"

When they had decided a place, Yunho quickly got up on his feet and pulled on whatever clothes he could find. Casual clothing, a cap and hoodie on that. He quietly sneaked out in the hallway and put on his shoes. Just as he was about to unlock the door, Changmin stood behind him.

"Hyung? Where are you going?" the young man looked at Yunho, scared, worried. Yunho jumped high as he was spoken to, turning around with a racing heart "Damn Changmin-ah! Don't scare me like that!"

"Are you leaving too..?" Changmin said quietly, looking down on his feet.

"What? Changmin, no..!" Yunho walked over to him, hesitating and then gave him a long hug "I won't leave. But there's someone I have to meet."

Changmin smiled and pulled out of the random hug "It's the anniversary, isn't it? Hyung, you should go. But be careful. They are everywhere, you know that."

"I know Changmin. I will be careful. And I'll be back in the morning. I swear." Yunho unlocked the door and stepped outside, then silently closing it after him. With nervous steps he walked towards the staircases. He knew that taking the elevator could wake anyone in the building up, and he didn't want that. Especially not the manager, who lived in the same building. He somehow managed to go out unnoticed, hurrying off towards the busstation. He couldn't take the car, and taking a cab would be like asking to get caught. Only when he was safely sitting on the dark bus, he could relax. He was going to see Jaejoong. After almost three years, he was going to see him again.

Jaejoong was too on his way towards their rendezvous point. His heart was beating so hard and fast that he thought that anyone within a thirty meter distance could hear it. That was ridiculous though, since he was pretty much alone in the dark street. He was almost running, and reached the point as he saw the bus arriving. When Yunho stepped off the bus, his heart stopped beating. So did Yunho's. Almost in slow motion, they walked towards each other. One step. Two. Three. And then Jaejoong broke the slow pace, running the few steps that kept them separate, throwing himself in Yunho's arms. Yunho grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, hugging his past lover hard. Past lover? Since when was Jaejoong his past lover? Jaejoong was his lover still. It didn't matter that they couldn't meet. They were lovers, bound together by a spiritual bond. And an engagement ring.

"Jaejoongie..." Yunho whispered as they had been hugging for a while "Not here. Come on." he took Jaejoong's hand and walked into the small bed&breakfast. The lady behind the desk smiled towards them "About time, isn't it my dear boys?" she said and handed them the key. She knew them. Not as Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong from DBSK. But as two lovers, who had been secretly meeting here before they dared to go "public" for their members. She liked them, and she would never dream about revealing their secret. She was born and raised in another country, and her parents had always told her to accept people for who they are. No matter their skincolor, their sexual preferations or their age. Now she watched the two young men hurry towards their room with a wide smile. She was 85 years old. And she remembered just how it felt being madly in love. She was still, her love had always been bound to her late husband. He would've called her silly, and shook his head with a laughter. But he would always agree with her. Always.

Yunho locked the door behind them as they reached their room. They just stood there, looking at each other, trying to read in what had changed in the past years. Jaejoong smiled as he watched Yunho. He looked tired, and he had gained a little bit of weight. And he looked like the sexy god he had always been "You look good." he said with a soft laughter "As always."

Yunho laughed too and took Jaejoong's hands "So do you. But you've gotten skinny. You need to eat more..." he pulled his beloved into a hug, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like he always had. Fresh, with a slight hint of the smoke from the cigarettes.

"It's been stressful the past few months..." Jaejoong mumbled, burying his face against Yunho's neck. God how he had missed hugging him, just smelling the scent from his warm skin. Yunho stroke his hands over Jaejoong's back, his head leaning on the other's shoulder.

"Jaejoongie?"

"Hm..?"

"I have to be back at six..."

"Oh..." Jaejoong took a step back and smiled "Well.. We'd better hurry up with whatever we'd like to do then..."

Yunho chuckled and pulled him close again "I guess we should..." he said with a teasing voice. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Jaejoong let out a nervous laughter and Yunho couldn't resist him anymore. He was just way too cute like this. He placed his hand behind Jaejoong's head and pulled him closer, waiting for a few seconds with their lips just centimeters away from each other before he pressed them together. It was as if fireworks had exploded in his head, his heart and stomach. And Jaejoong felt the same. He let his fingers go up to Yunho's head, pushing off the cap and the hoodie as he tangled them into the soft hair. Yunho growled a little and pinned Jaejoong against the wall, quickly deepening the kiss. He pressed their tongues together, enjoying the soft moan he got from Jaejoong's throat. Somewhere in the back of the head he couldn't help but to think that he hadn't had sex since Jaejoong left. And that he was sure that Jaejoong had been with someone else. He couldn't get the thought out of his head, making him move back his head "Jaejoongie..?"

"Wh-what..?" Jaejoong whispered, breathless from the intense kiss. His eyes were misty from the lust, need and want. He wanted Yunho. Now.

"Have you... Been with someone since... Since we..?"

Jaejoong smiled and shook his head "No, idiot. No one can even compare to you. I've been jerking off on my own. What about you?"

Yunho smirked and cupped his hand around Jae's face "Same goes for me..."

"I guess this'll be a quick one then." Jaejoong laughed and attacked Yunho's mouth, his hands easily unzipping the hoodie and then taking off the t-shirt underneath it. Yunho mumbled something as he slipped his hands inside Jaejoong's shirt, his fingers moving on their own. He knew every inch of the other's body, better than he knew his own probably. As Jaejoong started to unbutton his pants, he moved his mouth to the other's ear and breathed into it. He felt how his lover's body trembled, and he smiled widely "Sensitive as ever..." he mumbled, kissing his ear softly. Jaejoong mewled quietly and pulled down Yunho's jeans, rubbing his hand against the hard length in his underwear "Only when you do it..."

Yunho moaned quietly as Jaejoong rubbed his hand on his aching cock "I guess that's a compliment."

Jaejoong smiled and pushed him down in the bed "Maybe it is."

"I'll just take it as a compliment before you change your mind."

"Wise choice." Jaejoong mumbled before he sat down on top of him, slowly starting to work his way down with his mouth. First the neck, then the collarbones. He stopped for a second before he captured one of Yunho's nipples in his mouth, sucking hard on it. The man underneath him moaned and tugged gently on his hair "No teasing Joongie, that's not fair."

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. Just this once. He followed the line in the middle of his body down over his stomach, to his crotch. Gently he let his lips touch the head of Yunho's cock, smiling as his lover twitched underneath him "Sensitive as ever..." he teased and looked up at Yunho, who stuck out his tongue at him "Shut up and suck it." he said impatiently, running his right hand through Jaejoong's hair. The older man laughed softly and opened his mouth, playfully breathing over the throbbing cock. Yunho let out a soft sound, both pleased and annoyed. Jaejoong surely knew how to tease. And he had almost forgotten how soft those lips were, and how fucking desperate they could make him. Like now, for example. He wanted Jaejoong to stop teasing and just get to it, but at the same time... It felt so fucking good, when he just gently ghosted his tongue over his rock hard cock. Jaejoong glanced at Yunho, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the look on his face. The burning desire in his eyes made his body cry for his touch. Without a word he got up from the bed and stripped completely naked before he got down over Yunho again, one leg on each side of his body "I want you..." he whispered, immediately feeling the other's fingers against his tight ass. He shivered, softly nipping on Yunho's bottom lip with approving mewls. Yes, he wanted it. Like, now.

Yunho chuckled at Jaejoong's sudden impatience, stretching up and caught the beautiful mouth with his own as he pressed two fingers inside the other's ass. He reveled on his lover's moans, slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Jaejoong's ass. Jaejoong moaned into Yunho's mouth, his ass clenching around the intruding fingers "Y-yunnie, please..." he broke free from the kiss, looking at him with begging eyes as he arched his back lightly "F-fuck me.. I.. I've been wanting it for so long... Don't make me wait any longer..."

Yunho slowly pulled out his fingers, flipping them over so he was on top. Jaejoong willingly wrapped his legs around the other's waist, smiling in anticipation. When Yunho pressed the head of his cock against his ass, he bucked his hips with a whimper "Why are you so slow~..?" he pouted, and Yunho chuckled at his cute face expression "I just don't want to hurt you, that's all.."

Jaejoong pulled him down into a kiss, making a desperate thrust upwards, forcing Yunho's cock inside with a loud moan. Yunho took hold of his hips, not wanting to rush it, but his need took over. While giving Jaejoong a deep kiss, he pushed further into his tight ass gasping for air as he was almost all the way inside "F...fu..fuck Jaejoongie.. Relax, you're going to kill me..." his fingers digged into his lover's hips, but Jaejoong didn't relax. Not at all. Instead he grinded his hips against him, moaning impatiently "D-don't stop now..!" he begged, wetting his lips with the pink tongue "You don't.. Need to be careful with me.." he breathed out, looking at his lover with hungry eyes. Yunho smiled and placed his hands on each side of Jaejoong's head instead "You sure?"

"Very sure."

He started to thrust, at first slow with low moans escaping him. Jaejoong's tight ass kept him in a firm grip, making it almost impossible to move. But it felt fucking good. Really fucking good. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck, answering the thrusts with his own hips, soft moans emitting from him "F-faster baby..." he whispered, sucking playfully on Yunho's bottom lip, then letting out a cry in pleasure as the other suddenly made a hard thrust, hitting that special spot deep inside "Fuck!" he whimpered as Yunho pulled almost all the way out, only to violently force himself inside again. Jaejoong arched his back high with a scream in pleasure, that never seemed to end as Yunho started to pound his ass hard. Their bodies slammed together, the bed hitting the wall in the same pace as they moved. Yunho moaned Jaejoong's name in each breath, fucking his tight ass hard and fast, just how he knew Jaejoong wanted it.

"Y-yunho! Fuck! I'm gonna come, fuck me harder!" Jaejoong cried out when Yunho's hand found its way down to Jaejoong's aching cock, starting to jerk him off in the same pace as the thrusts. The man pounding his tight ass cried out in pleasure as Jaejoong's ass tightened even more around his aching cock, almost pushing him over the edge. But he managed to hold back, looking at Jaejoong. He saw his lover's eyes go misty, watching his beautiful face as Jaejoong came into his hand while screaming out his name loudly. The other's ass tightened violently around Yunho's throbbing cock, sucking him even deeper inside and made him come with a scream in pleasure as he shot out a load into him. As the orgasm faded, he could feel how Jaejoong's body was rocking in small spasms in the aftermath of the intense pleasure. Yunho wrapped his arms around him, giving his neck and collarbone soft kisses. They didn't say anything for a while, just slowly exploring each other's mouths, necks and jawlines. When Yunho pulled out of Jaejoong, the man underneath him let out a protesting sound. He didn't want this moment to end, not just yet.

"Jaejoong... I have to get back..." Yunho whispered in his ear, looking at the clock. It was 5.30 already. Jaejoong hugged him hard, nuzzling his neck softly "Already?"

"Yeah... I don't want to, but I can't stay either..." he gave his beloved a long kiss "Another time. I promise." he smiled and stroke Jaejoong's face. Jaejoong answered the kiss before he looked at him with sad eyes "When will that be then..?"

Yunho looked puzzled, going through his schedule in his head "Well... I could get away on friday... Our schedule don't start until 11 on saturday.. Does that work for you?"

Jaejoong gave him a soft kiss "Yeah. I'll make sure to get away too. Do we meet here on friday too?"

"Yeah. I think it would be best if we come separately though..." Yunho got up from the bed on slightly shaky legs and put on his clothes again "Alright?"

The man on the bed nodded and stretched out in the bed, showing his completely naked glory, making Yunho almost change his mind about leaving. But he managed to hold back, thinking that they'd meet in three days again, and that they could spend a whole night together at that time.

"Are you staying, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong nodded "Another hour... Then I have to get back to the dorm..."

Yunho sighed and nodded "How are they? Junsu and Yoochun? I've been following you all on Twitter but.. I mean... You're all doing well.. I guess.."

"We miss you... Both of you... How's Changmin doing?" Jaejoong asked, sitting up now with a concerned look on his face.

"He's scared. Everytime I'm going somewhere, he asks me if I'm going to leave too. And everytime I have to tell him that I'll come back." Yunho sat down and gave Jaejoong's lips a gentle peck "I have to leave now, my love. I'll see you on friday night. I love you Jaejoong."

Jaejoong nodded and hugged him for a long while before he let go "I love you too Yunho. I'll be waiting for you here on friday. Be safe."

Yunho smiled and gave him another kiss before he got up from the bed "Remember to eat Joongie. I like you more with some meat on that ass."

Jaejoong snorted and threw a pillow at him "Very funny Yunho. But I'll eat. I'll eat until I get fat, and have to roll my way everywhere."

"That would be a sight for the eye..." Yunho laughed and threw the pillow back at him "Bye, silly." he added before he left, walking down the corridor with light steps, all the way back to the apartment. His heart felt like cotton, fluffy and light. He entered the apartment with a wide smile, that made Changmin want to hit him. Just like the old times. Somehow, he didn't mind. When Yunho was happy, so was he. If this meant that Yunho would stop crying on his own, locked up in his room, then he was going to be happy. Yunho was his world now, his family. Without him, Changmin would too go down. He wanted to meet Jaejoong too. And Junsu, and Yoochun. In due time, he thought. In due time, we'll meet again. We will always find our way back to each other. Because we are Dong Bang Shin Ki. We're only Dong Bang Shin Ki, when we're the five of us. I won't give up, Changmin thought as he ate his fifth egg that morning. I will stand up and fight, because I love DBSK with everything I have. I will not give up.

**End of the epilogue**

_Authors notes;_

_Okay guys, this is really it. This is the end of ends. At least for this fanfic. I promise I will continue writing, so I hope you'll continue to follow me! Stalk me okay? I like stalkers. Stalk me on tumblr; .com ! I'll start updating that one with my fics as well, and also add more of my own "artwork". Or fanart. Or fanphotoshopping. Idk it's late. Anyways. I hope you really enjoyed this epilogue, don't forget to comment on what you think about it! Love you guys!_

_~ iTVXQ_


End file.
